Learn to Love
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: She smiled at the Dark haired boy. 'The patient you will be working with Uchihakun, is Uzumaki Naruto. He has been paralysed from waist down and i'm sure he'd appreciate your concern' AU Yaoi. SasuNaruSasu
1. The Hospital

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but would be willing to do anything to own Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke! If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke would never leave Naruto's side and there would be LOTS of sex!

A/N: I just want to say that any mean thing said about people who are ill; in this chapter are purely Sasuke's thoughts. I'm trying to develop his character here and none of them are my thoughts about things.

Chapter 1:

Uchiha Sasuke hated hospitals, more than anything in the world. Being a healthy boy, he didn't think much of the pathetic people behind those walls. They were all weak, wallowing in self pity, never having to think of the outside world, never having to make it there. He hated the fact that in the next five minutes he would be entering one.

Apparently his teacher Kakashi thought that he needed a major attitude change. He didn't approve of the fights Sasuke had been getting into at school and nor did he like the fact that Sasuke felt no remorse for the people he had injured. He had informed Sasuke that if he didn't take up community service at Konoha hospital's handicap ward, then he'd fail his class. And Kakashi's class was math, the one class his parents expected him to get top grades in.

At first Sasuke had refused, but then Kakashi had called his parents and convinced them as well. Especially Sasuke's mother who was bothered about his lack of friends. So Sasuke was stuck with spending two hours a day with some pathetic disabled person instead of studying or listening to metal.

He made his way towards the reception, glaring at all the young volunteers and nurses who looked his way. He wasn't interested in anyone. People were bothersome and he didn't want anything to do with them. He asked for Dr. Tsunade, and then made his way up to see if he could find her. at last he found the door he was searching for and almost collided with a buxom blonde.

She looked at him puzzled at first and then smiled. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi told me all about you. Nice to meet you."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He _really_ didn't want to be here. Her smile slipped a little and she looked like she was trying to keep back a bit of annoyance. She smiled again, thought it looked really fake.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm a little busy today. So all I want you to do is get to know the patient you are going to be working with. Just make sure he takes his medication and stuff ok? Just go meet the head nurse Shizune; she'll be right around the corner. She'll let you meet the patient ok? Bye then." Tsunade bustled away.

Sasuke glared at her retreating back. He'd had to meet a hundred people just for community service. He walked around the corner and saw a woman ordering half a dozen other people around. He walked up to her and introduced himself. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Dr Tsunade told me to see about the patient I'm working with." He felt Shizune look him over and got the feeling that she didn't like him much.

Shizune decided she didn't like the kid. He was just like all those others she'd seen, people who just came here because they were forced too and didn't really care about anyone. It was irritating and could hurt the patient as well. None the less she smiled a small, not too friendly smile as she briefed him.

"You'll be working with Uzumaki Naruto. He's about your age. He got into a car crash eight months back and has paraplegia, meaning he's paralyzed from waist down. It's not a very severe case, it means he's still got some feeling left, but we don't know when he'll walk, or how long it will take him to get better. So please be _nice_." Shizune emphasized the word and led him to the ward. Then she whispered. "If you hurt him Uchiha, I'll kill you."

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by the last statement. But what the hell, it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could just not say anything and time would pass. He saw a lump on the bed. Shizune prodded the lump.

"Oi, Naruto, wake up! Naruto you have a visitor wake up!" Shizune pulled down the covers and Sasuke saw a shock of blonde hair. Slowly the boy turned and opened his eyes.

All of a sudden Sasuke found himself drowning in beautiful pools of blue. He stared for a minute, not wanting to look away from those gentle orbs, who were studying him a little sleepily. Abruptly the other boy turned. Sasuke suddenly felt a little empty. He wanted to look into those eyes again.

"Shizune nee-chan, who's that boy?"

Shizune ruffled his hair. "That's Uchiha Sasuke; he's going to be spending a few months helping care for you. Community service project, you know. Well, Naruto-kun, I'll have to go now. You guys can get to know each other better. And Naruto…you _better_ take your medicine ok?"

"Aw, nee-chan you know I hate that stuff! Can't you ever give me better medicine? They should come up with ramen flavored medicine!" Naruto whined.

Shizune smiled. "Yeah whatever, kiddo. I got to go now!" she walked out, pushing Sasuke inside.

Sasuke looked at the boy on the bed and wondered what to say. He needn't have worried; Naruto gave him a big grin. "So, Sasuke is it? Nice to meet you Sasuke! What do you do?"

Sasuke took his seat rather bored. "I'm a senior at Konoha High." Then he glanced at the blonde who was looking at him with his head slightly tilted. "What about you, dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe! Stupid teme!" Naruto yelled, almost bursting Sasuke's ear drums.

Sasuke glared at him. "This is a hospital, dobe you're not supposed to yell!"

Naruto glared at him. "This room is sound proof I can yell all I want. DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Shit, I can't believe I've got to spend two hours with you! You still haven't answered my question."

Naruto wondered whether to answer the asshole or not. "I'm supposed to be a senior too, but well right now I can't exactly get to school." He grinned. "So I'm getting tutored."

Sasuke digested that bit of information. Then a question popped up. "Why don't your parents take you home or something dobe? You can get home schooled then, the atmosphere would be a lot better then. I can't imagine anyone studying in a hospital!"

Naruto's grin disappeared. Sasuke suddenly found himself wanting to bring it back. The blond sighed. "Well, in that car crash…my mom passed away and well, my dad…I'm alone right now teme." Suddenly the grin returned full force. "I like the hospital; I have a lot of friends here!"

_And your dad?_ Sasuke wanted to press the point but out of rare restraint he didn't. An awkward silence descended over them. Sasuke looked at his watch; he still had an hour and a half to go. This was getting boring. A nurse came in with Naruto's medicines.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! How are you feeling today?" she had pink hair. She ruffled the blonde's hair. Naruto grinned at her.

"I'm doing fine, Sakura-chan! How can I not be fine, when _you're_ my nurse?" Naruto chirped.

Sakura blushed a little. "I love taking care of such a sweet talker! Oh, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at them both. "Do you know each other Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, we go to school together. I told you about him Naruto!"

Then Naruto frowned. "You mean this is the bastard who was mean to you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura suddenly looked a little flustered. "Naruto! Let it go, already! I have Lee now don't I?"

Naruto shook his head stubbornly. "I don't care; I just don't like people who are rude to you."

Sasuke smirked. "So what are you going to do about it, dobe? It's not like you can do much…" he looked pointedly at Naruto's legs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out angrily. "Have some compassion!"

"I don't need his pity, Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke sneered. "I don't like weaklings, threatening me, pretending they can do something."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not a weakling you asshole!"

Sakura frowned at the dark haired boy. "This is enough Sasuke. I know you're here because Kakashi –sensei sent you! I'm sure you don't want him hearing about this!" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of me, bitch!" Sasuke yanked away ignoring the hurt in Sakura's eyes. Suddenly he found himself on the floor. His jaw hurt like hell. He looked up at Naruto who was looking at him with disgust.

"Hey, teme, you forgot. I'm paraplegic. I can still move my arms. Guess I'm not as weak as you thought I was, am I? I really don't see what your problem is. You're healthy, you're athletic, you've got all the girls after you, and you do well in class. The way I see it you've got no _right_ to act the way you do. Guess that makes you arrogant." Naruto's lips turned downwards.

"I don't care if you have to do this or not, but I want you out of this room right now. You can come back in when you dislodged that stick up your ass." Naruto signaled to Sakura to bring the wheel chair against the wall closer to the bed. Then he hoisted himself out of the bed, back wards until he'd gotten his butt onto the wheel chair. Then he wheeled himself backwards bit by bit until he was completely on it.

Sakura made sure he was comfy before letting him wheel it out. As they left Sakura turned to him. "That was awful Sasuke-kun. You'd better not come back, Naruto will be really angry if you do." Then she left Sasuke gaping at her in the empty room.

* * *

A/N: ok how was it? I was reading Jeffrey Deaver's Lincoln Rhyme series when I got the idea! Then after I worked on the net looking up stuff about it, so I could write this. And well about Sakura not liking Sasuke, she did quite a while back, but now she's going out with lee. And sorry about Sasuke being such a bastard! It'll get better I promise. Tell me how it is.

Taka


	2. Uchihas

Chapter 2:

"Sasuke, come here please."

Sasuke looked up wondering what Kakashi-sensei wanted right now. He didn't look too happy. He stood up and made his way over to his teacher's desk as the bell rang. The other students started shuffling out. Sasuke caught sight of Sakura, but other than smiling like she normally did, she gave him a disgusted look and walked out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned as Kakashi went on correcting a few papers ignoring him.

Kakashi looked up and gave him a smile, only it wasn't a very nice smile. "Do you mind telling me, what happened yesterday? I would really like to know what you did to destroy what little regard Sakura has left for you and why you made Naruto so angry."

Sasuke snorted. "Nothing actually. The stupid dobe started threatening because I was mean to Sakura in the past. I don't let weaklings threaten me, so I said a few things. That's it."

Kakashi smiled again. "Guess he wasn't such a weakling after all. The bruise on your jaw says other wise." He watched as Sasuke grimaced. If looks could kill Kakashi would have been roasted and dead. He continued none the less. "Well, you must know that provoking the patient will not get you out this. I want you to apologize to him today. Naruto is a really nice guy and he doesn't need an ass like you to tell him he's a loser."

Sasuke looked at his teacher in shock. Kakashi was usually nice, but right now he was insulting Sasuke…calling him names actually."

Sasuke glared once more. "I'll apologize." He said sullenly before picking up his books and heading to his locker.

* * *

When he walked into the ward, after getting an annoyed look from Shizune, he found that it was full of people. Naruto was sitting on his bed, surrounded by the others. Sasuke recognized Neji from school. The boy had broken his leg two days back. He was sitting in a wheel chair by Naruto's bed.

Neji's cousin Hinata was sitting at the foot of the bed. She was gazing adoringly at Naruto. Sasuke felt a twinge of irritation. Sakura was on the bed next to Naruto and her boyfriend Lee was next to her in an armchair. There were all talking excitedly watching something on TV.

Naruto yelled out with glee. "He scored a goal! Yay! I knew he'd do it! Real Madrid is awesome! They're the best team in the world!" he stopped cheering abruptly when he saw Sasuke. "Oh, it's you. What do you want teme?"

The atmosphere in the room dropped two below zero degrees. Sasuke shrugged it off. After all this was I was like at home. It didn't bother him…or so he told himself. "Can I talk to you for a while Naruto? Alone?"

Naruto frowned. "No, I am not getting my ass into a wheel chair, just so I can talk to you. Nor am I kicking everyone else out. Why don't you just say what you want to?"

Sasuke grimaced. Naruto wanted him to apologize in front of them, then fine, he wasn't bothered or scared of these assholes. "I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole yesterday. I was wrong to do that and…and I have dislodged the stick up my ass a bit."

Suddenly everyone seemed to be staring at him incredulously. The _Uchiha _had just apologized to some? In public? Sasuke ignored their glances looking solely at Naruto.

Naruto watched the boy who seemed so oblivious to everyone. But he could see behind that bored arrogant expression, the Uchiha was really wishing for everyone to just look away. He decided to take pity on the teme. "That's alright. Why don't you join us? The match is getting real interesting. Come sit beside me…" he patted the place next to him.

Sasuke just brushed it off with a 'Hn.' He walked over and squeezed beside Naruto on the bed. The match _was_ interesting. Sasuke found himself jigging up and down very slightly at all the parts where real Madrid almost scored a goal. He was sure Naruto would be bouncing too, if he could. But the blonde just moved his upper body up and down.

When the match ended, Naruto switched on the news. They all began discussing their favorite parts of the match. Sasuke was feeling a little out of it though. He'd never been with this many people and he had no idea how to interact.

"So what did you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked, smiling at the boy.

Sasuke looked a little startled. "Uh…I just realized I liked soccer. I don't usually watch, I'm mostly a basket ball type of guy. But it was good. I'm glad they won."

Everyone gaped. It was the first time Uchiha had spoken without anything derogatory or rude in his sentences. Neji smiled. "Yeah, Uchiha is the basket ball hero of the school."

Naruto looked at him. "Really? That's nice. I cannot play basket ball for nuts! I'm really good at running though and I'm going to play in this years inter-school matches." He faltered suddenly. "I…I mean I _was_ going to…" his face fell slightly.

"I'm sure you will dobe. Maybe not this year, but we'll be at next years matches watching you. Then I get to see what an awful player you are!" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura glared. She opened her mouth to yell, but Lee stopped her. Naruto scowled. "I am a great player Sasuke! You wait and see!" Naruto yelled, but he looked at Sasuke a little gratefully.

It dawned on Sasuke that he was being too nice. He couldn't be an asshole, because Kakashi would find out and flunk him. _Yeah that's the reason! That's why I'm being nice._ He turned to Hyuuga.

"So the great Hyuuga in a wheelchair. I can't believe you broke your leg. You're such a weakling!" Sasuke sneered at Neji, trying to keep up his asshole image.

Naruto glanced at the boy and realized that his heart wasn't in the comment. _Why the hell does he want to be such an asshole? Shit he must be really sick in the head!_ Naruto sighed.

Neji glared at the Uchiha. "If I were you I'd shut my mouth Uchiha! Can't you be civil for once? Weakling huh? Mind telling me who gave you the nice bruise on your jaw?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Why don't you get better and then we'll sort it out huh? I could beat your ass any day!"

Thankfully before it evolved into a full fledged argument something on the news caught their attention. Naruto turned up the volume.

"Today, the world famous company 'Chidori' got a new chairman. Uchiha Fugaku had declared that Uchiha Itachi his eldest son is taking over from him. Itachi is the genus of the family; he graduated from college at 18 and has been learn the trick of the trade for the last four years." The camera focused on the Uchihas. Fugaku and Mikoto were standing behind Itachi with a big smile on their faces.

"We're very proud of our son. He's been everything we could ask for." Fugaku said, beaming with pride. Itachi looked at the camera with a hint of a smile.

The reporter continued. "The Uchiha family is very happy about Itachi's new position. They have no doubt he can handle the company. Currently they have another son, Uchiha Sasuke, a senior in high school. They have hopes of him following in his elder brother's footsteps."

The report finished and they moved on to other topics. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke, who glared at them. "What?" his voice was still bored and calm. Only Naruto noticed his white knuckles clutching the sheets with a death grip.

Neji shrugged. "Just thinking how much you must love the fact that you were on TV. Another boost to your ego, eh?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah well, I have to be right? You can get on TV even if you're family sold everything they owned for it. After all we are buying your company out…you realize that don't you?"

Neji almost hit the boy. But Tenten entered at that moment. "Neji, you better get back to your own ward now. The doctor wants you to rest. Come on, say goodbye to Naruto."

Neji grimaced and reluctantly said goodbye to the blonde as his girlfriend wheeled him out. Hinata shyly bade goodbye and followed them out. Sakura looked at the time and realized she had to work. Lee left with her. Leaving the two boys alone.

Sasuke was still quiet. He had a far away, lonely look in his eyes, which made Naruto want to comfort him. Abruptly the boy shook his head and looked at the blonde.

"So now what do we do?" Sasuke asked, his bangs covering his face a little. Naruto shrugged, "we could go get some fresh air….or a face full of disinfectant!"

Sasuke grinned a little. "Fine. Let's go." He wheeled the chair up to Naruto. Then he watched the blonde struggle like he had one the day before. Then he made up his mind.

Naruto panted softly. It took a lot out of him, hoisting himself into that chair. Suddenly two strong arms lifted him up, before gently setting him down in the chair. Then they wrapped a blanket around him. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face in surprise. "What the…"

Sasuke smiled then; a small genuine smile. "Sometimes it's ok, if people help you dobe. Let's go."

Naruto wheeled himself after him. He wondered how hard it would be to get Sasuke to smile like that. They went down to the gardens by the elevator and spent some time there. Sasuke ended up spending an hour more thn he had to with the blonde. They watched the sunset together.

Sasuke gazed at all that beauty. "I wish, I could follow the sun sometimes you know…just get away from my life, do something different…" he whispered to the blonde.

Naruto nodded. "You know, when you graduate, you should do just that. You have the money necessary…it would be cool."

Sasuke looked at the blonde and nodded. Then he looked around. "It's getting dark Naruto; I think we should head back inside." He suggested.

Then he took the handles of the chair. "Let me wheel you in, you shouldn't stress yourself out, you've been wheeling yourself for over an hour." Naruto looked surprised once more but hid it. Sasuke pushed him back to his ward. He turned to smile at the boy when he suddenly stopped.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke's brother Uchiha Itachi standing at the door to his ward. Sasuke abruptly continued to push him through and to the bed. Then Sasuke lifted him out again and set him on the bed arranging the covers. He didn't bother to look at Itachi who stood waiting.

"Are you comfy, dobe?" Sasuke's voice was a little harsh now.

Naruto nodded. Then he turned to Itachi. "Hey, you must be Sasuke's brother. I'm Uzumaki Naruto…nice to meet you." He grinned widely.

Itachi nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun." He turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, father is upset that you didn't attend the live telecast today or the tea. We're having a dinner party now, so he wants you to come and get dressed for it. You're late."

Sasuke frowned. "All right. I'll be there." He glanced at the blonde. "see you tomorrow dobe."

Naruto nodded, noting that Sasuke's relaxed demeanor had disappeared, as soon as his brother had come. _What is up with Sasuke's family?_

* * *

A/N: that's it. Second chappie done! Thank you all my lovely reviewers! Hands out virtual Sasuke plushies. Itachi plushies are mine!

Itachi: Um..Taka…you already belong to me.

Taka: Oh yeah…I forgot. Bye for now people! Don't forget to press that button.


	3. Just Spending Time

A/N: thank you for all your reviews! I love you all. OH and i'd like fanart if anyone isinterested. I'd do some myself but then I'm not too good at it! so that's all for now! Pleasew enjoy!

Chapter 3:

This party was as boring as all the other his father had held. Sasuke wondered why his presence was required…oh right, it was so that the Uchiha could present their 'perfect family' image. He sighed. His mother was a few feet away from him hobnobbing with the glamorous wives of his dad's business partners. His brother was talking to said business partners all ready establishing his role as their new partner. His father was running around making sure everyone was comfortable, the perfect host.

Sasuke rubbed his head making his way out to the garden. _They_ were the perfect family. They didn't need him, they never even cared except to make sure that he never did anything untoward or sullied the Uchiha name. The fights he constantly got into irritated and angered his parents no end. The teachers had actually suggested a shrink but they refused to send him. An Uchiha never needed help. The mantra had been fixed into his head since he was a child.

"Sasuke?" A soft voice yanked him out of his bitter musings. He turned around to see Itachi and stiffened instantly. His brother frowned a little. "What are you doing out here, Sasuke? You should be out there mingling…it could be fun you never know…"

"Why do you care? It's none of your business. How come you aren't out there kissing your partners asses? Leave me alone." Sasuke glared at his brother, trying to hold back the urge to hit him.

"Cool it." Itachi commanded. Then his gaze softened a little. "I'm just concerned, was wondering why you don't give other people a chance to get to know you."

"I don't want to know other people….they're just a fucking waste of time! And since when have you been so concerned, almighty Itachi? I've been like this every fucking party, we have had…how come you notice all of a sudden? You never did anything about it before you fucking prick!" Sasuke was no longer trying to be calm.

Itachi's eyes glinted dangerously, but his voice was calm. "I really don't know what I have done to anger you, Sasuke. But I will _not_ be spoken to like that. We have guests, you better guard your tongue….don't bring any shame up on our…" he never got to finish as Sasuke's fist connected with his face.

"SASUKEE!" his father thundered. Sasuke looked up at him with a glare as well. He knew there'd be hell to pay for this later, but for the moment he didn't care. His father caught hold of him by the collar holding him away from Itachi…he wondered if his father could sense the murderous rage he was in right now. It was well that he was being held back, he'd kill his brother right now.

"Go. To. Your. Room. Right. Now." His father guided him to the staircase. Sasuke pulled away and made his way up the stairs silently. It was Itachi's fault for bothering him in the first place. If the asshole had left him alone then everything would have been fine.

Sasuke walked over to the punching bag at one end of the room and shrugged his dinner jacket off. Loosening his tie, he began to punch and kick the bag until he was exhausted and the rage had gone. He looked at the time; it had been an hour since the 'incident'. The guests would leave soon.

He sank down onto his bed. A knock on his door roused him. It was his mother. "Sasuke, your father is waiting for you in the study. He wants to see you at once." She spoke in a low voice, just showing him how disappointed she was. Sasuke looked away.

_I don't care. I really don't care. _ He walked passed his mother with out a word and went into the study. His father gave him a disgusted look as he entered. "Would you mind explaining to me what that was all about?" His father's voice was ice.

Sasuke glared back at him. "Itachi bothered me. I told him to leave me alone, but Mr. Perfect wouldn't listen to me! So I hit him…to make him understand."

His father raised an eyebrow. "To make him understand…no matter how I look at it, the explanation makes no sense whatsoever. I cannot understand how you can let go of yourself like that at a party. Do you realize what you just did to our prestige? My partners would be laughing at me! I'm the man who cannot even keep my younger son in check. "

Sasuke didn't break eye contact, still glaring at his father. His father tensed. "Don't look at me like that Sasuke. I'm your father, show some respect."

Sasuke continued to defiantly stare. His threw his hands up in despair. "Why don't you understand anything? Why do you rebel so much…have we ever denied anything you have ever wanted? Why do you cause us so much pain?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Because you assholes deserve it." he murmured, but loud enough for his father to catch it.

Fugaku looked at him eyes wide with anger. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said it's because you asshole deserve it." Sasuke yelled, the fact that his father was coming towards him in fury, not even registering. But the slap that almost broke his neck did register.

He looked up to see Fugaku staring at his hand in shock. His father looked at him with pain in his eyes. "Get out of my sight Sasuke. Only you could make me lower myself to your standards. You're no son of mine. I could hit no son of mine."

Sasuke opened the door and walked out, past his mother who stared in shock at his cheek and his brother who was standing outside the door. His mother ran inside to his father and he could hear her yelling at him in a high voice. His brother put a hand out to catch him, but he wriggled out of the grip. The last thing he wanted to see right now was his perfect brother.

* * *

Itachi watched Sasuke walk past him, in concern. He was just as emotionless and stoic as the rest of the Uchiha's but he really wanted to make thing all right with his brother. They used to be so close. He could see four angry marks on Sasuke's left cheek,. He couldn't believe that dad had struck Sasuke. Yes the idiot did get on your nerves, but what the hell had he said to make dad so mad.

He tried to catch hold of him so he could talk to him or comfort him, but Sasuke just wriggled out of his grasp, and the slamming of his door could be heard later. He frowned. The family was really breaking apart he could feel it. It was the first time his father had raised his hand against anyone. Itachi made his way to his own room, he needed to get to bed, and the events of the day had exhausted him. He was about to fall asleep, when the picture of Sasuke's smile as he looked at the blonde boy in the hospital flashed through his mind. Itachi sighed; he would do anything to get the boy to smile like that again…just to keep the family safe. He turned around and tried to drown out the loud voices of his mother and father yelling at each other. He wished they'd close the door, the room was soundproof then.

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock. Where was Sasuke? He had come at this time yesterday and the day before. As he thought that the door opened and Sasuke walked in. Naruto turned to smile at him in greeting and gasped as he noticed the angry bruises on the other boy's cheek.

"Sasuke what happened? Are you alright?" Naruto asked his concern showing in his voice.

Sasuke clenched his fists to hold back the torrent of emotions that rose inside him at the concern in Naruto's voice. He would not breakdown in front of the dobe. "Nothing dobe, just got into a fight." He wanted to say something cutting but didn't trust his voice right now.

Naruto pouted. "Why do you always fight bastard? Someone would think that you liked getting hurt." Naruto regretted saying that immediately as Sasuke's mask slipped a bit.

"Yeah, I'm a masochist dobe. And it's fun to fight. Now have you had your medicine?" Sasuke asked a small grin on his face, which almost yelled 'fake!'.

"Yeah Sakura came by earlier to give it to me. So what do you want to do now Sasuke?" Naruto asked brushing aside the blatant change of subject.

Sasuke considered. Then he decided that he could stomach being kind of nice to the one person who actually cared what happened to him and didn't care just because of his looks or money. He sat down on the bed. "I have no idea. Why don't you decide dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was sure he had lost an ear drum. Naruto grinned. "Um…we could play on my PS2. I got this awesome fighting game. I bet I'll kick your ass." He loved the way Sasuke brightened up at once.

"You wish dobe. If you lose we're going to do whatever I want to do." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto grinned. "Same goes for you bastard! I'll have you licking my boots by the end of this day!"

* * *

Sasuke was happy that Naruto didn't want him to lick his boots. He had lost by one point and that was only because Naruto had pulled a surprise move just as Sasuke was winning. He hung his head in defeat and looked at Naruto.

"So what do you want me to do, dobe?"

"Firstly don't call me dobe!" Naruto growled. Then he brightened up again. "I want you to sit! No I want you to stand! Sit! Stand!" he shut up when Sasuke growled and pinned his arms against the head board.

"Don't play with me baka. I'll do whatever you want, but I'm not going to be made a big fool of nor am I going to play childish games."

Naruto gulped and nodded, but not before whining. "That's not fair, Saaaasukeee. You promised…whatever I wanted." He pouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked away. He couldn't fight that look. "Fine, whatever, but don't do the sit stand thing again."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, I know! Let's read together!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto nodded a few times. "I've always wanted to read together with someone. Lie down next o me."

Sasuke snorted. "That's not a king size bed dobe! It's not even enough for you, how am I supposed to lie down?"

Naruto frowned. "But you have to lie down Sasuke. Other wise we cant share the book. Though you're right too, help me find a way Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed and looked thoughtful. Then he came up with a way, but he didn't know if the blonde would be alright with it. Heck, he didn't know if he would be ok with it. He shrugged; well Naruto would be the only person he might open up to, so maybe this wouldn't matter. He walked over to the blonde.

Naruto looked curiously at what Sasuke was doing. Then he suddenly felt one of Sasuke's arms snake around his waist and _lightly_ felt the other arm under his knees. Before he could protest he was being lifted up. Then Sasuke made himself comfortable on the bed and Naruto found himself being arranged on Sasuke's lap. He gasped and stared at Sasuke.

"Saaaasukeee, what are you doing?" Naruto asked a little shrilly. Sasuke smirked at him.

"You want both of us to lie down dobe? We are. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Sasuke asked suddenly concerned, though he tried to keep it off his face.

Naruto heard the concern and almost smiled. "No this is ok. I'm just surprised; you don't seem like a touchy-feely guy." He looked up to see Sasuke genuinely smile at him once more and wondered why he was feeling so happy.

"So what do you want to read dobe?" Sasuke pointed at his bedside table.

"Um…that manga on the top. Its fun, it's called Until the Full Moon." Naruto said. Sasuke fished it out and then put his arms around the blonde so that they could both read. Naruto contentedly snuggled up onto Sasuke's chest.

He liked how firm and nice the chest felt. Sasuke and he role played the characters with Sasuke as David and Naruto as Marlo. Sasuke kept teasing him about wanting to become a girl like Marlo did every full moon night. Naruto of course yelled the place down.

They finished the manga and just sat silently, enjoying each others company, when the door opened. Sasuke looked up, and his jaw dropped. It was a very gorgeous red head. His hair was longish, falling into his eyes. He's got beautiful golden eyes and his eyebrow was pierced. His clothes were designed to make people aroused the moment they looked at him. He was wearing a really short sleeveless grey t-shirt, which ended half way down his middle and the tightest black jeans you ever saw. Sasuke noticed his lip was pierced as well as his belly button. It took a lot of nudging from Naruto to get his jaw back up.

Naruto grinned at him and then turned to the red head. "Kyuubi!" he held out his arms and waved them up and down almost crushing Sasuke in the process. "Kyuubi I missed you!"

The older boy…no he was a man, came forwards and hugged Naruto giving Sasuke a curious look. Naruto pulled back saw it and smiled. "Sasuke, this is my brother Kyuubi and Kyuubi, this is Uchiha Sasuke he comes to take care of me for his community service."

Kyuubi nodded to Sasuke, who felt a small bit of jealousy…Kyuubi was …there was no other word for it…_cool_. He watched as Naruto regaled the man with all the stuff they'd been doing together. Kyuubi smiled then. He turned to Sasuke. "I have to thank you, Sasuke-kun; you've made Naruto really happy. It's nice of you to come and work here."

Naruto grinned at that. Sasuke blushed. Naruto just grinned more. "You know, Aniki, you wouldn't think that if you were here day before yesterday. I punched him! He was being such an asshole."

Kyuubi smirked. "So I take it that's your bruise on his left cheek?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Um… no. I got that while…fighting. Naruto gave me this one." He pointed while Kyuubi leaned forward, almost nose to nose with him.

"Aww to think they marred your beautiful face like that…but you're still very hot!" he said in low sultry voice. Sasuke thought he was going to get a nosebleed.

Naruto violently pushed Kyuubi off. "Aniki, stop that! Urgh, get off him!"

Kyuubi grinned. "Why…you jealous Naru-chan?" Naruto started to blubber…and stammer, while Sasuke was too out of it to notice. Shizune walked in. she gave the two young boys an odd look and then smiled.

"Boys, I'm going to borrow Naruto for a while. He needs a shower. I'll have him back in no time." Shizune bundled the blonde into the wheelchair and took him out. Which left Kyuubi alone with Sasuke.

"So tell me, kid…where did you get the bruises on your left cheek?"

Sasuke grimaced. "I told you. I got them in a fight!"

Kyuubi smirked. "I can tell that you didn't. I've been in enough fights, to know that no one slaps you in a fight. Punches yes, back hands, yes, but not a full out slap. So who did you piss off?"

Sasuke looked away. "I don't want to talk about Kyuubi-san. Please."

Kyuubi nodded thoughtfully. Then he grinned. "So you like basketball huh? That's nice, I wanted to ask you when Naruto told me, but then he doesn't give anyone a chance."

Sasuke nodded. "Kyuubi-san how did this happen to Naruto? I know about the accident but what happened exactly?"

Kyuubi looked away, but Sasuke caught the pain in his eyes. "Well, he had a soccer match which he was late for. So dad and mom were driving at top speed to get him to it. And dad cut a red light and this other car which was also speeding hit them, head on." Kyuubi gulped. "I wasn't there….we didn't get along, my parents and I. I was the bad son; I got into bad company and then moved out. I love Naruto a lot though. So I was there for the match, but he never turned up. Then I got informed of the accident. Mom had died instantly. Dad had hit his head really hard and was undergoing surgery."

Sasuke put a hand out to clasp the older man's. Kyuubi cleared his throat and continued. "Well. They told me Naruto had hit his spine really hard, because he wasn't wearing his belt and was thrown out of the rear window. Then they told him that he was paralyzed…it wasn't too bad, but then it could take years for him to get better. The nerve was not too badly damaged so he retained some feeling, but he can't walk. That's all."

"I'm sorry. I hurt you by asking." Sasuke said softly.

Kyuubi shook his head. "It's ok. It still hurts though, but I'll be fine. Naruto should be back by now. Shouldn't you be going home?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No I'll stay longer…it wont be a problem."

Then the door opened and Naruto came in. Sasuke picked him up and placed him in his lap again before Shizune could object. "I'll stay a while longer" was all the explanation he gave. He didn't add that he felt better with Naruto close to him.

Silence fell as Kyuubi went outside for a smoke. When he got back he saw that Sasuke was asleep and Naruto was running his fingers through the raven hair. He closed the door again and leaned outside it. He heard footsteps and looked up.

* * *

Itachi blinked. He wasn't seeing things…at least he hoped he wasn't. There was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, standing by Naruto's door. He looked into those beautiful golden pools. He stopped when he realized that the man was looking back at him.

"Is Sasuke there?" Itachi asked, his voice sounding really far away.

"Yeah he is. Let me guess, your Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of the Uchiha's. Youngest to take over at the company, am I right." He asked, his voice sending shivers up Itachi's spine.

Itachi smirked. "Well, I'm just Itachi. And you are…?"

"Naruto's brother, Kyuubi. Nice to meet you, I don't think you want to go in there." Kyuubi smiled.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you too, Kyuubi-san. Why wouldn't I want to go in there?"

"Have a peek." Itachi looked in and gave a small smile at the sight on the blonde on his brother's lap, with his hands in his hair. His brother looked so peaceful and happy. "Well, Kyuubi-san, as much as I like the picture, my parents want Sasuke home. Would you mind assisting me?"

Kyuubi shook his head. "Be my pleasure…assisting _you._" He whispered the last word into the Uchiha's ear causing him to stiffen.

Itachi shook the younger Uchiha awake, as Kyuubi carried Naruto. Naruto was all for yelling in his ear, but Itachi advised that it wasn't a good idea. Sasuke looked up groggily. "Aniki?"

Itachi's eyes widened a little. Sasuke hadn't called him that in ages. He smiled. "Come on, baka Otouto. We have to get home."

Sasuke nodded, waking up fully at the word home. This meant he went back to his bastard self in front of his brother. "Whatever. Let's go."

He nodded at Kyuubi and turned to Naruto. "So…I'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto nodded. Then Sasuke noticed the way Kyuubi and Itachi were looking at each other and the glint in Kyuubi's eyes. He wondered what was going on as his brother looked away suddenly and bade the other two goodbyes in a soft voice, yanking Sasuke out with him. None of them saw, Kyuubi grin with a canine poking out.

* * *

A/N: yay! Kyuubi's in at last! I love Kyuubi and Itachi together…

Itachi: WHAT? Taka…I thought you were mine! You gave me away to Kyuubi?

Taka: ehehehe…um…I love you Itachi, but…

Itachi: what did you call me?

Taka: I love you Itachi-sama….but Kyuubi is cool with you …if you know what I mean….

Kyuubi: Yo, its cos I'm hot…and if taka doesn't mind a threesome, then you shouldn't either, both of you are hot.

Sasuke: ok Itachi's mauling Kyuubi, he's very possessive. Review people.


	4. Being Sweet

Chapter 4:

Kakashi had heard all about Sasuke's last meeting with Naruto from Tsunade and Shizune. He actually felt quite pleased, it seemed to be working. Sasuke hadn't gotten into a fight in ages and he was a little civil even if he still was completely emotionless.

He glanced at the dark haired boy, who was for once talking to someone, Ino of all people. He wondered why Sasuke would talk to Ino! They seemed to have reached some kind of agreement, Sasuke had nodded firmly. Then he glanced at Kakashi and frowned. Kakashi sighed, oh well even if it was just a bit…Sasuke was getting better. Then he looked at his watch it was almost time.

* * *

Naruto was just finishing a couple of problems when the door opened with a bang. Looking up he saw a two bunches of flowers, a potted plant and some packages. The flowers were beautiful purple lilies and some pretty white roses. The plant was really cute too it was a small tree. He glimpsed Sasuke as the plants moved towards him.

"Sasuke? What the hell?" Naruto said looking at the 'plant' man walking towards him.

"Thanks a lot dobe, I loved your reaction." A growl came from behind the lilies.

"No I didn't mean it that way. I just was surprised…what's all this for?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke set the potted plant on the bedside table next to Naruto and then handed the flowers to Naruto. "Nothing, I just thought you needed more colour in your room. Do you like them?"

Naruto smiled at him. Actually he felt touched that the stoic boy had gone all this way for him. He'd stopped getting flowers two weeks after his accident. "Yeah, they're lovely. How did you know I liked these flowers?"

"I called Kyuubi. He did leave his number with me you know…" Sasuke looked pleased, though he didn't actually smile or anything. "The plant is for you to look after. It's a cherry blossom bonsai… which will bloom in a week or so, that's what the guy said. I even bought you this small, watering can, so you don't really have to do much. Water it a bit everyday, and then you should change the mud and bowl if you want it growing larger. Someone should be able to do it for you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke speechless. He really didn't know what to say…Sasuke was the first person who had realized he might have liked something to take care off. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Are you ok, dobe? Don't you like it?" Sasuke asked him worriedly. Suddenly two arms grabbed him and he was pulled into Naruto's lap and into a suffocating hug.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered into his hair. A sudden cough interrupted them. Sasuke moved back like he'd been burned, turning around his eyes widened with surprise.

"You! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi smiled. "I was tutoring Naruto in his math…you see the book of sums on his lap? I thought you'd have gotten a look at what you had been sitting on a few seconds back!" Sasuke blushed a bit as he glared at Kakashi. Inner Kakashi danced in glee, he had seen _Sasuke_ blush…this could be used as ammunition.

Naruto grinned at Kakashi. "Look at what Sasuke got me! Yay I have something all my own to take care off now. And he even got me my favorite flowers!"

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. _So that's why he was talking to Ino!_ He smiled…or it seemed like he smiled under the mask. "Well, that's good. now if you're done Naruto-kun, I'll leave. I have more important things to attend to right now."

Naruto pointed at him with a mischievous smile. "Oh, yeah…did Iruka-sensei like the dildo you bought him?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He saw Sasuke's shocked and then wicked look. _Oh no…now he has ammunition too…damn brat!_ He looked at Naruto. "That's none of your business Naruto!"

Naruto just smiled. "I'll bet he fainted…how you could buy him that for his birthday…! Gosh, you're such a pervert!"

Kakashi glared at him and picked up the book. "Yeah whatever, I'm going now. Oh and don't forget to use protection!" with that parting shot he disappeared leaving two red embarrassed boys behind.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and sat down next to him on the bed. "So what are you going to name the plant?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Um…I don't want to call her Sakura…it's too obvious and stupid. How about Yumeki? A kind of short form for Tree of Dreams."

Sasuke snorted. "Whatever, dobe. Did you know they used to say that bonsai's store magic and spiritual power? Maybe if you make a wish…when she's gotten to know you better, it might come true."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will. So what else Sasuke? What shall we do today?"

* * *

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi's desk two days later. "Kakashi-sensei, can I have a word?"

Kakashi looked up, wondering what this was about. "Yes you may." He noted that Sasuke waited for all the other students to clear out. Then he cleared his throat.

"When was the last time Naruto actually got out? Anywhere?"

Kakashi blinked. "Well, yesterday…you took him out yesterday didn't you?"

Sasuke shook his head, a bit of impatience lacing his words. "No. I mean, when was the last time he got out of the _hospital_ itself?"

Kakashi thought about it for a while. "I think it was for his mother's funeral. That was eight months back. He doesn't like going out too much, the stares he gets unnerves him."

Sasuke had a very thoughtful expression. "Um…so the only reason he doesn't go out is because he doesn't like the stares? No medical problems?"

"No, medical problems, not really. They have established a routine where he goes to the bathroom and stuff so there isn't much problem. Why are you asking about it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head. "Oh nothing, just wanted to know. Oh and if you're going there today, just tell him I'll be a little late would you?"

* * *

Ever since that fight Sasuke hadn't approached his father, though the man had been home all the time. He was relaxing, in his retirement. Sasuke steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

As he entered his father looked up. He glared at the boy. "What do you want?"

Sasuke reminded himself that he didn't care. He was not here to fight. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

His father grunted, telling him continue. Sasuke held back a sigh of relief. "I would like invite a friend of mine for dinner, tomorrow. Would that be all right, please father?"

Fugaku, looked his son over, almost flinching at the formality he used to address him with. "A friend? So you have a friend at last? What is he some trouble maker like you?"

Sasuke grit his teeth, but shook his head. "No, he's the boy I work with at the hospital. He's paralyzed…actually, he can't walk. I just thought I could bring him out of that place for a bit you know…something different. He's not like me…you'll like him I think."

Fugaku was a bit hurt at Sasuke's implication, that he didn't like him. "What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Fugaku's eyes widened. "You mean he's Uzumaki Arashi's son? He used to be my business partner before that accident. All right you may invite him then."

"Thank you, father. This means a lot to me." Sasuke let himself out of the door, leaving his father staring after him looking hurt.

Fugaku couldn't understand the boy. He didn't understand what the problem was…they'd given Sasuke everything he wanted, but he never opened up to them. He used to be so different as a child. Fugaku sighed, sometimes he just felt like going to him and telling him, that he loved him. But then Sasuke never let anyone approach him. _Why is my family growing so distant?_

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window, for a while. He and Naruto were discussing some stuff about sport. He wondered how to invite him. He turned and looked at the blonde.

"Naruto, would you like to come home for dinner tomorrow night?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Huh…why?"

Sasuke looked a little uneasy. He straightened his collar a few times and then looked away a little. "Well, I just thought you might like to get out of here for a while. I mean…I really want you to come…but if you don't want to…"

Naruto interrupted him with a small smile. "I want to. But how, I can't…people will stare." He finished softly.

"No they won't dobe. I'll come get you in my car and then I'll drive you right up to the house, so no one will look at you. Will you come?"

Naruto looked at him and then smiled. "Of course I'll come. Thank you Sasuke!"

Sasuke went a bit red near the cheeks. "Um…thank you for coming…" he murmured.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. "Come here, if you're going to murmur will you." Sasuke did come forward, but he didn't say anything.

Naruto looked at him a bit concerned. "You look tired…come on next to me, we can lie down for a bit. Their version of lying down, was Naruto on Sasuke's lap, a little diagonally, so both got some pillow. Sasuke did so and was fast asleep in a few minutes, giving Naruto time to watch him sleep once more.

* * *

Itachi wondered what to order. It was annoying, but he didn't want to go back home for lunch. He didn't want to go back home for anything. He asked for a sandwich and water. He wished he wasn't feeling so angry at the world. But things at home sucked. He knew that father would divorce mother soon, if their animosity towards each other continued.

Sasuke was staying away from father and mother was trying to be sickly sweet to both of them, when they both knew that the smile on her face wasn't real. Itachi wished he could forget the propriety drummed into his head for once and just slam his fist down on the table and scream.

"Never thought you'd look so beautiful when you smiled…" a husky voice said in his ear. Itachi shivered slightly and turned to look at two beautiful golden eyes staring him amused.

"Kyuubi-san…I wasn't expecting to see you here." Somehow that man seemed to fluster him, making it so hard to hold the stoic Uchiha front.

"I didn't think you were…you didn't exactly know I worked here did you? Well my shifts over for the day…mind if I join you?" the man ran his fingers through his hair, making Itachi feel the need to jump him.

Itachi nodded. "I'd like that…you work here? Didn't your father own a company?"

"Yeah, he did. But I just go there to check up on things, Jiraiya-sama will look after it until he gets back to it. Things weren't too great between us you know…" Kyuubi called another waiter.

"Hey, Shukaku, get me a roll would ya?"

Then he turned back to Itachi. "So you wanna tell me why you're lookin all disgruntled an all?"

Itachi noted the way Kyuubi spoke when he was here; the perfect English was suddenly gone. "Well, thing aren't going too well at home. Feels like my family's going to break apart." Itachi had no idea why he was spilling his guts to this beautiful red head.

Kyuubi nodded understandingly. Itachi continued. "I can't get through to Sasuke anymore…he hates me. Last time he told father that he acts the way he does, because we're _assholes_ who deserve…almost like he's not part of our family. Dad hit him…it was the first time dad hit anyone. But he wouldn't let me get near him, to talk or to comfort him. And mother and father are not getting along. They fight all the time…it's only a matter of time…and the partners at work, they want me to act all nice and I don't know what else to do…I think the pressures getting to me."

The sandwich had arrived and Itachi had finished it without realizing. Kyuubi was giving him a sympathetic smile. "Tell you what Itachi-san…I think you need a break. So forget work for now. Cancel all your meeting, you're coming with me and we're going to do something really wild!"

"Kyuubi-san…I can't. I have really important meetings today and if I cancel then…" Itachi looked Ta him in surprise.

"Then what? You'll have to send your apologies and re schedule for another time is all. Lemme persuade ya, ya need the fuckin break. And quit callin me Kyuubi-san…Kyuubi or Kyuu will suffice." The man smiled a sweet smile at Itachi.

Itachi stared at him torn between both the decisions. "Oh to hell with the meetings. Fine I'll cancel and come with you, Kyuubi." He was about to add san but stopped. The smile he got in return for that was a wide happy one. Itachi looked at him dazed.

He called his secretary and asked her to cancel and then followed Kyuubi to the small parking lot. Kyuubi had a gleaming, beautiful motorbike. The red head handed him a helmet. "First I think we should get you out of hat stuffy suit. Leave you car here, we'll pick it up later. We can also go see Naruto later."

Itachi nodded and wondered what Kyuubi meant. The red haired man suddenly grabbed him and pulled his coat off. Then he pulled the tie of as well. Itachi actually squawked. "Kyuubi, what the hell?"

Kyuubi grinned. "Wait a bit." Then he undid a few buttons on Itachi's shirt and mussed it up a bit. "Gosh it's so difficult to get you to look a little casual…whatever I do you look bloody neat!" then Kyuubi pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, burying his hands deep into Itachi's hair, undoing it, so it lay in tresses on his shoulders.

When he pulled away, Itachi was staring at him with half lidded eyes. "Huh?"

Kyuubi grinned. "Now you look loads better…and a lot more casual. So shall we leave?" Itachi nodded, trying his hardest not to blush. He got on behind Kyuubi and they zoomed off.

* * *

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair again. He loved doing that, he knew Sasuke liked it and somehow Sasuke relaxed when he did that. He wondered what this funny feeling he got was. Dinner with Sasuke's family might actually be nice. It had been ages since he'd got out. He watched as Sasuke stirred softly and a pink tongue came out to lick pink lips.

Naruto sniggered; Sasuke looked like such a kid, when he was like this. For once, he looked his age instead of like a bastard with a stick up his ass. The door opened and Sakura peeked in.

"Oh my god, Naruto…what are you doing?" she asked, whispering when Naruto shushed her.

Naruto smiled at her. "Shh, he's sleeping. Doesn't he look so adorable like this?" Sakura nodded and whipped out a camera and clicked a few quick pictures.

Naruto frowned at her. She waved her hands in front of her. "They're for you guys…and you know I love cute things…I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

Sakura sat down on a chair. "The flowers look pretty…did he bring them for you? That must be why he had to talk to Ino!"

Naruto looked a little curious. "Who's Ino? Is she that blonde friend of yours who used to come over? She seemed nice."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, she is nice, but she's a Sasuke groupie. Sasuke usually avoids her like the plague, but he surprised everyone in class two days back by not only talking but being really civil to her as well. We were all shell shocked. You must be pretty close for him to have gone through speaking to her!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he isn't being such a prick anymore. I missed you, Sakura-chan you didn't come for two whole days!"

Sakura shook her head. "I have been a bit busy…mom wanted me staying home. Have you visited your father yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "I guess I will sometime. Kyuubi came by…I think he has a thing for Sasuke's brother Itachi. I feel sorry for the man…we wont know him once Kyuubi's done with him."

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah…well, Neji's getting out tomorrow. He wanted to come see you, but TenTen is guarding him, she actually threatened to hurt him, if he moved. She said she would sue that switch blade she carries about to disembowel him. "

Naruto smiled. "Poor Neji. That's exactly why I don't date women these days. You're all ok as friends, but when it comes to mates, you'll kill us for the smallest thing." He moved his head as Sakura tried to clout him.

Sasuke whined a little, and burrowed his head into the pillow and Naruto's shoulder. Sakura almost cooed over him. Naruto smiled down at him. "I think I will get some sleep too."

Sakura nodded. She could see where this was heading. She hoped it would work out…she didn't want either of them hurt. She wished she could help them get together, but then it was better if this was a slow thing. That way they'd care more. She waved to Naruto and slipped out.

* * *

A/N:

Taka is slammed into the wall by Itachi who kisses her fiercely.

Itachi: what the hell? You let Kyuubi-asshole manhandle me?

Taka: Gods, your so bloody possessive, seriously, it's just a story! You're the one I love… (Apart from Hoshi-sama) . so stop acting so weird.

Itachi: fine. I'll just leave you alone shall? You're mine! You belong to me, regardless of whether I belong to you or not.

Taka huffs and walks off. Itachi follows.

Sasuke: I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if there's not too much of me and Naruto, but there will be in all the coming chapters. So review and make taka happy otherwise she'll grouch about and Itachi will go mad and they'll have make up sex like they're doing now….and I'll be the one suffering, they're so goddamn loud! So out of pity for me…review!

Naruto: all the reviewers get Taka's awesome brownies…she makes the best ones in the world!

Sasuke: no wonder you're stuffing yourself dobe. You're already so podgy!

Naruto glomps Sasuke and cries and they off to make up too.

Review!


	5. The Dinner

A/N: so here is another chapter! thank you for reviewing all of you. i'd like to have a vote on something...this is most probably going to be sasunarusasu...so i'd like a vote on if their first time is going to be sasunaru or narusasu! please dont forget to leave your votes...if you dont then dont gripe about it later! no lemon for another chapter or so i think.

Chapter 5:

Itachi clutched Kyuubi as they drove through the streets. It looked weird…a guy in a suit hanging on to a red haired goth kinda guy. They were racing to Itachi's company, because Itachi had spent the night at Kyuubi's. The red head being laid back had woken him up late. Itachi blushed, he felt a bit weird holding onto Kyuubi like this, but he also found himself wishing that they had actually done something last night. But then Kyuubi was too drunk by the time they had finished.

At last they reached and Itachi jumped off the bike. "Thanks Kyuubi, I'll see you sometime later." Kyuubi grinned and pulled Itachi forward by the tie, kissing him softly. Itachi was thankful that they were in the parking lot…anywhere else; the whole thing would be in the papers by evening.

"Itachi…keep in touch ok? Come see me sometimes." Kyuubi smiled once more, before zooming out of the parking lot.

Itachi watched him go and suddenly felt lonely. He had loved yesterday, he'd actually let go somewhat, which he hadn't done in years. He walked to the elevator, nodding to everyone. He got into the elevator that took him straight to his office. Leaning against the wall, he thought back to yesterday.

(flashback)

"Where are we going?" Itachi yelled into Kyuubi's ear. He was feeling really guilty about not going to work.

"You'll see when we get there." Kyuubi yelled back Itachi really couldn't say much about Kyuubi's riding except that he was glad he was still alive through the ride.

At last they reached a small lake. Kyuubi paid for a few rods and some bait. Itachi looked at him incredulously. "You brought me fishing? I could do this with anyone!"

Kyuubi just gave him a secret smile. "Well, you haven't ever been fishing with me have you? Or at this lake?"

"No I haven't, but it's just fishing isn't it?"

"That's what _you_ think." With those ominous words they had started. The fishing had really been an experience. This particular lake was infested with monster fish. Fish that had mutated in some crazy ways. People here fished for sport, not food. Kyuubi was right Itachi had never done this type of fishing before…the kind where you could get pulled into the lake and drink copious amounts of toxic water. This is exactly what he would have done if Kyuubi hadn't caught him around the waist and saved him.

After the traumatic fishing experience, Kyuubi decided to take Itachi roller blading. Itachi really didn't want to admit that he had no idea how to skate. After all he was supposed to be the perfect Uchiha. But then he watched a few people…it looked easy. That thought was lost the minute he fell into Kyuubi's arms. He tried not to look at Kyuubi's smirk and ended up spending the next hour learning how to balance. What the hell? He had never had time for all this…he was too busy graduating from college.

After roller blading, Kyuubi took him to a run down diner to experience the 'poor' way of life. Itachi had to agree that the food here was awesome…he made up his mind to come here more often, even if the surroundings were unhygienic. Then they went to the library…Kyuubi liked 'Asterix' and they read the comics for a long time. Itachi personally loved Cacofonix…even though in reality he would have murdered a man like that.

Once the library was ready to close, Kyuubi took Itachi to the cool new club on the block. Not too many rich people came here, but Itachi had a lot more fun this way. There was this weird shark like man called Kisame who had tried to chat him up. But then Kyuubi had taken him aside and whispered something and then the man had left him alone. Kisame did seem like a good friend of Kyuubi's though. The club had some band called 'Sound of Snakes' playing for them, with this weird snake-like guy called Orochimaru who kept making out with the drummer Kabuto. Kyuubi drank drink after drink. Then suddenly his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore, so Itachi had to take him home. They had gotten lost for an hour because Kyuubi was disoriented.

Itachi lost his temper and dumped a bottle of water over Kyuubi, getting him to focus on giving him directions at least. Then he had gotten Kyuubi into bed and curled up on the sofa. At some point in the night Kyuubi had leaped onto Itachi and snuggled. So waking up was a little embarrassing…Itachi went back to sleep after that and was late for work.

(End of Flashback)

Itachi smiled a small smile and walked into his office. He found his father waiting for him. he wondered why his dad was here. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Your secretary told me that you skipped work yesterday. I was wondering why…your mother was trying to reach you all day." Fugaku scowled.

"I met a friend and we chilled…it's been ages since I got a day off. I'm sorry for not calling you." Itachi sat down at his desk, flipping through some papers.

Fugaku nodded. "That's all right then, but please tell me next time will you? And by the way, Sasuke's bringing a friend over for dinner today. I know it's surprising, but he wants you to go with him and take the SUV today. So get back early please."

Itachi nodded. Then he tried to concentrate on his work as his dad left, but a red head with a beautiful smile haunted him.

* * *

Naruto and Shizune looked over the pile of clothes. "I don't know what to wear! I don't know what to wear!" Naruto chanted like a mantra….he hadn't been out in ever so long, so the hospital clothes had sufficed. Shizune whacked him on the head.

"Naruto! Don't panic…tell you what I'll send Kotetsu down to the store with your sizes? Since Iruka knows you and he's working there part time…since all his classes are in the morning, he'll be able to pick some nice stuff out." Shizune smiled a little. It felt so good to see Naruto take an interest in things like this…maybe the Uchiha brat wasn't so bad after all.

Alf an hour later, Kotetsu walked in with a few packages. "Iruka set you dozens of clothes…you owe me, Uzumaki! You'll have to do that Tsunade impersonation for me later." Kotetsu set the packages down at the foot of the bed. "But Iruka says you must wear these two today…he sent a silk shirt and black dress pants, he says they're a gift."

Naruto tear-ed up just a bit. "I haven't seen Iruka in such a long time. Ask him to come over sometime Shizune, I know he's busy…and we had that fight the last time, but I'd like to see him."

Shizune nodded. "Ok, gaki….you have only an hour more to get decent. Kotetsu take him to the baths…I'll lay the clothes out. Don't put him back into bed, put him in the wheel chair and by any chance do you have some hair gel?"

The next hour was flurry of activity. Even Naruto didn't know what was going on half the time, all he knew was that half the hospital staff was trying to help him get ready. Then suddenly there was a silence. Shizune looked at him…. "There you look hot!" if Naruto had any doubt about the fact, it was cleared by the numerous females fainting at the sight of him. He sweat dropped.

* * *

Sasuke impatiently tapped his foot. Where was Itachi? He had, had an extra class today so it was all ready five thirty. By the time they drove to the hospital it would be six. Suddenly he saw the SUV skid as it turned before it righted itself and topped in front of him.

Sasuke got in with a weird look on his face. "Naaa, Itachi…what is with the driving today? Why are you late?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi blushed. Then he caught sight of something that made him choke. "Aniki! Is…is that a hicky?" he was so shocked he even called Itachi Aniki.

Itachi blushed even more. He had stopped off to say hello to Kyuubi, but the red head had manhandled him again. But he couldn't explain that to Sasuke so he ignored the question. He snuck a glance at Sasuke who was staring at him with his mouth open and couldn't help laughing. Sasuke blinked and began to smile, it was a small one, but it made Itachi feel happy.

They parked and walked to Naruto's ward. Sasuke opened the door while answering Itachi's question about school. He turned around and stopped staring. Naruto was looking…hot, handsome, delicious, drool worthy….Sasuke's mind stopped functioning.

The blonde was wearing an orange silk shirt and black dress pants. For some reason, the blue of his eyes was deeper and his hair which was still looked messy had been tamed into stylish messy locks. The whole picture with Naruto biting his lip, looking at Sasuke anxiously, made Sasuke's hear race.

"Uh…Sasuke, are you going to let me come in or are you going to stand there drooling?" Itachi's dry voice sounded. Sasuke jumped and moved out of the way.

"Hey, Naruto-kun…you're looking nice today. Trying to make a good impression on my parents are we?" Itachi grinned. Naruto turned a bright red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Nor does Sasuke, do you Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the dark haired boy who was staring at him…"Um…Sasuke? Are you in there?"

Sasuke jerked and looked at him. "Uh…you look…..uh…um…you look really beautiful!" He blurted and then blushed a crimson that would have rivaled blood.

Naruto blushed too. "Thanks…so when do we leave?"

Itachi bowed. "Right now, if that would please you, your majesty! Your wish is my command…I'll do anything you want, if I can steal a kiss later on!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kyaa! Ero!" as Sasuke thwacked Itachi on the head with a jealous glare. Itachi laughed. "Just kidding…thought it would be nice to see your reaction, after all you are a budding couple…"

Both the boys turned away. Sasuke grimaced. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let's get going ok?"

Sasuke wheeled Naruto down to the SUV which was parked where nobody could stare at him. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto in the back seat. Naruto looked out of the window hungrily. It had been age since he'd seen all these places. Itachi stopped to get them an ice each.

Naruto realized they'd come into his old neighborhood. This neighborhood stretched for two blocks. Naruto caught hold of Sasuke's arm. "I used to live on this block…that was our house, Jiraiya-jisan, pays the house tax and stuff now."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto hand. "Yeah I live on the next block, so when you move back we can have loads of fun. I'm so glad you agreed to come. This should do you some good."

Naruto nodded and they reached Sasuke house. True to Sasuke's word, Itachi drove all the way up to the door way, so Sasuke could put Naruto into the wheel chair. The door opened and Mikoto came out. She smiled at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun...it's nice to finally meet you." She watched as Sasuke wheeled him up to her. "Come on in. Sasuke didn't tell me anything about your favorite food, so I didn't know what to make!"

Naruto smiled his bright smile. "That's ok Uchiha-san. I don't have too many preferences, but my favorite food is ramen. Thank you for asking."

Mikoto's eyes widened at the bright smile. She had never expected Sasuke to have a bright and open friend like this. "Well, thank you for telling me, so I can get it made the next time you visit."

Naruto nodded. Then Sasuke took him upstairs…the Uchiha household had ramps for wheel chairs, because Sasuke's grandma was an invalid and visit sometimes. As they wheeled into Sasuke's room Naruto noticed that it was unusually bare. There was nothing; no posters, no pictures, no wall hangings, nothing. It was painted a dark blue, there was a nice wooden desk against one wall, a huge four poster bed took up most of the room, there was a calendar on the wall opposite the desk, a door to his walk in closet was next to the calendar and a little way next to it was the door to the bathroom.

Sasuke looked a little stiff as if waiting for Naruto to approve. Naruto didn't want to offend him but he was Sasuke's best friend and didn't want to lie to him. "Well, it's a nice room, though it is a little dull right now….maybe you should spruce it up a bit?"

It looked like Sasuke was struggling not to say something cutting. Naruto just shook his head a little and turned to look at him. "Sasuke, I didn't mean to offend you…it's just that it's empty…you know like a guest room….tell you what, when I come over next we can make it lived in ok?" he smiled a hesitant smile. Sasuke's glare softened a little.

"Yeah, whatever dobe. We don't have much time before dinner, so what do you want to do? I could show around the house if you like…" Sasuke offered.

Naruto nodded. They went to the hall, study, garden, pool and even sneaked a peak into Itachi's room when the man was showering. Then Sasuke deposited Naruto in the sitting room and went up to change. Naruto looked around wondering what to do when Fugaku walked in through the door.

Naruto looked up and smiled at the man. "Um…you must be Sasuke's dad. Nice to meet you….my name's Uzumaki Naruto." his blue eyes crinkled.

Fugaku gaped for a moment…wondering if this really was _Sasuke's_ friend. Then he couldn't resist smiling back. "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. You're right I am Sasuke's father. I'll be back in a minute…sorry about this, but I have to change."

Naruto smiled again. "Sure, Uchiha-san." Then he saw Sasuke enter. The raven hair boy looked….gorgeous. He was wearing this nice maroon shirt and black jeans. He completely ignored his dad and walked to Naruto's side. "Heh, sorry about that…I guess I took too long?" Naruto shook his head. He quelled the urge to reach out and hold Sasuke.

* * *

Dinner was yummy! They had gone all out as Sasuke was bringing a friend, so there was soup to start with, and canapés as appetizer. Then there was a perfectly grilled, stuffed chicken and tender vegetables and some awesome gravy… loads of different kinda of bread and for dessert there was strawberry cheesecake. But then we will begin at the beginning.

Everyone was already seated at the table when Sasuke wheeled Naruto in. Mikoto wondered if they should have made place for the wheelchair itself and looked surprised as Sasuke pulled out a chair. Then he gently lifted Naruto and placed him onto the chair.

"You comfortable?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice, not noticing the slight looks of surprise that flitted across his parents faces. When Naruto nodded, he pushed the wheel chair against the wall and sat down. Naruto looked around as they were about to eat and clapped his hands loudly getting everyone's attention. "Itadakimasu!"

Mikoto smiled. Then the blonde looked around…. "Um…sorry I always do that before a meal." They all nodded, Sasuke excluded who had this weird look on his face as he stared at the blonde. After that there was an uncomfortable silence.

This meant that Naruto had to break the ice, as he was good at it. He looked around and decided to begin with Mikoto. "Mikoto-san…the food is really good. Thank you for having me over."

Mikoto looked like she hadn't gotten a compliment in years. After all she did cook most of the meals herself, getting the chef to help out. Usually no one acknowledged her for it. "Why thank you, Naruto-kun. You can come over anytime; I'd love to cook for you!" she smiled a really nice smile.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks a lot Mikoto-san!" Then he turned to Itachi. "Hey Itachi! Thank you for driving me here so I could have this awesome dinner!"

Itachi grinned. "Of course, Naruto-sama…I'll drive you anywhere if you'd reward me with a grin like…OW!" he turned to see Sasuke's heated glare.

Fugaku looked at his older son curiously. "What's wrong Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head. "I think it was a mosquito…I told the gardener not to leave the French windows open!"

Naruto turned to Fugaku. "How is retirement going Fugaku-san? I'm sure it must be really hard for you…" the older man nodded. Again this Uchiha was surprised that there was someone concerned.

"Well…I don't know. It is a little hard…but I think I can find things to keep me busy." Fugaku smiled at the blond boy.

Naruto grinned. "You can take up something else. Dad used to say he'd love to take up teaching, after I took over the business. So if you do some teaching or tutoring you wont feel too bored…"

Fugaku brightened. "That's an idea…you're dad always had great ideas! So tell me how Sasuke's doing…how did you become friends actually?"

Naruto grinned and glanced at Sasuke mischievously. "Well, we didn't become friends right away…in fact he was rude so I punched him the first day we met. But then he came back the next day and apologized. So I thought I'd give him another chance. Then I realized he was such a nice guy under it all…did you know he brought me a plant to take care of? He's the first person to actually think I'd want something to care for in that ward all by myself."

The Uchiha's gaped. Fugaku looked at Sasuke who was fixedly staring at his plate. Mikoto was smiling at her younger son. "What a nice thing to do Sasuke! You didn't even tell us…!" Itachi just watched his brother.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't even tell them? Where did you get all that money from?"

Sasuke blushed. "Shut up dobe!"

Naruto scowled. "You shut up, teme! How come you're always like this? I mean seriously why hide all the adorable-ness beneath the bastard air?"

The rest of the Uchiha's covered a smile as Sasuke looked up with a horrified expression, blushing purple. "I am not adorable dobe! God what will it take for you shut up, huh?"

"Let's see…how about a small puppy, I love dogs…and another cute bonsai…and then you do whatever I want for the rest of the week?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke snorted. "In your dreams, dobe. Forget it…I'll just ignore you!" the two forgot that the whole family was present as well."

Naruto pouted. "Ok how about just the 'do whatever I say during the week thing'…please Sasuke?" he turned puppy dog eyes brimming with pleading and innocence on the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he visibly struggled to not crumble to that look under the gleeful eyes of his family. "No…" Naruto turned it up another notch. Sasuke could feel his defenses turning to dust. "Oh all right, would you stop giving me that look?"

Naruto nodded and sat back with a satisfied look. Mikoto stifled a giggle; Sasuke had looked so cute when he had blushed. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, how about you spend the night? Actually how about you stay the entire week? Anyway Sasuke has spring break…and I'm sure it will be easier for him to comply with your wishes at home?"

Naruto looked doubtful. "Ah no…I'm…it'll be difficult…i…you see…"

Sasuke sighed. "Look dobe, I know your routine…I can look after you…and well, mother is right, I can do whatever you want here including borrowing one of Kiba's pups. So just say yes and mom can talk to Tsunade."

Naruto looked Ta Sasuke who seemed indifferent, but there was something in his eyes that told Naruto it was better to stay. So he nodded. "All right…if you say so."

Sasuke gave him a smile. His parents stared at that too, Sasuke never smiled. "Thanks dobe. Now finish the cheese cake will you…I want to take you to the garden."

Naruto complied. Sasuke lifted him and bypassed the wheelchair. Naruto exclaimed. "What the…"

Sasuke smirked. "Come on, this is a nicer way of getting you to the garden…anyway I'd be lifting you out of the chair when we got there!"

The rest of the family gathered in the living room right next to the garden. they could hear soft murmurs as Sasuke and Naruto talked. Naruto was telling Sasuke a story about how he had jumped into a pool to impress a hot girl and ended up splashing her as well as embarrassing himself for having jumped in with his shoes and shades.

Mikoto was just about to comment on how nice Naruto was when a strange sound filled the air. Even Fugaku froze, they looked out. Sasuke was laughing…what's more he was laughing loudly and rolling around, with Naruto shrieking at him.

Itachi looked at the picture…_must be an angel in disguise…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ok so one more chapter done. I was wondering what to write about the dinner, but then I ended up writing four pages about it….goes onto show how I should just stop dithering and get on with it! Neways Naruto's story is a true one. I remember doing that to try to get the attention of this gorgeous Adonis when I was in sixth grade…only I jumped int with my sandals, shades, and what not. Wow it was sooo embarrassing. Hope you liked this chapter.

Taka

Itachi with a scowl: who were you trying to impress?

Taka: isn't it my bf's job to be worrying about this…? (Defiantly looking at him)

Itachi: you have a bf? (Glares the death glare.)

Taka pulls out shades. : Eep, did I forget to tell you? I mean…I do not…I obviously love you!

Itachi runs away crying and Kyuubi comforts him, winking at authoress for giving him a sexy little cuddle bun.


	6. Time

A/N: just wanted to say i love this chapter...warning for fluff!

Chapter 6:

Naruto woke up in a really soft bed. He wondered where he was and realized that it was Sasuke's room. But Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the pillows. His wheel chair was in the corner and he really needed to pee. It was a routine…and he couldn't let that go awry. He wondered if Sasuke really knew his routine, when a loud curse erupted from the bathroom.

Naruto looked at the bathroom door as Sasuke ran out with just a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping with water. "Dobe!" he stopped running and looked at the blond. "Oh you're awake…you need to pee!"

Naruto laughed. "Yes, I need to pee. So…" Sasuke scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom. Naruto felt a weird sensation as his face rubbed against the smooth skin of the Uchiha's smooth, slick shoulder. When they reached, Sasuke held him up as he peed. But he closed his eyes to give Naruto privacy, when a small part of his mind urged him to take a peek.

_Take a peek…it'll do no harm, after all he is hot! _ Urged the little devil Sasuke. Angel Sasuke shook his head. _No…Naruto needs his privacy…and don't take a peek! You have some morals…otherwise you'd turn into Kakashi…_

"Oh hell no!"

"Uh…Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto looking at him strangely. "Uh… Sasuke, I'm done… and why are you talking to yourself?"

Sasuke blushed a little. "Nothing…just thinking aloud. Um…why don't I help you shower first and then I'll finish my shower?" he turned even redder at that. Naruto blushed too. He let Sasuke get him out of the pajamas, but kept his boxers on. It didn't matter if they got wet, but he _wasn't_ stripping in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke soaped him and then washed him off. He looked away when Naruto washed _some_ parts himself. Then he toweled Naruto dry and helped him get some clothes on, which proved to be embarrassing and difficult, with Sasuke trying to pull Naruto's boxers on without looking. _Oh my god, did I touch his…shit! _Sasuke quickly yanked on the rest of Naruto's clothes, dumped the blond in the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

He cursed himself for feeling turned on and was thankful that he got out of there before Naruto noticed. Turning the shower to cold, he managed to get his feelings under control.

Pulling an old black t-shirt and some jeans he went back into his room. Naruto was frowning at the walls. Sasuke wondered what was up. So he asked. Naruto just shook his head.

"Sasuke, can I talk to Itachi for a minute? It's a little private." Asked Naruto hesitantly. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

Sasuke grimaced a little but nodded. He went out and bellowed for Itachi to come. Itachi did come, giving Naruto the glimpse of another bare chested Uchiha. Naruto gulped and gave Sasuke a look. Sasuke frowned and got out.

Itachi checked the door to make sure Sasuke wasn't listening and then looked at Naruto. "So what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

It was an hour later that Sasuke wheeled Naruto down to the dinning table. Breakfast was tasty and simple. The older Uchihas had left to work, so only they were alone. They ate and then wandered around the garden. Sasuke got Kiba to lend them one of his pups…after convincing Kiba that he wouldn't torture it and that it was Naruto. Then he walked back to Naruto who was digging around in a flower bed trying to plant something. He let go of the puppy which bounded up to Naruto, planting its paws on his waist.

Naruto looked down and blinked. Then he looked up at Sasuke with the sweetest smile ever. "Oh my god…thanks Sasuke. Are you sure it's not a bother?"

"Nah…but we can't keep it for always. It had to go back to Inuzuka's at the end of the week. I'm sorry about that." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto nodded, but looked really happy all the same. "What's his name?" he asked as he played with the small brown bundle. The pup seemed to be trying to reach his face, with its very licky little tongue.

"Inuzuka said you can name him." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and the puppy promptly jumped onto him. Placing its paws on his chest it gave him a long lick on the cheek. Sasuke squirmed, it tickled…he was going to laugh if he wasn't careful…he never laughed, yesterday was a slip. The puppy continued to wash his face, moving a little to keep its balance. Once more Sasuke gave a soft laugh.

"Naruto…take him away, it tickles!" Sasuke held the pup up to Naruto who took him and cuddled him.

"Let's call him…Chocolate. He reminds me of Chocolate." Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who shrugged his stoic face on once more. They lay back on the ground and watched the clouds. Naruto realized why Shikamaru liked this. He pointed out a funny looking cloud and before they knew it they were making up a story about it. Of course Naruto got pissed off, when Sasuke's started making the story line morbid. Sasuke objected that it was too sugary a story…I mean come on, who wants to have flowers during a battle? After bounding around them with seemingly relentless energy and washing them to the point of being squeaky clean and smelling of puppy…Chocolate cuddled up in between and fell asleep as Naruto caressed him behind his ears. Sasuke watched with a hint of a smile. For once, his life seemed to be going really nicely.

* * *

"Hello?" Itachi said sounding bored. It was his secretary.

"Uchiha-san…someone called Uzumaki has come to see you. He says its urgent." The secretary sounded a little star struck. Itachi wondered if it was Kyuubi…from his secretary's voice, it had to be Kyuubi. Only Kyuubi could produce that start struck quality in people.

"Send him in." Itachi said wondering what was so urgent. He got his answer when he walked to the door to welcome the red head, but instead got smashed into the wall next to the door, with hot lips on his own.

Itachi _almost_ squeaked. He pulled away and looked into those golden eyes. "Hello…what was so urgent?" was it just him, or did his voice sound faint. The red head grinned, seductively.

"This was urgent…" and he kissed Itachi again, moving down to his neck. The dark haired young man gave a low moan and pressed against the taller man.

Kyuubi pulled away and picked Itachi up, setting him on the nice leather couch. "Well, I need to talk to you about us…" and with that he leaned back on the couch, holding Itachi close to him. Itachi glanced at the door and was thankful that the red head had, had the sense to lock it. He was even more grateful that there were no security camera's in his office.

"What about us?" he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Was Kyuubi going to say he didn't want to meet anymore…was that kiss a goodbye kiss?

The red head nuzzled Itachi's neck. "Well…I…I wanted to know if you were free tonight? You know…just thought I'd take you out, some place nice…I just got a nice big check. And well, Jiraiya wants me to take over the business…I don't know… need to think about that, just thought I'd spend time with you and well…talk to you about it, only we never talk, because I always end up molesting you and feeling really horny. I mean we are getting close and you've got this yummy body, which draws my hands to it like a magnet and well...I've always wondered when I'd get fuck you and…"

As Kyuubi continued it hit Itachi that Kyuubi was _nervous_. This of course would account for the constant stream of perverted babble that he seemed to spouting. It was annoying. Itachi captured his lips in a kiss. "Kyuubi…are you asking me out on a date?"

Kyuubi swallowed a teeny bit and nodded. "Well, we haven't been on an _official_ date yet…so…"

"Ok, then. _I'll_ pick _you_ up at seven. Pick the restaurant f your choice. And we'll also talk about this thing with Jiraiya ok?" Itachi smiled.

Kyuubi nodded, before Itachi pushed him down and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. There was always that bit of a battle to see who would dominate who.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sasuke was covered in four different types of ingredients. Naruto had discovered that he wasn't perfect at everything. The one thing Sasuke sucked at was cooking…he had tried to make tempura and had ended up making some kind of mushy looking fried thing, that even Chocolate didn't want to sniff.

Then he had had to start over again, with Naruto carefully guiding him, and explaining that a pinch of salt was usually half a teaspoon or less. It didn't help that Sasuke didn't even understand what salt did for the food. He always knew _something_ was missing, but didn't realize it was salt. Naruto had playfully leaned over from his chair and pick up the half full pack of flour and thrown it at Sasuke, who was stirring the pasta Naruto had taught him to make.

The other boy had glared, looking like a ghost, absolutely covered in the powdery white substance. Naruto laughed and laughed, it was funny to see two black eyes spitting fire from a mountain of flour. Sasuke had picked up a pot of jelly that the cook had made and threw it at Naruto, who gasped and spluttered, covered in sticky raspberry stuff. It didn't exactly become a complete food fight, when the chef walked in to check up on them and got a wave of white sauce splatter onto her.

They were both thoroughly scolded and poor Sasuke was made to clean the whole mess up, given that Naruto couldn't move. He glared at the blond at every given opportunity. Naruto just gave him a big grin, which annoyed him no end. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Don't sit there grinning at me…at least you don't have to clean. You can just sit there and loll around all day, while I'm stuck cleaning! Must be a breeze being paralyzed!" he ground out frustrated. He looked up to see a shocked and hurt expression on the blond's face and mentally cursed. He was going to have to apologize again…and he hated apologizing.

He walked up to the blond, who looked away and awkwardly put his arms around him. "Naruto…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way…I was really frustrated."

Naruto hugged him back. "I know…it just hurt a little. Its ok, I guess I would be just as mad if I had to clean. I wish there was some way I could help you…"

Sasuke felt a bit guilty, Naruto always forgave him. Then his eyes gleamed. "Well, since you want to help so badly…why don't you clean the counters? You can even wash the dishes…you can reach the sink and counter because they are pretty low…and I'll do the floor and the mopping and stuff…"

Naruto looked just a little dismayed, but sighed. "Fine then…gimme the dish rags and keep the dish cleaner closer so I don't have to lean too much." After that things progressed faster and though Chocolate made a mess of his lunch and Sasuke had to clean that up as well.

After lunch Sasuke insisted that Naruto take a nap. Naruto tried to protest, but the Uchiha bundled him into bed regardless before lying down next to him with a book. Naruto scowled and whined, but fell asleep mid-whine after twenty minutes. Chocolate whined too until Sasuke dumped him on the bed too. Sasuke stopped reading and looked at Naruto with a strange feeling.

(Short Sasuke POV)

I looked at the dobe sleeping and wondered what these weird feelings welling up inside me were. I never wanted any friends…I wasn't a part of this family; no one cared about me nor I about them. Since when did I start getting this mushy?

I couldn't help my thoughts straying towards all the times that Naruto had ever smiled. That smile did something to me…I want him to smile at me that way all the time. He's got this weird sunlight around him…that I never had. And that crazy optimism about anything that happens. If I was in his place, I would go crazy…but he never does, he just treats everyone sweetly and doesn't seem to regret anything at all.

He hides all the pain he's feeling under that unbreakable mask of his…I do too, but our masks are different. His mask is about caring for everyone else and making friends, whereas mine is all about not getting hurt and shutting people out. I don't know when he got so close to me…I'm a jerk, but he forgives me for everything I do or say. He doesn't hold any grudges against me and he's never asked me to change for him.

How can he be so nice? I want to learn too…I like the way he makes me open up…I don't ever want him to leave. I don't really want to think like that. Everyone always leaves in the end…but Naruto's different…actually come to think of it, all I want I guess is for this dobe to be happy.

(End POV)

Sasuke looked a little pleased when Naruto's hand suddenly rested on his chest. The dobe made up for not being able to move, with his hands. Sasuke found that they were all over the place when the blond slept. He reached out to trace Naruto's whiskered cheek…no he didn't want this dobe to leave…

* * *

Itachi drove up to Kyuubi's place and honked. He hadn't had time to go home and get changed. He'd just gotten his secretary to pick up some semi-formal clothes. So he was wearing a nice polo shirt and some jeans…so even if Kyuubi picked an expensive restaurant it would be ok.

Kyuubi stepped out and Itachi caught his breath. For once Kyuubi wasn't dressed goth style. He'd removed his lip stud and eyebrow ring. He was dressed in regular dark blue jeans and a black v-neck T-shirt, which confirmed Itachi's idea that they weren't going anywhere too formal. He looked a bit nervous and kept pushing his longish red hair out of his eyes.

Itachi smiled at him. "You look…don't kill me for saying it, but you look beautiful…"

Kyuubi blushed a bit and then grinned. "Um…I don't usually dress like this…not that I don't like it, but…" Itachi understood. He nodded.

"So where are we going? Any place special?" Itachi asked.

Kyuubi nodded. "We are going to that small nice Italian restaurant a few blocks down. I love the chicken parmigiana they make there. And well, it's comfortable."

Itachi nodded. They drove up and got a nice table in a corner. Kyuubi insisted on ordering wine…they both ate chicken parmigiana, because Itachi said that he knew if he didn't eat the same thing, Kyuubi would try to steal his food.

The dinner was quiet and filled with an underlying tension…not the hard kind, but the romantic kind. Kyuubi wondered why there was a strange floaty feeling in his chest. They discussed whether Kyuubi should go back to his company. Itachi advised that he should. It would be good, because he was the heir. He suggested that Kyuubi at least manage it until Naruto could take over.

Kyuubi said he'd think over it. He was surprised that he had managed to go for an hour in Itachi's presence without molesting him. Itachi and he had a little fight over who was paying and Kyuubi won. That was only because he had charmed the waitress and snatched the check away before Itachi could budge. Then he refused to say how much it had come to.

Itachi drove him home. Just as he was getting out, Itachi kissed him softly. For some reason it gave both of them, more of jolt than their passionate kisses. They staggered to the door still kissing and at the same time fumbling for the keys. Itachi did want to stay, but he knew he had to go to work early the next day. He kissed Kyuubi again.

"I'll see you tomorrow…call me." He whispered.

Kyuubi nodded a little breathlessly and waited by the door, which was a ploy to kiss Itachi again and again till the latter disentangled himself and walked to the car. As he watched Itachi driving off, Kyuubi wondered about what he was getting into…he gulped. This seemed to be getting a little serious and Kyuubi had never been serious about anything except Naruto's welfare before.

Unknown to him, the stoic Itachi was also having some trouble. Itachi was scared…of course he had had his times of sex and stuff, but he'd never felt like _this_. All those had been stuff to keep him distracted with things at home. Was this…lo…Itachi stopped his thoughts. No he didn't want to go there right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion Naruto had woken up. They'd both decided to bathe Chocolate. And decided the garden would be the best place to do so. Then Naruto could sit down and help as well. Sasuke dragged a little blow- up pool out and filled it with water. Naruto was very happy and Sasuke was happy (though he didn't show it) that Naruto was happy.

The only one who wasn't happy was Chocolate who didn't understand why everyone wasn't being put through the torture of a bath. His inner puppy shook his head firmly…if he was going down; they were all going down with him! Which is why Naruto and Sasuke ended thoroughly wet, and with enough wrestling got Chocolate clean, after which he ran to the flower bed and rolled around. His little puppy eyes seemed to mock them and for some reason they could see malicious glee and scorn written all over the puppy's face.

Naruto clutched Sasuke. "He looks so evil, Sasuke. It's like he want to rub it in our faces that we are fools." But Chocolate realized he couldn't afford to alienate the people who were supposed to feed him, so he ran back and rubbed against them making them dirty too. He looked up at them seeming to say 'I want to show you the joys of dirt!'

Finally Sasuke got one of the maids to do it. It was six, so they grabbed an early dinner having something light to eat. Then they played a game for a while. They went by the pool at around eight o clock. Suddenly Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hey dobe, I feel like a swim…do you mind?" Naruto shook his head, so Sasuke went off to change into his trunks. Then he dived perfectly into the pool.

After swimming a bit he noticed Naruto looking at the pool longingly and frowned a bit. Then an idea hit him. "Do you want to join me dobe?"

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean? I can't swim…don't you know that, I mean I can't stand how can you expect me to swim?"

Sasuke grimaced. "Lets get you into some trunks and I'll show you." After another embarrassing ordeal of getting Naruto changed, Sasuke carried him to the water, before jumping in. Naruto yelled and clutched at him. Laughing Sasuke cradled him closer.

"Come on, I can hold you and swim. Turn your back to me." Then Sasuke slipped his arms more securely around Naruto's waist, before swimming backwards. Naruto let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder and looked at the stars. It felt nice to be in the cool water, lying against Sasuke, just relaxing. He had never done this since his accident.

Sasuke held him a little tighter and swam faster, using just his legs. Then he left Naruto to cling to the edge and suddenly splashed him. Naruto yelped and glared at him, using one hand to splash him. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was ticklish and decided to test it. Holding Naruto up with one hand, he tickled him mercilessly. The blond laughed and struggled as much as he could, but it was a waste of energy. Finally Sasuke let him go and Naruto panted a smile still stretching his lips.

His eyes met Sasuke's obsidian one's and the world seemed to stop. He licked his lips lightly, just savoring thee weird feeling ebbing up. Sasuke was staring at him too, some weird intensity crackling between them. Naruto slowly moved forward, seeing Sasuke do the same. They were so close…almost no space between their noses now. Sasuke tilted his head a little.

"SASUKEE! Where are you guys?" Fugaku called out. Sasuke jumped away from Naruto, just holding him up now. His father came out and smiled.

"Oh you're here. Nice of you to help Naruto swim. How was your day?" Fugaku sounded friendly.

Sasuke blinked up at his father while Naruto grinned and talk about how much fun they had. Sasuke just carried him out of the pool and his father followed them, since Naruto wasn't letting up on the conversation. The best part of it was when Chocolate bounded into the changing room and promptly peed on Fugaku's leg. Even Sasuke had trouble biting back a smile at the horrified look on his father's face.

Then they made conversation with his mom as well. Sasuke hadn't spoken to them this much in all his seventeen years. After a while, he decided that Naruto needed to go to the toilet and then bed. After dumping an exhausted Naruto in bed and slipping in, he went to sleep to. Naruto turned to look at him and smiled when he saw the small smile on Sasuke's lips. Feeling peaceful, he curled up and gave in to the Lady of dreams.

* * *

A/N I know some of this was too fluffy, but I couldn't help it. I wanted things to be nice for them. I'm warning you though, things might go sweet for a while, and then it might not be sweet at all. And about whether it's SasuNaru or NaruSasu, their first time…a lot of votes have come in for SasuNaru, though someone gave me a good argument about NaruSasu. I'll have to see, it might be SasuNaru…but I'll be adding NaruSasu too. Maybe their second time or something. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter…cos I loved writing it. for once I'm not screwing up things for them or making Naruto bad. Angst will come in due course, but I just liked doing some thing sweet and simple. Ok then…see ya guys! oh and i have college now so iwont be updating too fast...i swear my teachers want my class dead! neways i'll try my best!

Taka.


	7. Falling

Chapter 7:

"_Dad, we're going to be late! I'm their star player, I can't be late!" I yelled into my father's ear. I hadn't bothered with putting on my seatbelt; I wanted to be ready to jump out of the car so I could rush straight to the locker rooms. _

_Dad laughed "All right, ebi (shrimp), I'll get you there on time!" _

_Mom smiled too. "Sweetheart, get your seatbelt on…and don't worry, you know Dad'll do anything for you!" _

_I smiled back at her. Yeah…I was always proud of the fact that I was dad's favorite son. Not that I didn't love Aniki, but dad was my universe. We had done everything together, dad and I. He was the one who comforted me when Kyuubi nii-chan had left. _

_So I listened to mom and sat back just a bit, still not bothering about the seat belt. We sped along merrily and every time dad stopped for the light, I squirmed and frowned…muttering darkly about not being on time. _

_I looked up as yet another light turned red and raised my eyebrow when dad didn't stop. He looked at me from his mirror and smiled. He didn't see the car coming head on, when he did it was too late. I heard my mom scream…the car hit us hard. The car jerked hard and I suddenly felt pain as I smashed through the glass. After I passed the glass I felt weightless, like I was floating until, gravity yanked me back to my senses as I hit the ground. Mind numbing pain shot through my back, before it went numb. _

_I squinted trying to see, what had happened…the sight got engraved in my memory…the car on he passenger side was completely crushed, my mom was slumped over with blood pouring everywhere, I couldn't see my dad. But my mom…she was pale…really pale, my brain tried to process these facts, as I started screaming myself raw…_

* * *

The night was cool, a light breeze flowing throw the trees made the leaves whisper silently. The silence was comforting, only the small whimpers of a puppy having a good dream interrupted it. The dark haired boy in the bed nuzzled closer to another blond one. The big grandfather clock downstairs ticked, its ticks echoing through the house.

The blanket like calm was shattered by a loud scream. Fugaku and Mikoto sat up in shock…Itachi ran out of his room. Sasuke jumped and then turned to look at the blond, who was suddenly screaming himself hoarse. Sasuke panted slightly and then tried to wake the blond.

"Naruto…wake up! Naruto!" he shook the blond slightly panicked. By this time the rest of the family had barged into his room. Mikoto ran up to the screaming boy, and gathered him up into her arms.

"Naruto, its ok. Wake up dear…" she said in a calm but firm voice. The screams slowly receded, turning into small whimpers. Chocolate had run into Sasuke's lap, giving small whines, with his tail between his legs.

Naruto opened frightened, but sleepy glazed blue eyes slowly, looking from one face to another. Then he buried his face into Mikoto's shoulder, sobbing. Mikoto shushed him, and cuddled him, holding him close, crooning.

Sasuke made out the muffled words "it was my fault…" being repeated over and over again. His mother was rubbing soothing circles onto Naruto's back, rocking him a little. It took about half an hour, and then the blond calmed down a little.

He turned to look at Sasuke, his face scrunched up and tear stained. He held his arm out and wiggled his fingers. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke moved forward gently and hugged the blond, taking him out of his mother's arms slowly and then laying him down before rearranging the bed covers. He forgot about his parents and brother, at the sight of those scared blue eyes. He stroked the blond's head softly.

"Naruto…you'll be fine ok? It wasn't your fault. It was just a bad dream…tell you what," Sasuke slipped out of bed, though the blond began to whimper. He rummaged in his desk and then pulled something out and came back to bed.

Then he held it out towards the blond. "This is a dream catcher Naruto. The American Indian tribes, say it'll catch the nightmares in its web, I'm going to hang it up here, so you won't have any." He hung it up and then slid in next to the blond. Mikoto kissed the blond on his forehead, before doing the same to Sasuke. Then they shuffled out of the room, leaving the dark haired boy, watching the light haired one.

* * *

When Naruto woke up in the morning, he was surprised to find Sasuke still in bed, hugging him. The dark haired boy was sleeping soundly not moving even when Naruto shifted. Naruto fell still too, though he could feel Chocolate trying to get to Sasuke. He caught the puppy when it came within arms reach and pulled it to his side. If Sasuke needed sleep, then Chocolate wasn't going to disturb him.

Sasuke moved closer and buried himself into Naruto's side, his face titled towards Naruto. The blond watched him for a moment, before bringing his head down and his lips onto those pale pink ones. It was a soft chaste kiss and when Naruto finished he found himself looking into shocked black eyes.

Both the boys blushed. Sasuke licked his lips and then moved up to capture Naruto's lips again. He moved his lips against Naruto's taking his upper lip into his mouth slightly.

"Woah! Bad timing! Who knew you guys would start a morning like this?"

Sasuke almost yelped and pulled away from Naruto. He turned to glare at an amused Itachi. Naruto blushed crimson and studied the ceiling. Itachi merely grinned.

"Well, I thought I'd wake you up and tell you that breakfast is waiting. Mom and dad have an important announcement to make too. oh and Naruto you might want to look at the papers…or keep your phone on." Itachi bowed and left.

Naruto stared after him. "Um…Sasuke I need to go…you know…" Sasuke looked at him, blushing and nodded.

* * *

When they went down, Mikoto and Fugaku were in the dinning room, already seated rifling through some files. They smiled as the two boys entered. Mikoto stood up serving them herself…another thing that surprised Sasuke.

"Boys we have some good and kind of bad news. First the bad news. Mikoto and I will be going to Europe for a month. We are leaving this evening. The good news is…you'd better look at this Naruto." Fugaku held the morning's business times out to Naruto.

**_I WILL CONTINUE MY FATHER'S BUSINESS._**

_Uzumaki Kyuubi stepped up to take his place as head of Uzumaki Corp. The decision was made by the present head Gamasama Jiraiya. The prodigal son who has been avoiding this job for the past few years has made a surprising return. His ideas are already being put to practice and his employees are eager to work for him. _

_At a press conference Uzumaki-san said "I will continue my father's business. He always wished for me to do so, but I had lost confidence. But lately a special person showed me that responsibility need not always be scary." _

_Uzumaki Kyuubi also has a little brother Uzumaki Naruto…who was he star player of Leaf International School. Due to the accident eight months back, Naruto was temporarily paralyzed, but is now on his way to recovery. Uzumaki Corp has just closed a deal with Uchiha Itachi's company Chidori. This might prove successful to both companies…_

Naruto's jaw dropped! "Kyuubi-nii has taken over from Ero-Sennin! I need to talk to him!"

"Yeah you do… he's been trying to call you since this last night…it was pretty late actually, but your phone was switched off. But before you try to do so, listen to mom and dad…there's more to come." Itachi leaned back, rubbing his tummy after a really sumptuous meal.

"Yes, he's right. Your brother wanted you to stay with him now, instead of at the hospital, but Fugaku and I decided, we'd like to have you with us. You make Sasuke happy and are no trouble at all." Mikoto smiled, ruffling his hair.

"But Kyuubi-san, insisted that he wanted you to have a nurse with you, so you can do the physiotherapy. He will be sending someone you know and will me sending all the machines needed to one of the spare rooms, if you consent that is. Do you want to?" Fugaku asked the last question gently.

Naruto was staring at them wide eyed. He glanced at Sasuke who trying to conceal hope with some difficulty. "Well…I will. Thank you." His eyes filled a little. Sasuke was looking at him with a strange expression.

"Good then that's settled. We'll leave for work now." Mikoto hugged both boys and left with Fugaku. Itachi wheeled Naruto away some distance and they had a whispered conversation. Sasuke stared jealously as he saw Naruto hand Itachi something.

Then Itachi wheeled the blond back and deposited him in Sasuke's care. They fed chocolate and then Naruto suddenly caught Sasuke's arm. "I want to show you something…please come to the hospital with me."

* * *

They walked down the silent corridors of the hospital. A part that Sasuke had never been to, but Naruto wheeled himself as if he had been there many times. Then they stopped at one room. Sasuke read the card…_Uzumaki Arashi. _ Sasuke frowned, they were visiting Naruto's father?

Naruto silently opened the door and waited for Sasuke to come in. on the stark white bed lay a man. He had the same wild blond hair like Naruto's, only instead of being silky, his looked lank. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but the wires and oxygen mask attached said otherwise.

"Meet my father, Sasuke. Dad, this is Sasuke." Said Naruto in a cheery voice, which Sasuke realized at once was fake. Seeing Sasuke's questioning frown, Naruto continued. "He's been in a coma. Jiraiya and now Kyuubi will continue to keep him on life support…its cause I believe that he will wake up sometime. I can't give up on him…I couldn't do anything for mom."

Sasuke nodded and crossed the space between them, gathering Naruto into a hug. The blond told him about the accident and how it was his entire fault that this had happened. At that Sasuke looked into his eyes.

"Dobe, this is not your fault. He'll wake up." He took in the way Naruto's hair smelt. "Now, we need to b getting back home. Itachi wants some groceries too ok? So shall we head home?"

Naruto nodded and they made their way to the supermarket and picked up a few groceries. Naruto was unusually chatty the whole way. He even talked one whole paragraph about celery and how good it could be, but that was put to an end when Sasuke said "You don't even like celery" in a puzzled voice, after which he changed the topic deftly.

When they approached the house, Naruto got this odd gleam in his eye. Sasuke dumped the groceries on the kitchen table and went to fill a bowl with puppy food, for Chocolate. Then he wheeled Naruto up to 'their' room.

Upon opening the door, his jaw dropped. On his blue walls done in a specific pattern were pictures…photographs actually. One wall was dedicated to Sasuke growing up. A cluster of baby pictures with an arrow leading to his six year old pictures and soon on. Another wall was full of photographs of this week he'd spent with Naruto, along with some odd ones of them in Naruto's ward at the hospital. Every where Sasuke looked he saw his parents and friends smiling at him. Above his bed, were posters of his favorite band. And the ceiling was done with a mixture of glow stars and skulls.

"Surprise!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just stood staring speechless. Naruto grinned. "Thought the room needed lightening up…you…you aren't mad are you?"

Sasuke turned to look at him, a very strange look in his eyes. "No…no I'm not mad…I'm…how did you?"

Naruto looked at him wondering if he was ok. His voice had gone very quiet and soft. "Well, I hired an official photographer with Itachi's help and asked him if he could get it done this morning, as I was supposed to be leaving today. But then I decided that I'd like to stay here and see your room like this. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Naruto, you…" Sasuke glanced away, he didn't know what to say…a hug would be nice, but he was getting too mushy nowadays. He turned back to the blond trying to convey the depth of his feeling through his eyes. "Um…thanks."

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes looking at him, happily though the rest of his face was blank. He smiled softly. "Anything for you…Sasuke-chan!" he ended on a childish note.

"Argh! Don't call me that, dobe!"

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

Sasuke looked up at 'his and Naruto's' wall. His eyes came to rest on a picture of them in the pool, staring intensely at each other. What was that strange feeling welling up inside him? Suddenly he turned to Naruto and picked the blonde up carrying to the bed. Naruto looked into the most intense black eyes, before lips captured his own.

They kissed hard for a while, when Sasuke pulled back. There was a strange gleam in his eyes. Naruto looked at him a little apprehensively. A hand slipped down his waist, resting on his hip. Sasuke smirked.

"Can you feel down here dobe?" he asked in a husky voice. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's hand moved on to his crotch. He gasped lightly as Sasuke began to stroke him through his pants, his gaze not moving from his face.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto tried to say, but he was coming alive down there. He could feel himself tingling and starting to harden as Sasuke's hands worked their magic.

Sasuke's other hand undid his shirt and his mouth descended on a pink nub. Naruto gasped out loud, letting his hand rest on Sasuke's head. He hadn't ever felt like this. He wished he could move, but he had to lie there and take it. Sasuke's hand slipped into his pants and began an alternate stroke. Naruto wanted to buck…this was driving him crazy. As Sasuke's strokes became faster, Naruto clutched the sheets as tight as he could, before stars exploded in front of him and pleasure coursed through him.

Since it was his first time, he came quite easily, spattering all over his pants and Sasuke's hands. (Not in mood for lemon right now, sorry.) Sasuke sat back looking at him, with a satisfied smirk. Naruto panted softly, pretty wiped out. He didn't wake up until he felt something wet and then realized Sasuke was cleaning him up. He smiled up at the dark haired boy blearily, before dozing off.

Sasuke watched him for a moment before disappearing into the bathroom for some alone time with his left hand.

* * *

A/N: yes I will have to end this chapter here. And I will have to delay my chapters for a while because of college, exams and I had an internet problem too. Hope you liked this chappie. Oh by the way are any of you having trouble with They aren't sending me my alerts for some reason and refuse to send e-mail verification to any other e-mail I try to change it to. Please help.

Taka


	8. Arguments and Fluff

Taka: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

A/N: Well, yeah about Naruto not wanting to be seen by people and then going grocery shopping, I'm sorry that was a slip on my part! Let's just say that staying with the Uchiha family got him used to it and that there was a huge circus so no one was around? Oh well…..

**Important: I have to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me, even though the updates have been delayed for so long! It's really helped me a lot and I'm sorry I can't thank you all one by one! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

Chapter 8:

Naruto woke up feeling extremely happy. It had been a week since that night. Of course stuff like that had continued, but they hadn't taken the big step yet. He wondered where Sasuke was, his part of the bed looked slept in, but the dark haired boy wasn't here or in his room. He waned to pee real badly too.

Then the door opened and Sasuke stepped in, still in his blue pajamas. The dark haired boy smiled and picked Naruto up. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"Nah, it's ok."

They followed the routine which they had. Soon they were found sitting at the dining table, eating a breakfast of egg sandwiches. Then Sasuke glanced at the blond. "Naruto…I'll be going to school tomorrow."

Naruto's face fell a little. "I know…but Kyuubi nii-san did say he'll be sending a nurse over to take care of me. I'm sure I'll have enough company until you get back…and since we're keeping Chocolate, don't worry about me getting bored."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I guess you won't be bored then. Hey…did you know that this old friend of mine, Gaara is coming over?"

Naruto looked up. "Did you just say a _friend_ of yours?"

Sasuke frowned. "It's not like I don't have any friends, dobe! Gaara moved out later, so I haven't seen him in ages."

"All right." then he heard the door bell ring. "Who would come here this early?" Sasuke wheeled him to the door and they opened it together. Here was a huge box and a few men.

One of them stepped up to Sasuke. "Uzumaki-san sent this. He said you would collect it. It's for his little brother's physiotherapy. And he also sent these…" he pointed to a plant. "We collected it from the hospital."

"Why don't you come in, we'll lead you to the room where you'll set this up." Sasuke led them to a room, two doors away from their bedroom. The boys watched as the men set things up. Sasuke wondered where Itachi had got to, this early. He usually left for work an hour later.

Right after he finished talking Itachi walked in. _Think of the devil…_ Sasuke thought as he nodded at his brother. Itachi watched the men finish and then ushered them out. Then he came back to speak to the boys.

"Listen, I know you'll get kind of bored being here alone, so I got you tickets for a movie." He turned as Naruto started to protest. "Naruto…you didn't mind the people all these times you've gone out with Sasuke. It's a movie…that's it. If you want I'll book the whole theatre for you…"

Naruto frowned, but then agreed. "Fine, we'll go. Don't get so worked up about it…"

Itachi gave that infuriating smile. "Ah…Kyuubi will be sending your nurse over sometime in the afternoon, since your movie should be done by then, please come back here, to receive him. I'll be leaving now."

Sasuke and Naruto watched him leave and then sighed. Itachi could be soo bossy sometimes! Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Ok then, dobe…we should get you dressed and ready, if we're going to be there in the next two hours."

* * *

Kyuubi looked through the papers once more. Once he was sure he'd read and signed them all, he leaned into his chair and swiveled around to face the window. He sighed; he was starting to feel lonely. Of course there was Itachi, but then when he went back home, he was all alone. Itachi needed to keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto…which meant he couldn't stay out all night like he used to. Which also explained why Kyuubi hadn't seen the man for a week.

Kyuubi frowned, he knew Sasuke and Naruto could take care of themselves, but then Itachi had been left strict instructions by his mother, not to leave them by themselves. He wished, Itachi could just stay with him…then he could make some moves and get him into bed at last! It was troublesome… he wished at least Naruto was staying with him, but the way things were going he'd rather not separate him from Sasuke.

He wanted to bang his head really hard on his desk a few times, and then pass out. It didn't help that all the women in the office wanted him…he'd been asked on ten to fifteen dates in his first hour at the firm. And all the women insisted on referring to him as Uzumaki-sama or Shachou-sama (Lord President) instead of just Shachou or Uzumaki-san.

His phone trilled. He switched on speaker phone, too lazy to pick the phone up. It was his secretary. "Shachou-sama…Uchiha-san is here to see you."

"Send him in please…" Kyuubi drawled and turned back to the window. He wasn't in his lovey-dovey mood today and for once hadn't been thinking of who would be top in his relationship with Itachi.

Itachi stepped in, but the greeting died on his lips when he was faced with the back of a chair. He shut the door and locked it before walking up to Kyuubi. "Hello."

"Hey."

"You're looking really nice today." Itachi smiled.

"Hn."

"You're acting like Sasuke…what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Can you please stop being like Sasuke? If you turn into him then molesting you is going to be a problem…it'll be incest!"

Kyuubi turned to glare at Itachi, the golden eyes shooting fire. "Itachi…can you stop being a fool? Someone would think you were _Naruto's_ brother…"

Itachi sighed. "Ok, that's it. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kyuubi stood up. "Where have you been all week?"

"I've been busy at work. And well I had to get home so I could keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke. To top it all, some shit is happening with the Hyuuga take-over…I _don't_ want those people loosing their jobs, so I've been trying to find a way to give them employment at one of our firms. So I have been _seriously_ busy." Itachi held out his hands in a gesture of defense.

"And in all that time you didn't find time to call me for more than _five minutes_? I know the firm's important to you, but…" Kyuubi turned away, glaring at all the innocent people walking on the street.

"Kyuubi, I'm _sorry_. It's just been extremely difficult…"

"Whatever, chairman of Chidori. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What the…? I'm here to see you of course. Kyuubi stop it ok? I've hard a really tough time lately. And honestly…it's my first bit of free time, so I came to see you." Itachi walked up to wrap his arms around the other man. "Tell me what's wrong…I know something's not ok. Are you ok?"

Kyuubi shrugged his arms off. So the firm was more important to Itachi than he was. Where there was a will there was a way and if Itachi really did want to spend time with him last week he would have found a way! _What am I to him? Can't he see that I love him? I'm just a distraction from his firm am I? _

"No I'm not ok…Itachi. I've just missed you the whole fucking week. I've been busy too, but I could still have made time for you! You know what…I have a meeting to attend in ten minutes…why don't you show yourself out?" Kyuubi turned to lock gazes with Itachi. He almost winced at the hurt look in Itachi's eyes.

"What?" Itachi tried to see if the red-headed meant it, but he just got a disgruntled blank look from him. Then he shrugged and walked out the door. He paused before stepping out. "Give me a call when you're feeling better…"

Kyuubi watched the door shut behind the dark haired man, before falling into his chair. "Why am I doing this? I'm not hat angry at him right? Why the fuck did I take up this job?" he buried his face in his hands. "Am I just incapable of letting people get close to me? I shoved mom and dad away…is Naruto the only one who'll understand?"

Hen his secretary stuck her head in. "Oh my…Uzumaki-sama, are you ok? The clients have arrived. Their waiting at the conference room, you should go right now."

Kyuubi nodded and stood up, adjusting his tie. Well, he'd better get this deal done with.

* * *

The movie had been…amusing. There was no other way to put it. Sasuke wondered if Itachi had planned the whole thing, by sending them to a horror movie so that Naruto would end up clinging to Sasuke through the whole thing. They'd had lunch at McDonalds, Sasuke loved their chicken fajitas.

He asked the chauffer to take them home now. Naruto was asleep with exhaustion. Sasuke woke him up when they reached home though; he wanted Naruto to be there when the nurse person got there. He put Naruto in his wheelchair and got him some juice. Then they watched some TV. About half an hour later the doorbell rang.

The maid opened it and ushered the visitor in. Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see a beautiful woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hello. Um…who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm to be your nurse, Uzumaki-san!"

"Eh? But my brother said it was a man. Itachi would know if the plans were to be changed!" Sasuke glared at the woman suspiciously.

"Um…I am a man?" the woman/man stared at them incredulously.

"No way! A beautiful woman like you can't be a man! It's not possible!" Naruto yelled.

The man smiled. "Well…I could show you if you liked…"

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "No. we believe you." He glanced at Naruto who opened his mouth to protest. "Naruto and I don't want to see…" he trailed off and blushed.

Naruto stared at him some, before realizing the dark haired boy was jealous. Then he smirked. "Well, tell us your name."

The man grinned. "My name is Haku. I think it'll be a pleasure working with you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto sighed. "Call me Naruto. This is Sasuke by the way…so what will you be doing exactly Haku?"

"Well, I'll be giving you company and taking care of your needs while Sasuke-san is at school. I'll be in charge of your morning routine now as well as your physiotherapy." Haku smiled.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want anyone else taking care of Naruto! Naruto was his and his alone; if his Haku guy tried anything he would murder him! His phone started to ring, it was Gaara. After talking for a while, he turned to see Naruto gone. Cursing he ran up to their bedroom and saw Haku sitting on the bed next to Naruto and talking.

"You could have waited for me, dobe…" Sasuke said reproachfully. He went up and placed his arms around the blond, giving Haku a glare. The other boy just smiled at them. The smile was beginning to infuriate Sasuke.

To top it all off, they looked up to see a silent Itachi enter. Sasuke frowned…his brother looked so…down in the dumps and kind of pissed. Itachi looked Haku up and down before nodding.

"Haku-san let me show you the way to your room. You will be staying at that room right in the corner. The one three doors away from here. We will have some ground rules, though. Please knock before entering this room, as my brother and Naruto stay here. I think Sasuke will like to handle the morning bit of Naruto's routine himself. You can have Fridays and Saturdays off. Your boyfriend or girlfriend is not allowed in here. Is that all right?" Itachi sounded clipped.

Naruto stared at the way Itachi's face was tight and his lips were pursed. He wondered what was wrong. He looked at Haku and sighed. "Um…Haku-san? Could you please give the three of us some privacy?"

Haku nodded. "I think I will have a look at my room and set myself up there. Please call me if I'm needed."

Once he left Sasuke and Naruto turned to Itachi. "So, Itachi, what's wrong?"

Itachi looked at them, a smile gracing his features. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You're looking really gloomy and pissed. There must be a reason?" Naruto waggled his finger at the man.

"I just had an argument, that's all. You don't need to worry about it." Itachi turned away. "I think I'll go have a shower" Naruto could have sworn that he heard Itachi murmur 'and drown myself in there' but he let it go.

Naruto's phone began to buzz then. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Thought I'd say hello."

"Kyuubi nii-san! How are you? You don't sound ok…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Well…I'm just feeling a bit lonely, I guess…" Kyuubi's voice definitely didn't seem right.

"Kyuubi-nii, have you been drinking? You sound really out of it…" Naruto was worried. "Should I send Itachi-san over?"

"What? No! I'm fine…really, I just miss you…"

Naruto grinned. "Listen, come over will you? We'll be having dinner in an hour's time….please come over! Please please please please with a cherry on top?"

Kyuubi hesitated, he opened his mouth to make an excuse, but Naruto began whining all over again; this time adding an 'I haven't seen you in such a long time!'. Kyuubi sighed and agreed. "I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke conveniently forgot about Itachi, when Sasuke decided to kiss the blond and the blond decided the offence shouldn't go without revenge. They 'sparred' for a long while, since they didn't know who the winner was, because each conveniently lost count of how many times whose tongue had succumbed to whom. And it was only when the doorbell had rung and they had a heard a shout of "YOU!" and the sound of Itachi's door slamming shut that they realized that Kyuubi being here might affect Itachi.

Itachi on the other hand had just stepped out of his shower, deciding not to drown after all. Then he had wrapped a nice large towel around his waist, when the door bell had rung. Deciding that he was presentable enough to deal with the security that the person probably was or another person bearing something for Naruto, Itachi had one to the door and yanked it open. Seeing Kyuubi gaze at him, eyes trailing down his wet-ish body, Itachi had let go of the Uchiha calmness, o give a resounding yell of "YOU!" and run all the way up the stairs, into his room, before collapsing on his bed.

Oblivious to the fact that Kyuubi was still at the door mesmerized, Sasuke and Naruto sauntered…as much as Naruto could saunter in Sasuke's arms… in to welcome the red head.

"Sorry about that Kyuubi, I forgot to tell Aniki hat you were coming…" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Maybe you should come in and shut the door…you might get a cold standing there like a statue…"

Naruto giggled. Kyuubi shut the door with a bang and followed them into the dinning room. After a few minutes Itachi had come down, wearing some navy blue sweat pants and a black T-shirt with a shinigami on it. He'd barely looked at Kyuubi.

Naruto talked non-stop, filling in for Itachi and Kyuubi. Sasuke glared jealously at Haku, taking every opportunity to touch Naruto in front of the man. Kyuubi just nodded at Naruto while glancing at Itachi. Then Naruto reached out to hold Kyuubi's hand.

"Kyuubi-nii, you should come over more often, you must be lonely all alone in that house…"

Kyuubi smiled. "Yeah, it does get lonely sometimes. But I guess I'll get used to it. Being a big-wig business man sure is bugging…they won't let me go back to my pad. And I don't get to go chill like I used to..."

"Well, then why don't you move in here, Kyuubi? I'm sure our parents won't mind. You could stay here for a week or so…blame it on wanting to be with Naruto…" Sasuke offered, glancing slyly at Itachi who'd stiffened.

Kyuubi sighed. "No, I think it'll be a burden on you guys. Thank you very much Sasuke, but no. I'll be fine, guess I'm a bit stressed out…" he turned to Itachi. "Itachi-san, do you have any liquor? I feel like I'll need one…"

"Alcohol? You? Kyuubi-nii! I know what you get like when you're drunk! Itachi…if you dare give him any…" Naruto looked at Itachi pleading.

Itachi glared at them all. "Kyuubi-san is old enough to decide. If you will, Kyuubi-san, the bar is this way…" hey walked out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You think they quarreled?"

"I think they'll sort it out. Now I want you in bed… we haven't decided who won yet…" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Hentai! That's all you ever think about! And I won. I know I did!" Naruto yelled, flapping his arms wildly.

"Hn. Dobe…I won!"

"Let's have a rematch, teme! You will be crying for me to stop kissing you when I'm done!" Naruto pointed. That was all Sasuke needed to grab him and run to their room.

Haku was watching them with a smile. "It seems Sasuke-kun always gets what he wants…Naruto is sooo cute!"

* * *

A/N: will Kyuu and Itachi solve their problems? Who will win the kissing contest? Will the author write any lemons….stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of LEARN TO LOVE!

Itachi: ok…come back to bed. You've been watching too much anime…what are you…some kind of soap opera girl?

Taka: Hn. whatever…you jut want to sleep with me! It's cos I am sooo molestable!

Itachi: if you say so…now get back into bed before I make you!

Taka crawls back under covers with Itachi and snuggles into his chest. Naruto pops out of the closet to say:

"REVIEW PLEASE! Cookies for all!"


	9. The power of a Scream

Chapter 9:

The silence was deafening after Naruto and Sasuke ran to their room. Itachi wondered how to resolve this. He didn't know what to say and Kyuubi's parting shot had hurt like hell. He politely asked Kyuubi what he'd like.

"Whisky…"

Itachi complied bringing two glasses out. The ice clinking in the glass broke the silence, but neither men made a move to make things right. Kyuubi knew he had to make the first move… this was his fault in a way.

"We need to talk… I'm sorry about this afternoon…"

Itachi looked up and nodded for the man to go on. Kyuubi sighed, damn… of all the things he could have done, he had had to mess with the Uchiha pride! "Look, I haven't been having a good week. I've been stuck in a great big mansion, with absolutely no one but the butler to talk to. That guy is reeeaaaallllyy old and is too dignified to have conversation with me. I've considered getting Naruto to stay with me, but I haven't the heart to take him away from Sasuke. So yeah…I'm lonely. I don't want to admit it, it makes me feel weak, but I must."

"So you lashed out at me, because I paying more attention to work?" the statement was said in a dry tone, and Itachi was still not looking at him.

"I said I was sorry. That was not the only reason I lashed out. Itachi these feelings confuse me, I've never had to go through them before. I couldn't help thinking you're work meant so much more to you than me…I couldn't understand where I stood with you and I still don't." Kyuubi walked up to Itachi and caught hold of his face, between his hands. Then he looked straight into Itachi's eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! What I want to say is everyday you've been getting closer to me, I can't stop thinking about you for more than five minutes and even then you're at the back of my mind."

"I'm scared, Itachi. I'm scared because I've fallen in love with you and I don't know if you the feel the same way about me. I don't know if our relationship is just something casual to you!" then Kyuubi looked away, panting a little, as though he'd run a race.

Then suddenly lips were on his, and he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Itachi broke away, his forehead still against Kyuubi's. "I was having the same doubts. Gosh you can be such an idiot sometimes; I see where Naruto gets it from! I love you too Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smiled then, and kissed him. Itachi couldn't get a grasp on things until his back hit the wall. He pulled away, taking a deep breath. "Maybe we should take this to my room? It wouldn't be good if Sasuke walked in on us…"

Kyuubi nodded and then scooped Itachi up in his arms bridal style. Itachi yelped and glared at the redhead. "Asshole! Put me down now!" he ordered, the Uchiha 'look' on his face.

"Nah! You're too cute, when you glare like that." Kyuubi made sure no one was around and carried Itachi through the door to his room, kicking the door shut behind him, and using one hand to lock it.

(Lemon Begins)

Kyuubi then dumped Itachi onto the bed, and proceeded to kiss him as hard as he could, until Itachi actually became hard, without him doing anything. Itachi groaned. "Are we going to do something? Or are you just going to keep kissing me?"

Kyuubi smirked. "Oh I'm going to do much more, but first we'll have to get rid of these little obstacles…" Kyuubi pushed Itachi's T-shirt up to his chin, and ran his hands over the man's toned chest. The Uchiha gasped as Kyuubi's long elegant fingers brushed against his sensitive nipples. Those fingers now came to rest on the rosy buds, rubbing them softly. Itachi panted reaching up to slip his fingers into Kyuubi's hair and pull the red haired man towards him. He kissed him deeply again, a thread of saliva connecting their lips when the pulled apart.

Kyuubi slipped his hands down to Itachi's sweat pants and briefs, pulling them out a bit before pulling them off. Then he took a minute to just look Itachi over, let his golden eyes linger over his long manhood. Then he concentrated on getting the T-shirt off completely. Itachi was looking at him with a half lidded gaze, his pale and toned chest rising and falling as he paned softly.

Kyuubi lightly brushed at the tip of the dark haired man's manhood earning a gasp and a buck. He smirked, ignoring the staining cock and went for the Uchiha's graceful neck. He looked like a fox, as he bent to lick the Uchiha's elegant neck. He licked hard at the juncture where Itachi's neck met his shoulders, sinking his teeth in, just enough to draw a little blood, licking it away, sucking hard. Itachi moaned, trying to pull him down more, anything to get some contact down there.

But Kyuubi was stronger; he just continued to leave a wet trail all the way to stop at a nipple. He let the tip of his tongue touch the erect bud, suddenly becoming interested in it. He spent a while just laving at it, trying to see if it would get any harder. Itachi shuddered under him, when he was satisfied he moved to the other, to see if it would provoke a similar reaction. He moved on to dip his tongue in the Uchiha's belly button.

Then he kissed down to the dark patch of hair that started, moving downwards to ring around the beautiful, swollen manhood. He bypassed Itachi's erection again, exploring his pale thighs, peppering them with smaller love bites. Itachi growled in frustration and shoved him away. He caught hold of Kyuubi's collar and slammed him against the bed, kissing him hungrily, trying to rip his shirt off.

"Stop teasing me!" Itachi snarled, making short work of the annoying clothes Kyuubi still wore. Kyuubi chuckled, but stopped when the Uchiha ground downwards, into his own erection. He gasped out loud, grabbing the Uchiha's ass and pulling him down to grind their cocks together again. They ground against each other, gasping and moaning, covered in sweat. Then Itachi straightened, spreading Kyuubi's legs as he bent down, to lick the other's rather impressive erection.

Kyuubi hissed and tried to gain more contact. Itachi shook his head and gripped Kyuubi's hips, holding him down. The red haired man bared his teeth, as Itachi used his tongue to ply and experiment with the slit, swiping the pre-cum off. He continued to do so, until Kyuubi was growling and begging for more. Taking pity Itachi, sucked on a part of his cock. Kyuubi thought he was going to die, when Itachi engulfed his whole cock in his mouth. "Haaa…." Kyuubi cried out.

Itachi began to bob up and down. He looked at Kyuubi's whose eyes were closed, had thrown back and beautiful tanned neck arched and exposed. Itachi thought it was a wonder he didn't cum by looking at that. It was the most beautiful picture he'd ever seen. He swirled his tongue around the straining cock, letting it brush against the back of his throat as he deep throated it. Kyuubi yelled out his name, fighting against his hold, trying to increase the pace.

Itachi complied, increasing the pace, but he stopped when he felt Kyuubi's balls tighten and gripped the base of his erection. Kyuubi's eyes shot open. "Let me cum, Itachi!" but the Uchiha shook his head.

"You won't have any energy left… wait for the good stuff." He rooted around in his drawer and pulled out some lube. He thought about it for a minute and then poured some onto his hand. Kyuubi was looking at him with the same question in his eyes.

He sat down next to Kyuubi letting the man cool down a bit, before placing a pillow on the bed, behind him. Then he placed his hands on Kyuubi's cock, lubing the man until his cock was slick. Kyuubi stared at him. "You sure about this?"

Itachi nodded, lying on his stomach, the pillow under his hips. Kyuubi leaned over him, pulling him onto his elbows and knees. Then he poured some lube into his hand rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. Then he kissed Itachi's back, kissing the man as he slipped one finger in. Itachi tried to stay relaxed, it didn't feel too bad. Then the second finger was added, it stung a bit, but as long as he relaxed it seemed fine. He kissed Kyuubi back, trying to take his mind of the intruding digits.

Kyuubi reached around his hips to grab his erection and fist it lightly, as he added the third finger that definitely felt uncomfortable and stung a lot more. But Itachi couldn't concentrate on the discomfort as he felt pleasure shoot up with what Kyuubi's other hand was doing. Then Kyuubi curled those fingers and began searching. Itachi suddenly cried out and thrust onto his fingers, indicating to him that he'd found it. Kyuubi finger fucked him for a while, and then slipped the digits out. Itachi whimpered at the loss until something much bigger was placed at his entrance.

Again he forced himself to relax as Kyuubi pushed in a little. Kyuubi pushed until the head entered Itachi with a loud pop. Itachi bit his lip, trying not to scream. Kyuubi continued slowly, stopping to let Itachi adjust. Itachi felt like he was being torn in two, even if Kyuubi was being gentle. He would not cry, so he bit harder and relaxed until Kyuubi was finally seated fully within him. It happened when Kyuubi shifted a bit after a while. His cock slid deeper and brushed against the little bundle of nerves, which made Itachi yell once more, eyes shooting open.

"Move!" Itachi ground out, he thought he was going to faint with the amount of pleasure he'd just felt. Kyuubi began moving, slow powerful strokes which got faster and faster as they moved, flesh slapping against flesh. Kyuubi pumped Itachi's erection once more. Erotic noises filled the room, neither caring about how loud they were being. Then Itachi came suddenly; spraying all over the pillow and sheets calling out Kyuubi's name in a loud shriek, stars blinking in and out of his vision. After a few more thrusts into that tight warm cavern, Kyuubi came as well with a scream. Hey collapsed in a tangle of limbs, panting for breath, Itachi teetering on the brink of darkness. Kyuubi too exhausted to move just lay on top of the Uchiha, falling into a deep sleep.

(Lemon Ends)

Sasuke jumped as the scream pierced the air. Naruto was looking startled too. Then they both realized what that had been and blushed. Naruto looked away. "Well, so they made up I see…"

"Yeah well…they didn't have to be so loud!" Sasuke frowned, and then he turned to Naruto a gleam in his eye.

Naruto saw the gleam and wished he could back away. He actually dragged himself backwards with his hands. "Uh…Sasuke…don't look at me like that…you look like the wolf in little red riding hood…"

But Sasuke moved forward and then….pounced. Naruto's own terrified scream echoed through the house, but the only other occupants were asleep from exhaustion or too amused to help him. (um…no they didn't have sex yet….)

* * *

Kyuubi yawned. He looked around; Itachi had all ready woken up… Kyuubi could hear the shower. He wondered if he should join him and then decided against it. He pulled on a shirt and Itachi's sweat pants and went down to breakfast. Loud noises were being emitted from the dining room.

"Get away! Pervert!"

"But, Naruto I…"

"SHUT UP! I told you not to do that! You're such a…"

"Whatever dobe, I have to go to school now! I can't believe you're mad because of that!"

Kyuubi saw Sasuke in his uniform, stalking out the front door, his bag slung over his shoulder. Naruto was still sitting in his chair looking mad. Kyuubi smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair. "What happened?"

"Well, it's your fault actually! You guys were so loud, you gave Sasuke _ideas_! And he didn't let me sleep the whole night, trying to make out with me…. I'm exhausted! He gave me about five orgasms one after another…"

Kyuubi held up a hand. "Spare me the details of your sex life please… you're my little brother I don't need to hear this!"

"MY SEX LIFE? What about yours? It's _your_ bloody sex life that's ruining _mine_!" Naruto huffed and began to savagely butter his bread. Kyuubi jut smiled serenely.

"I still don't get why you're angry about that? It's supposed to be good right?" Kyuubi ventured.

"Yeah! Yeah, you try it when you have physiotherapy the next day and you know you'll have to walk on that blood machine! You try it when you can't bloody move…it's exhausting to sit there and have to take innumerable hand and blow jobs with out being able to move into it!" Naruto yelled louder. He regretted it though when Kyuubi looked away and his look softened. "Ja, it's only for now though! When I start walking I'll make Sasuke pay!" He gave a perfect evil laugh.

"Oh no! What are you planning? You sound scary!" Itachi came in wearing a mock frightened look. He kissed Kyuubi and then hacked a little. "Why don't you bloody brush your teeth before breakfast?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "You're such a prude! This is how I've been for a long time…"

"Yeah…you'll have to deal with it if you want him to fuck you Itachi!" Naruto said as he munched on his scrambled eggs. The cook loved Naruto…she made him anything he wanted, however difficult.

Itachi looked at him for a moment, not knowing how to take the advice and then turned to Kyuubi. "Well if you're going to be living here from now on, you'd better start brushing your teeth the moment you wake up! I won't be touching you with a barge pole otherwise!"

Kyuubi just snorted and started on his own eggs. Itachi shook his head a bit. Then he glanced at Naruto. "I heard you yelling at Sasuke… you know Naruto, you guys should make up, really. It's not that bad a thing to have large bouts of pleasure. And I've never told you this but we're all really grateful to you… for making Sasuke open up like this. He's never liked anyone and it's a miracle that he does like you."

Naruto blushed a little. "It's no biggie Itachi! Really, you just need to know the buttons to push to make Sasuke as sweet as a bunny"

Itachi shook his head smiling softly. "To me it is a big deal! My family was falling apart… Sasuke was breaking all ties with us which caused problems. I just wanted to say you've made great progress with him, so don't get too mad at him ok?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before smiling. "All right. But then can you guys keep it down a little? Seriously if your parents were here Itachi, they'd have a heart attack…or your mom would be pissed with your dad if he's anything like you and Sasuke!"

"Please don't give me visuals of my parents doing that! I so don't need that Naruto! Anyway I'm off to work now…" he turned to Kyuubi. "If you're not ready soon you'll be late!"

Kyuubi glanced at his watch cursed and started shoveling his breakfast down. Haku came to take Naruto away for his physiotherapy.

The machine was huge. Haku strapped Naruto's legs to it and helped him lean on the bars. After making sure he was upright and comfortable, Haku set he speed to slow. The machine moved Naruto's legs for him, reacquainting his nerves with the movement. It was supposed to be done for an hour everyday, with other exercises that Haku showed him.

By the time he was done it was midday and Naruto was exhausted. He missed Sasuke so much too. Chocolate had gone to sleep on the rug in the den and Naruto was left to watch TV all by himself. He put on the movie channel. There was a pretty good movie 'Miami Vice' which was on. Naruto concluded he'd rather watch it than die of boredom. The movie ended at about five, Naruto wondered why Sasuke hadn't come in yet.

The phone rang. He picked it up with an irritated "hello"

"Is Sasuke home?" said a deep monotone voice.

"No he isn't! Can I take a message?"

"Tell him I'll be over tomorrow morning, early. My name is Gaara. And you must be Naruto."

The voice irked the blond. "Yeah, that's me. Fine I'll give him the message."

"I look forward to meeting you Naruto. See you tomorrow then."

The line went dead. Naruto shivered a bit, he didn't like the way Gaara had said that. He wondered how close he and Sasuke were… this Gaara fellow seemed a bit like Sasuke had before…

The cook brought him some chocolate milk and cookies. Naruto finished those and dozed off. He woke up to hurried footsteps and yells. He sluggishly got into his wheelchair and wheeled himself to the front door. And his jaw dropped.

Uchiha Sasuke was being ushered in by his brother, covered in bruises and a white cast on his left arm. He was scowling at Itachi who looked a little out of it.

"I'm fine, Aniki!"

"No you're not…we don't want to scare Naru…" he trailed off as they both looked up at a concerned Naruto. Sasuke frowned at him and then walked off to his bedroom.

Naruto gave Itachi a WTF look and wheeled himself behind the stubborn little raven ass. Itachi just sighed and laid on the couch… one fight with Naruto and Sasuke went poof! Gods, what had he done to deserve this?

* * *

A/N: yeah that's it for now. I like having Sasuke coming in all bruised and stuff. All questions answered in the next chapter! Ja ne! Hope you liked the lemon!

Taka

**Please vote for me at the TONFA awards. The story is under the category of Romance 2006. The link to the voting page is in my profile, so please vote! Thank you!**


	10. Chaotic

Thank you for voting for this story. It came in fifth or sixth in the romance category!

Chapter 10:

Naruto wheeled himself into the room to see Sasuke sitting on the bed, his back to the door. He sighed and struggled to hoist himself onto the bed, finally managing it, after which he dragged himself to Sasuke. It was at these moments that his condition really frustrated him. He reached Sasuke and draping an arm around the dark haired boy's shoulder. Sasuke ungraciously moved away, scooting to the farthest side of the bed; Naruto almost pitched head first into the blanket, stopping himself by throwing out an arm. He sat there feeling lonely and hurt.

He cleared his throat. "Sasuke… what's wrong?" he wanted to move closer, but he'd used up most of his strength for the day and was hurting all over from all the exertion in the morning. He waited but Sasuke was silent. Naruto frowned. "Listen, Sasuke… please tell me."

The Uchiha shifted a bit. "Can't you see what's wrong, dobe? I broke my arm! I thought you were paralyzed, but not blind as well!" he heard Naruto suck in a sharp breath and pain blossomed in his heart for hurting the blond…his blond. But couldn't the dobe see he was angry? When he was angry he couldn't help but hurt the person he loved!

Behind him, he heard Naruto breathing a little labouredly and then he heard the blond clear his throat. "I meant _how_ did you get hurt bastard? Just answer me, instead of trying to hurt me and push me away! It's not going to work… I won't let you hurt me…for…for stupid reasons like this!"

Sasuke whirled around, his eyes seemingly glinting red? "Shut up, dobe! Just shut up! I don't have to answer you! I don't have to do anything you tell me too! Just because I let you in, doesn't mean I have to obey your every command! I won't let you order me around! I know…I know I didn't meet up to your expectations all right? I know! All my life, I've never been what they wanted me to be! I have never met up to anyone's expectations and I don't think I _ever_ will! I'm sorry I didn't meet your picture of a perfect and decent boyfriend ok? Don't try making me feel guilty, _it_ won't work either…I'll never let you guilt trip me! I won't listen to a thing you say or obey your silly…"

He was interrupted mid-rant by a panicked Naruto who said "Sasuke! I have to pee!" like a bolt Sasuke was off the bed, his good arm circling around the blond's waist, half dragging and half carrying him to the bathroom. It was only then that he realized that the only thing he could do was precariously old the blond up with only one arm, considering the other was in a cast and right now…was hurting a lot. He turned away till Naruto finished, before picking up the other boy and dumping him on the bed.

Naruto looked at his back which was presented once more. "Won't obey me, huh teme? Then why did you rush me to the bathroom the minute I told you?"

Sasuke then turned the dial for his trademark Uchiha glare and turned it to below zero degrees. That done, he faced the fiery blond on the other side, suddenly thinking that ice couldn't hurt fire, but what the hell. "Self interest, dobe…you were going soil my sheets…I do _not_ care for the idea of sleeping on soiled sheets or you wetting my mattress. I do not favour a room smelling of pee." Then he turned his back again.

"Uh huh… why didn't you call Haku then? I'm sure Uchiha's have very good memory when it came to servants and their uses around the house. It's plain stupidity to do that when your arm is injured…were you jealous because Haku might get to see my privates or were you just concerned?" Naruto smirked the childish triumph evident in his voice.

"Don't kid yourself Uzumaki…I was neither jealous nor concerned. If you can't accept me as I am, then don't accept me at all." He smirked. They sat in deep silence for a while; the only sound heard was their breathing. A tiny snore woke Sasuke from his stupor and he turned to see Naruto asleep, his mouth parted slightly, nose scrunched up and breathing softly. But how could anyone be pissed at a vision like that? Sasuke moved towards the blond thing and softly caressed his whiskered cheek. "Stupid, dobe…"

"Yourself teme…I'm sorry." came a sleepy voice. Naruto was mumbling half asleep and barely coherent. Then those blue eyes opened a little and stared at the Uchiha determinedly. "If you want, I'll move to another room…"

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's all right. I'm sorry too. I guess I overreacted. It was just some fun, dobe…I didn't expect you to get worked up about it…"

Naruto opened his eyes fully, mostly awake now, though a part of him just wanted to snuggle back into the covers. "Gosh, it was such a stupid argument. I didn't think you would take it so seriously, but then again…I guess you could. I don't think you'd ever fall in my expectations, because I don't have any expectations of you… so you just misunderstood it. Can we make up then?"

Sasuke nodded, before leaning forwards and softly kissing him. "Yeah… and well about the arm. I just had a fight with someone. Some dude cornered me so I gave as good as I got…you should see him, he's still at the hospital, so I guess he's loads worse off. His friends got in the way…that's why the arm… and I also kind of got suspended for three days…so the rest of the week is a holiday…"

Naruto smirked. "Only you Sasuke. I guess I'm the only one who can stop you from being a psycho killer." He preened and then his exhaustion caught up with him again. He kissed Sasuke once more before falling asleep.

* * *

Kyuubi came in late; work had been really strenuous, he was looking forward to falling asleep with Itachi right after he got himself some dinner. A tantalizing smell greeted him as he entered, caressing his nose and leading him towards the kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the counter with a glass of juice, watching the cook as she stirred some kind of a sauce in a pot. Kyuubi walked over and rubbed the Uchiha's head, grinning at him. "Hey you looked wiped out, long day?"

"I could ask you the same thing; you look literally wiped out…so I take it we won't be having any fun tonight?" Itachi asked him, his eyes still glued to the hypnotic way in which the spoon stirred the sauce.

Kyuubi slipped his arms around the Uchiha and leaned into him with all his weight. "No, love…no sex." He ignored the choking noise the cook made. "But cuddling is fun, too! Can we have dinner? And what about Naruto and Sasuke…they made up yet?"

Itachi frowned, leaning back into Kyuubi's arms, looking up into the eyes of the red head bending over him. "Sasuke got into a fight…broke his arm. He and Naruto are talking now…so they should have made up." his voice deepened in anger. "I can't believe one argument made all the improvement Sasuke's made, vanish in a flash! Sasuke went right back to his old self after that! His school called while I was at work…they've suspended him for three days! He's getting too attached to your brother!"

Kyuubi shook his head in derision. "Kids these days…how troublesome!"

"Yeah grandpa… I ain't too long ago that you were one of us _kids_." Came a voice. They turned to see Naruto being wheeled in by Sasuke. Though he raven still looked sullen and grim, his eyes were soft…especially when he looked at his blond. Kyuubi smiled. They were really sweet together.

Dinner was served as soon as it was ready. The cook developed affection for Kyuubi too, and wondered if she could work for him and Naruto someday. Kyuubi charmed her out of her apron and got thumped by a jealous Itachi. Naruto warned Itachi that Kyuubi was a womanizer and offered to give him tips on how to control him. That got Kyuubi pouting for through the rest of dinner.

Then they all trooped up to bed. Naruto helped Sasuke undress and Sasuke helped him. They made it to their pants and then decided to just get to bed, as they were too tired to get their shirts on. Sasuke put Naruto on the right side of the bed, so as not to hurt his arm and snuggled into them. Sandman visited not long after and left a quiet house in his wake.

* * *

Haku woke up early. He didn't know what woke him up, but he did know that he was currently in need of some water. Haku drank copious amounts of water…he couldn't survive without his two litres for the day. He padded down to the kitchen and drank his glass of water, when he noticed a taxi drive up. It was still five in the morning, so he wondered who it could be; he watched the person step out and walk to the door. Before he could ring the bell, Haku opened the door. He knew a burglar could never get this far through the Uchiha security. The door swung inwards to reveal a short redheaded, eye-liner laden boy from whom and aura of rage steadily pulsed.

Haku noticed that the boy's clothes were mud spattered, there were huge suitcases behind him and that his green eyes were trying to bore a hole through his head. He cleared his throat and gave the boy a kind, concerned look. "May I help you?"

The boy's glare intensified, his lips moving into a snarl. Haku felt the water he'd drunk start to evaporate. "Where is that jerk, Sasuke?"

Haku's eyes widened. "I believe h is still in bed, snuggled up with his cute blond cuddle-bun, safe in dreamland."

"Not safe for much longer." The boy ground out before pushing past Haku, leaving him to bring up the suitcases. The boy made his way at full speed to the raven's bedroom and burst in…then he stopped. Sasuke was snuggled up with an arm and a leg thrown around a blond thing, his face buried in the blond hair. The door banged against the wall and Sasuke's eyes shot open. He stared at he boy groggily, before they widened in groggy surprise.

"Gaara?"

The red head blinked and then seemed to remember why he'd rushed all the way upstairs. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Uchiha!" seeing Sasuke's blank look, he decided to elaborate. "Why didn't you pick me up? I waited for an _hour_ asshole…then I went to find a cab, got splashed, got pummeled by some fat woman and now I see that you didn't even remember! I never thought you'd forget about me once you got yourself a boyfriend…"

Sasuke was gaping, his beautifully carved jaw practically hanging open. "I…I didn't know you were coming! Come to think of it…why didn't you call or inform me? Why are you here?"

Gaara's lips turned down. "I did inform you. Actually I informed your blond bunny over there, don't tell me he forgot to mention it?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose; he turned to Naruto and began shaking him slightly. "Naruto…dobe, wake up." he gasped when two arms encircled his neck and pulled him down. Then his mouth was plundered, regardless of the fact that he was almost wind milling in embarrassment. When he finally gave in and started kissing back, the lips and arms left, curling around their owner, who burrowed more purposefully into Sasuke's neck (Sasuke was thankful that only the top half could burrow…the blond never realized how painful or arousing it was.) and a blond mumble was heard. "I 'ope you're sats'fied, I'm too sleepy to make out!"

Sasuke looked at the blond head dazedly. "Huh?" then his eyes rested on a certain surprised smirking redhead, which led to a red hot blush rising, which in turn led to him shaking the blond in a more vigorous way (miracle that Naruto's head stayed on!).

Again it rose…and two bleary blue eyes opened a little. "Wha?" Sasuke pointed, Naruto's eyes followed. Then there was a squeak and a blush. Like the lava building up in a volcano, red built up in the boy's face until… "WHO ARE YOU? PERVERT!" the Uzumaki had just noticed that the redhead had witnessed his boldness and had decided to announce it to the world.

Gaara made sure he was still in the room and hadn't gotten blown away. Then he disinterestedly eyed the blond up and down, not answering him. Sasuke gawped at them both…Gaara decided that his best friend had gone pretty deaf to be able to withstand that in his ear. Then he saw Sasuke let out a snort of laughter, before bursting into full-fledged laughs. Regardless of the fact, that he had not seen the Uchiha laugh in all their time as friends, Gaara bestowed them with a murderous glare. He would commend the Uzumaki later.

"I am Gaara. I told you I'd be visiting, when we spoke on the phone, if you remember…you said you'd give Sasuke the message…" Gaara stated witheringly.

Naruto's eyes widened and then his face slipped into a sheepish expression. "Oh…yeah. I'm sorry, Gaara-san. I admit it was my mistake. You see Sasuke came in all beat up yesterday…and we'd had a fight, so I clean forgot about it. Shit!"

Sasuke wondered what Gaara would do now. Usually the redhead was known for murdering people who'd disobeyed him. Sasuke shifted getting ready for any form of assault that the redhead might try on the blond. _My Naruto…I must protect!_

Gaara cleared his throat. "Oh. All right then. I think I'll go get settled in the spare room. See you after you get some sleep!" and he walked off before either boy could say a word.

* * *

A week had passed since Gaara arrived…nothing much had happened, they played arcade games and suck like. This fine morning they all woke up late; due to which there was a mad rush, because Kyuubi and Itachi had to get to work on time and they kept tripping over each other. Kyuubi tried to molest Itachi on the banister and they fell down a few steps getting well and truly bruised in the process. Their need for urgency spread to Sasuke, so he and Gaara ran around trying to make sure they had everything they needed, with Naruto shouting out instructions in the background. Finally they left, leaving chaos in their wake. Sasuke left for school and the boys went back to bed. Lucky Gaara didn't have school for the next two weeks…and plus he was being home schooled….so this was vacation since his tutor was out.

When Sasuke returned, he carried Naruto to the table before collapsing onto a chair. Gaara sat down next to Naruto while Sasuke sat opposite. Sasuke brought out the chocolate pastries he had got for Naruto. The blond boy placed three onto his plate…all rich and covered in chocolate.

Sasuke watched him with dread before deciding he needed to sop it. . "Dobe, that's way too much sugar for you…Gaara get two of those away from him, we'll go crazy trying to keep him amused for the rest if he gets hyper. Naruto gets sugar high way too easily!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, only to find that his plate had indeed disappeared to return with just one pastry. He pouted and wondered whether to throw a tantrum, but decided against it. He'd only known Gaara for a week and it was enough time to deduce the red head would not take kindly to tantrums…he'd be tortured and killed. Gaara really needed to get a boyfriend, so he could mellow out like Sasuke. He smiled at his pastry…he kind of knew he perfect person for Gaara…a very lonely person who had just gone through a heart break and needed some loving. But the question was did the person bend both ways…thinking Naruto nodded. Yes he did…

Sasuke and Gaara saw the sinister smile lurking around the blond angel's mouth. Then the said angel looked up at Gaara with a brilliant smile. "How would you like to go on a double date with me and Sasuke?"

The other two sweat-dropped. Naruto just continued to eat his pastry patiently waiting for an answer. Gaara stared at the blond wondering if he was an alien from space instead of a cue blond with a chocolate covered mouth. "D…date?" he spluttered.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you know…a date, where people go hang out together because they want to get mushy while people are watching and showcase their mushiness to the world…"

Sasuke frowned, he didn't showcase his mushiness o the world…it was confined to their bedroom…though he did let Naruto scream it to the world…before he could speak the thought aloud; Naruto's phone began to ring.

He watched the blond pick it up. Naruto looked a little happy, but his expression started to change slowly…it morphed from joy to shock to joy again and then stayed in a mixture of dazed, shocked and happy. He put he phone down slowly, staring at the remains of his pastry. Sasuke quelled the urge to shake him and opted to use a nice gentle tone instead.

"Usuratonkachi! What happened?"

Naruto slowly turned to him and blinked. "My dad…my dad's coming around…"

* * *

A/N: yeah I know…cliffie once more…well…too bad. I'll have the next chappie up real soon ok? Now you guys must review…Gimme inspiration and you'll get chapters as soon as possible.

P.S: ** my story 'The Bastard' on TONFA's alternate reality award. It tied with Scars.**

Yeah…so Ja ne!

Taka

MERRY CHRISTMAS (BELATED) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. Don't You Trust Me?

A/N**: Last two paras of the lemon are important please read**!

Chapter 11:

They rushed to the hospital. Kyuubi was already there, they had informed him and he'd called Naruto instantly. The doctors showed them how Arashi's fingers moved when they pinched them. Naruto had no idea how to react; he sat by his father whenever visiting hours were on. Either Gaara or Sasuke drove him to the hospital. Naruto prayed that his father would wake up…he wanted to be he first person his father saw.

But a few days had passed and nothing had happened. Naruto still continued to go despite the times the doctors told him, they'd inform him he minute something happened. His father was on the road to recovery at last and Naruto would be damned if he just stayed at home waiting for news.

Flash backs:

_They were at the park; Naruto loved swings. He was four years old and he wanted to try and swing by himself. "Otou-san, otou-san! I'm going to swing! Watch me!" _

_Arashi sat by the swings, he was watching his son while Kia took their first born Kyuubi to his art class. Naruto was a little bundle of joy, giggling away as he chanted the instructions of swinging by himself. _

"_Legs stretched out, legs folded in and kick the ground. Legs stretched out…" Naruto yelled and the swing rose higher and higher. He was going higher than he ever had. "Otou-san, watch me! I can go higher!" _

"_I am watching you, Naru! You're doing really well, but don't go too high. It's dangerous." Arashi called a hint of worry in his eyes. Naruto chuckled and pushed himself higher, Arashi stood up, on auto pilot as he saw Naruto's little hands slip from the chains. His hair stood on end as his son sailed through the air, screaming with fright and he launched himself forward. Reaching out he caught his son turning to take the brunt of his fall. _

_Naruto looked at him, his blue eyes wide. "Otou-san! Are you ok?" then his eyes travelled to a small cut on his fathers fore arm. "I made otou-san get a booboo!" tears leaked out, his mouth turned down in dismay. _

_Arashi smiled. "No, it's ok Naru. I had to save you see. It's only a little booboo. It wasn't your fault, I should have made you stop going so high. Now come on, if you stop crying I'll get you an ice-cream…"_

_Naruto nodded and wiped his tears. His sorrow forgotten as is characteristic of a small child, he took his father's big hand and let himself be led off to the ice cream stand. _

_He was ten years old and the family had gone to the amusement park. They were on their way back…Arashi arguing with Kyuubi because the fourteen year old had gone and gotten his lower lip pierced at the salon right outside the park. Naruto was scared, he'd never seen his father so angry…Kyuubi was sullen, like he'd been for the past two years. _

"_You're fourteen years old and still under our care…its dangerous! Why can't you understand that? What if you got HIV or something? I wish you'd talk to us Kyuubi…you're grades are falling!" Arashi yelled his blue eyes filled with anger. _

_Kia looked a little mad. "Stop yelling at him, Arashi. It isn't going to solve anything…you're scaring Naruto." _

_Arashi stopped and looked into his child's frightened blue eyes, before sheepishly rubbing his head. "I'm sorry Naru, Kyuubi. It's just that I'd like to be around to protect you guys…" _

_Kyuubi glowered and stared out of the window. Naruto smiled. "It's okay Otou-san!" but then he couldn't help look at Kyuubi who still refused to say anything. His older brother looked really sad. When they got home Naruto waited a while before going into Kyuubi's room. The other boy was sitting at his window seat, looking out; he turned to stare at the little blond intruder. _

_Naruto scrambled up to Kyuubi and reached out a little hand to touch his lip. "Did it hurt aniki?" _

_Kyuubi stared at him a moment before nodding a bit. "Yeah, but it's all right now…" _

_The blue eyes sized him up for a moment and then the blond jumped into Kyuubi's lap. "I'm sorry otou-san yelled at you…I like it, it's very nice. Don't be sad, aniki…" _

_Kyuubi frowned looking out the window once more. "Why do you care? You're dad's pet after all!" he'd started referring to Arashi as 'Dad'…a lot of the grown boys did that in Konoha…it was supposed to be cool…they were getting really westernised. _

_Naruto's eyes widened and he threw his arms around Kyuubi. "I love you aniki…I don't want you to be sad. Otou-san loves you too…he's jut being…I don't know. But I love you!" He saw Kyuubi looking at him in disbelief and then the red head smiled. _

"_I love you too, Naru." They both got into Kyuubi's bed and went to sleep. Arashi tiptoed into the room and watched both his sons. Kyuubi was getting so hard to handle…it wasn't that he didn't love him, but Naruto had to be looked out for; he was still such a baby. He ruffled their hair, planting a soft kiss on their foreheads before leaving to meet Kia._

"_You can't go around doing whatever you want to! I'm sick of this Kyuubi, really! Your mother is fed up too! You come home drunk every night, you just decided not to go to college! What is wrong with you? You have to take over the company when I retire…" Arashi was red in the face. _

_Kyuubi was glaring at him. "I don't want to take over the bloody company! I'm not cut out for it! Why can't you just let me do what I want? You're so goddamn controlling! I'm eighteen now, I can do what I please!" _

"_Not while you're in this house you can't! We have rules and we're a family! You're setting a bad example for Naruto! What with all you're piercings and what not! What are you trying to do? End up on the streets?" Kia asked him, her voice faltering. She hated yelling at him, but this time he'd gone a bit too far. He'd landed up home at two in the morning with some girl and they'd had sex on the couch. The family had gotten a shock when they'd come down to breakfast. _

_Kyuubi looked at her with a betrayed look. "I didn't think you'd go against me too. Fine then…I'm sick of this too! I'm moving out ok? That way you'll be happy. I'll paint or work or do something to keep myself going. Shukaku has a place I can share." Then he walked to his room and shut the door with a bang. _

_Naruto watched as Kyuubi packed up a left after telling Naruto he'd visit. Arashi was staring at the door looking all pale and lost, Kia was crying against his shoulder. Naruto went up to his father and hugged him. "It'll be all right dad. He'll be okay…you can still go see him…" _

_His dad smiled at him. "You're the best son Naru. Don't be like that ok?" _

"_Yeah…I'll protect you."_

_Arashi laughed and patted his blond head. "I'm sure you will…" _

End of flashback.

Naruto snapped out of it, when someone put an arm around his shoulder. "Kyuubi nii?"

"We have to go now, Naru. Visiting hours are over." Kyuubi smiled gently at him. "Listen you should stay home a while, I'll stay here tomorrow…I'll call you the moment he shows signs of waking ok?"

He could see the concern in Kyuubi's voice. He smiled. "Fine then. I trust you. Sasuke'll really miss me won't he? I've been falling asleep on him the past few days. I seem to be really out of it."

* * *

Much to Sasuke's delight, Naruto stayed home for the next two days. So far there had been no change in his father's condition. The doctors said that the road to recovery would be slow…Sasuke had, had the blond all to himself. He pinched himself and tried to concentrate in class. He'd always space out while thinking of Naruto. His cast had come off recently. The break wasn't too bad actually, so now he'd just have to cover his hand in crepe bandage.

A note fell onto his desk. Sasuke frowned and opened it, it was from his rival Kidoumaru. _Hey Mr. Perfect… heard you got yourself a boy toy, but I bet you're still a virgin. What? Are you scared Uchiha? Planning on being a virgin until you get to college or are you going to loose it before graduation?_

Normally random notes on random topics, especially from Kidoumaru didn't bother him. He did have better things to do with his time. But this note bothered him. This note in particular bothered him because he'd been thinking along the same lines. He'd been physical with Naruto for about a month or two now…he'd known Naruto for longer. But every time he'd brought up the topic of sex, the blond would change the subject.

He never let himself be pressurized by school and his peers, but lately it had been getting to him. He could hear people whispering…they always whispered, but his virginity was the hot topic nowadays and that just made it so fucking hard. Why didn't Naruto want to have sex? They loved each other didn't they? They had to have sex eventually didn't they? Aargh…stupid Kidoumaru and his stupid note! It kept making Sasuke feel insecure…didn't Naruto trust him enough to let him have sex?

He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Naruto was sweet and loving. Sex wasn't the centre of the relationship…but then that didn't help the fact that he couldn't get completely satisfied…the small blow jobs and hand jobs just left him feeling more aroused…he felt jaded…it was done so many times I got boring and Sasuke wanted to try something new. Just thinking of their little make-out sessions got him aroused, but here really wasn't that much satisfaction. Damn his libido…

By the time he got home, Sasuke was extremely frustrated. He drowned himself in a cold shower…feeling much better after. When he went looking for the blond he found him in the living room with…_Neji Hyuuga_ and Gaara. The last he'd heard about the Hyuuga was that he'd broken up with that TenTen girl and was down in the dumps because of it.

They all looked up to see him; Naruto gave him a huge smile. "Hey Sasuke…I invited Neji over, I hope you don't mind. You see Gaara and I were feeling a little bored."

Sasuke nodded taking a seat next to Naruto. He didn't pay attention to the conversation or see the looks Gaara was giving Neji. Naruto did though and felt happy, that his plan was working.

"So do you like soccer?" Neji was asking.

"Yes. Though I rarely watch anything but the world cup. I'm not really a TV person." Gaara was replying. Naruto smiled and watched some more.

"Oh…well I was thinking I had tickets for this soccer match…since my girlfriend and I broke up, I have no one to go with. I asked Naruto, but he's busy with Sasuke as usual." Neji sighed and looked lifeless once more.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't mind going with you…who's playing who?"

"Konoha verses Suna…that's why I thought you might be interested. It's going to be a tough match…" Neji stated, leaning back, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Sure. I'll come then. When is it?"

"Tonight…actually. Can you make it on such short notice?"

Gaara looked a bit taken aback. Then he relaxed. "Yeah ok. I'll just get some clothes and come with right now. I'd rather not be around when all the couples in this house start to make out…"

Sasuke carried Naruto to the bed room, the moment Gaara and Neji left. He had just placed Naruto on the bed, when the phone rang. He picked it up. It was his mother. She had called to say they were returning tomorrow morning. That they'd be there by ten in the morning. Sasuke updated them on everything and old them everything was fine. He'd have to tell his brother…Kyuubi might have to move back…

Then it hit him…maybe he and Naruto should have sex tonight? If his parent's were returning then there wasn't much chance of it happening later. They should have used this time to the fullest but he was trying to give Naruto some space. Fuck that! The stupid note came to mind and Sasuke pushed it out of his mind angrily.

When he got back, he shut and locked the door behind him. It was seven now…Itachi and Kyuubi would be returning late today, they both had meetings, and this was the perfect time. He got onto the bed and straddled Naruto forcefully. The blond gasped and looked up at him with a slight frown.

Lemon: (part at least)

"Sasuke? Is everything ok?"

The brunette just bent down to capture the blond's lips in a fierce kiss. Naruto squeaked but Sasuke didn't seem to care. One hand slipped into Naruto's hair and the other started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Sasuke somehow managed to slip Naruto's shirt off and began to attack a nipple.

Naruto moaned, his hands clutching Sasuke. "Sa…Sasuke…Haaa…" the attack on his nipple continued, until Sasuke decided it was hard enough and moved to the next one. God it felt so good, but something just wasn't right…sure it was Sasuke, but why did he seem like someone else tonight? His thoughts were cut off as Sasuke sat up and began to undo his boxers. In a matter of minutes Sasuke had gotten them both naked.

Naruto stared at Sasuke big arousal, and then he looked at Sasuke's face which was covered but his hands. The older boy lined their erections up against each other and began to _grind_. Naruto's mind melted into puddle of mush and slipped out his ears. Blood went straight to his crotch and he still couldn't think despite the feeling that something was wrong. They ground like that for a while and then Sasuke was suddenly gone. Then he was back again.

Naruto felt a hand come around the base of his cock and a hot mouth enveloped it. Sasuke began to suck hard, Naruto faintly thought he heard a click, but was too far-gone to pay attention. Sasuke's tongue swirled around his hardened flesh, making him throw back his head in frustration. "Sasuke, please…make me come…"

He felt something slip into him…it felt a bit slippery and uncomfortable. He wanted to tell Sasuke to stop, but the pleasure the dark haired boy's mouth was giving him distracted him. Then something hurt a bit as the thing in him widened. Then he felt three fingers…just as he was about to protest, Sasuke deep throated him. Naruto cried out…trying to focus on what he was going to say. Suddenly Sasuke's mouth was gone and o were the fingers. Naruto tired to protest, when Sasuke lay on top of him, something much bigger than fingers placed at his entrance.

Naruto's eyes widened. _No way…Sasuke isn't going to…I'm not ready for this! _He felt the thing press at him slowly. Sasuke grunted, he was just managing to hold himself back from ramming into the blond. He finally managed to get the head in; there was a little pop as it happened. And then suddenly Naruto hands were on his shoulders, pushing hard. Sasuke felt himself slide back out.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke his eyes wide in fear. He hadn't even asked if it was ok…what the hell had gotten into him. Pain raced through him was he felt Sasuke's head enter him…it was like he was being ripped in two. Tears sprang to his eyes…he didn't want this right now…he firmly caught Sasuke shoulders and pushed him out…if he could moved he would have slipped out from under him. He saw Sasuke's eyes snap open as he slipped out.

Lemon ends (**read the last two paragraphs, they're very important**!)

"Sasuke…what are you _doing_?" He asked, his voice a little unsteady, tears still sliding down his face.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was _trying_ to have sex with you!" Sasuke was staring at him incredulously. "What were _you_ trying to do?"

"I was trying to stop you! You didn't even ask if I _wanted_ to!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stared at him, anger slowly making its way onto his face. "Why?"

"Because…because I'm really not ready for this! Sex involves a lot of trust and stuff… I'm not mentally ready for this ok?" Naruto wished Sasuke would understand. It hurt…and Naruto was completely vulnerable, not being able to move away and all. He'd have to really give a huge part of his trust to be able to do this and he'd like to go slow. Sasuke was too aggressive and way too fast. His erection had flagged now…he'd had a shock and was trying to control the fear he felt.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "Are you trying to say you don't trust me?"

"No! I do…a lot…but this needs more trust than that…it's a big step. Please understand!" Naruto looked at him distressed.

Sasuke stared at him expressionlessly for a minute and then his eyes softened. "Yeah I do. I'm going to be needing sometime in the bathroom, but I'll be right back." He rolled off Naruto and headed to the bathroom.

Naruto stared after him, feeling a bit of dread. No he didn't understand…he knew Sasuke was just saying that to make him feel better. He took a deep breath; he'd been frightened out of his wits. Being immobile was a disadvantage here, it made him feel vulnerable and Sasuke's aggressiveness today hadn't made it easier. That wasn't how he was supposed to be feeling when he lost his virginity to Sasuke.

He wished he could talk to Sasuke…but when the boy returned a nice barrier had been erected around him. Naruto attempted to explain, but Sasuke waved it off saying he understood and didn't really need explanations. Naruto suddenly loosing his appetite declared that he wasn't feeling too hungry and went to sleep instead.

Sasuke looked at his lover and frowned. Naruto didn't trust him…that was confirmed. He felt angry…he knew he should respect Naruto's wishes but that didn't make it easier for him to accept that Naruto didn't want to have sex with him because he didn't trust him. He scowled…it wasn't that he had been selfish, but the blond left him sexually frustrated and it was maddening. He was going to be stuck a virgin wasn't he? He hit the bed with a fist. Why didn't the bloody blond trust him?

* * *

When Uchiha Mikoto stepped into the house. She felt a weird subdued atmosphere. Her sons and Naruto were there to greet her and her husband. Itachi looked oddly down, Sasuke had that look on his face….the anger-being-held-in look and Naruto was looking worried, concerned and happy all at the same time.

She watched as her husband boomed a greeting to them all. As usual he lacked tact and was completely insensitive to the atmosphere. For the umpteenth time she wondered why she loved this man. Naruto answered them politely, but he kept glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke in turn was behaving with a very obvious forced kindness to Naruto. Itachi…Itachi was just in his own world.

Fugaku was so oblivious to the fact that his sons were either answering him in 'Hn's' and silence. After they finished, Sasuke said he was going to school and left. Naruto went with Haku to do their normal exercise thing. Itachi mumbled something about work and left.

Mikoto wondered what the hell had gone wrong. Gosh did she have to be here all the time to see that her sons did not mess up? She sighed and then left to make sure Fugaku wasn't going anything stupid. With Uchiha males…you never knew….

* * *

A/N: Yeah I'll end it here. Yes I know Sasuke's being a bastard and Naruto is being well…shy, but it'll have to work out in the end. More angsting to come before things sort themselves out. If you're wondering why Itachi is down its cos Kyuubi had to move back out. Well then, Ja ne!

Taka

Hello! **Please review! ** I really want to be motivated and there might be a chappie up tomorrow! So please review some more!


	12. You Bastard!

Chapter 12:

"_Again_? Naruto this isn't funny! You know I've been trying to take it slow dammit!" Sasuke sat up and glared at the blond, anger radiating from every pore.

Naruto sighed and turned away. "I am not ready! Get that through your thick skull! It'll happen when it has to happen! Since when did sex become such a big thing to you?"

"It was always a big thing. I really want to lose my fucking virginity with you…but you won't let me! You're making me bloody frustrated and blow jobs aren't going to help!" Sasuke yelled, though he kept his voice relatively low so no one heard him.

Naruto shrank back against the pillow. "_I'm_ not ready to lose it yet! Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Tell me, teme!"

"I'm not in a hurry! I feel like it's long overdue! We've been dating for two months! You've been refusing me for two weeks! It's been two whole weeks since the first time I tried!" Sasuke said, shifting to his side of the bed.

Naruto glared at him, before reaching to grab his discarded pants and pull something out. "You are in a hurry. Is it because of these?" he pulled out a wad of the notes Kidoumaru kept sending him. Sasuke stared at them in shock and then looked menacingly at Naruto.

"Have you been spying on me? Where did you get those?"

"No I have not been spying on you! I can't believe you'd say that to me! The maid gave these to me, because she found them in your school trousers and didn't know if they were important! Now answer me…is this what's bugging you?" Naruto's eyes were serious. He wanted to think it was because Sasuke loved him that he'd been trying these things. They still hadn't said those three little words.

Sasuke turned away still frowning. "No…yes…well they wouldn't be bugging me, if you hadn't been holding out on me! You just don't trust me do you? If you liked me then you wouldn't stop me!"

Naruto made a frustrated noise. "If I could walk out on you, I would. We know we like each other. Sex doesn't have anything to do with that yet! Please tell me you didn't be nice to me just to get into my pants Sasuke…" the moment he said it, Naruto knew he shouldn't have. Sasuke would take it badly and assume a whole lot of other things.

Sasuke stared at him and then paled. "How could you say that? Do you really believe that I'd open up to you and take you into my home for…for _sex_? You really don't trust me at all do you? You just see me as some pervert who wants to _use_ you?"

"God that isn't what I meant! That's the way you've been acting for the past two weeks! Can you stop reading loads into every word I say? Can't you even try to understand? I am NOT MENTALLY READY! I'm stuck in this bed when you get all aggressive. I'm powerless to do anything…its frightening! It's hard to trust _that_ much! I've only known you for two or three months! I'm scared, you ass!" Naruto yelled. Gosh for once let it sink into that thick skin of his!

Sasuke was in no mood to understand anything. Naruto had just admitted that he did not trust Sasuke in bed. He didn't bother trying to understand anything else the blond was saying. He wordlessly helped Naruto dress and dressed himself before slipping into the next room. This was the third time in the past two weeks that he'd slept in the bedroom after a fight with Naruto. Everything seemed to befalling apart, stupid hormones!

* * *

Itachi sat on Kyuubi's lap as the lounged on a park bench. They were both wondering about their brothers who were acting like mules. Over the past two weeks everyone had noticed the way the couple had been acting and now things had gotten even worse.

"They're fighting everyday. Sasuke slept in the guest room again yesterday and he's walking around the house like he's covered in a black thunder cloud. Naruto isn't saying anything about anything to anybody!" Itachi confided as Kyuubi kissed his neck.

"Hmm…you think there's anyway we can find out what's going on?" Kyuubi asked, now moving to Itachi's ear to lazily lick it.

"It's not like I haven't tried. I put a tape recorder to record their conversation, but when I went to collect it, it was all smashed up. Then when I tried listening in at the keyhole, Sasuke realised and opened the door so I fell in. the next night they locked me in my room. I tried using the security camera, but it had been dismantled. I even made that tin can contraption, but Sasuke threatened me wit a poker…" Itachi leaned into his lover. "That hurt though…he'd have skewered his own brother…"

Kyuubi laughed and kissed him. "I seem to be influencing you a lot…"

"Yeah enough to get me killed sometimes soon! Honestly, the next time we do it…you'll be bottom and I will hear you screaming to the rafters…" Itachi said.

"Well, they'll have to sort it out soon…um…Itachi?" Kyuubi suddenly looked around.

"Hmm?"

"How about you get me screaming to the sky? There's this clearing where no one will see us…" Kyuubi pointed in that direction.

Itachi hit him on the head, but grinned anyway. "What a good place for you to bottom in…don't be too loud." They hurried off there. After a while a few screams were heard by the passers by.

* * *

He was feeling really tipsy…no it wasn't the first time he'd had alcohol, he'd had it many times before to drown his sorrows in, but he'd never been tipsy and frustrated…sexually that is. It was a Sunday and Sasuke had decided to let Haku deal with Naruto. He'd wanted out…to be away from the blond who made him feel angry, hurt and loved all at the same time.

Growling a bit he gestured for another shot of vodka. He knew the bartender, so it wasn't a problem getting drunk. He absently wondered where the blond was…then he thought of the hospital…of course the idiot would have gone in to stare at his dad again! Sasuke frowned a little feeling jealous…it was always his dad now!

Suddenly an arm snaked around him. "Hello there…mind if I asked what a young boy like you is doing getting drunk this early in the day?" a slightly scratchy voice purred into his ear. Sasuke turned to see pale blue eyes and long equally pale blond hair.

"T's cos my boyfriend won' lemme get any… he's always going off t' see his dad…" he mumbled in explanation. The last vodka shot was really making him feel woozy. The dude in front of him was pretty sexy…or seemed so.

"Oh that's too bad. I'm Temujin and you are?"

"Sasuke…but you can call me Sas-chan!" he always felt too happy when he was high. He saw the blond guy laugh and wrap an arm around him. He smiled happily at him. "I want another drink…"

"No…come on Sas-chan…it'll be too much for you. How about we go outside and get some fresh air?" Temujin asked his voice light and almost teasing.

"Okay!" Sasuke jumped off his barstool wondering why some part of his mind was trying to tell him to leave and go home! He followed Temujin to the park outside. After tripping loads of times, Temujin got him to a bench and sat him down.

Sasuke drunkenly gazed at the boy. "You look a lot like my Nari-chan!" his face tried to switch to a sexy expression though it didn't work too well. "You're lips look nice too…"

Temujin smiled a little. "Are you trying to pick me up? You're cute but you're all ready…" he got cut off as a pair of lips attacked his. Even when he was drunk Sasuke was a great kisser. Temujin struggled for a minute but gave in as the Uchiha made no sign to stop. Sasuke was enjoying this…maybe now he could even get laid.

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Takes me one step closer to the edge and 

I'm about to break!

His cell phone continued to ring, but he ignored it, opting to push Temujin onto the bench and straddle him. He heard a gasp somewhere in the background and the sound of footsteps running. But his libido was really high and he couldn't care less about anything else…not even the fact that he was molesting someone in the middle of a public park. They were grinding into each other…Sasuke couldn't stop. Then suddenly he came hard in his pants and everything turned black. As he passed out, his cell phone continued to ring…

* * *

Neji smiled at Gaara over the table. Naruto had been so right in trying to get them together. They'd started to date a few days ago and he really like the red head. Gaara was intelligent and once he opened up they had had many interesting conversations.

At the moment though they were contently eating slices of pizza…pork pepperoni…Gaara's favorite. Gaara was talking about his childhood…to be precise about how his mother had passed away and his father had followed not long after. He'd started to live with his siblings and you could just see the pride in his eyes as he talked about them and his nephew. His nephew was his older brother's son a very naughty child and Neji laughed thinking about how much fun he seemed to be.

Gaara always made him less of a tight ass. He smiled. "To change the subject…" he trailed of as he got a message. Checking his cell phone his eyes widened. "No way!"

Gaara looked at him concerned. Wordlessly Neji handed the phone over. Gaara scanned the message quickly and slapped his head. "Damn you Sasuke!"

They both paid quickly and ran out of the restaurant to Neji's place where a group of friends were meeting up. How the fuck had word gotten out?

* * *

Naruto had gotten Mikoto to drive him to the hospital. She'd asked him if everything was fine with Sasuke, he'd told her that they'd had a bit of an argument and that things would be fine. She hadn't probed further. Now he was once more sitting by his dad's bedside. Kyuubi had said he'd come over later. The staff just let him sit as long as he was quiet and didn't disturb anyone. Shizune and Tsunade had come up to say hello but that was about it.

He was glad to see that his father was breathing easier. The room got to him and he dozed off for a few minutes. He woke up to a weird noise. He turned to see his father jerking…spasm-ing breathing labouredly. Naruto wheeled himself to the door and began to yell the nurses' names. They came in at a run. Then they ran for the doctor, two of them staying to hold his father down.

Naruto felt scared…he'd already lost his mother; did he have to lose his father too? He began praying under his breath to any god that would hear him…hoping that his father would be fine. The doctors came in and began shouting out orders…a nurse wheeled him out. He picked up his cell phone and informed Kyuubi who said he'd be on his way. Naruto felt shaky…he wanted to hug someone…he called Sasuke.

_Pick up, pick up….please pick up! Why aren't you picking up? Sasuke….I'm sorry, but just pick up dammit I need you! _But the blasted Linkin Park ring tone blared on and on! Naruto almost screamed in frustration. Twenty minutes passed as the blond tried to control his mental agony. The doctors still hadn't come out…he turned to see Kyuubi come in at a run and hug him, holding him close. Naruto returned the embrace and then they both waited for the doctors to emerge.

Finally they came looking grim and serious. "Mr. Uzumaki, Naruto…well he's fine. He's alive and his condition has stabilized…he's close to waking. But he had a seizure…that was dangerous…but we did some tests. He's going to have a few problems with his speech; because of the amount of time his air supply got cut off…it couldn't supply some parts of his brain. But we're lucky that's the only complication."

Naruto sighed with relief. _He's alive…I'm not going to be an orphan…oh thank you god!_ Then he began to wonder where Sasuke was. He was beginning to feel a little angry with his boyfriend. But then maybe Sasuke was doing something important…like school work or something. Maybe he'd gotten into another fight and was hurt…yeah…however angry he was Sasuke wouldn't ignore his calls. Naruto smiled a bit…he was going make Sasuke make up for today. The bastard had promised to be there for him!

He wheeled himself to his old ward while Kyuubi talked to the doctors about medication and such like. He spotted Sakura and Lee. He called out to them not missing the sudden fearful looks they were giving him. They walked up a bit hesitantly.

Lee was the first to speak. "So Naruto-kun…how are you feeling? When did it happen?"

Naruto wondered how they knew about his dad. "Well an hour or so ago. I'm fine now, but I was really frightened back then!"

"A…an hour ago? That recent? But… then he was seen an hour ago…" Lee looked at Sakura helplessly.

Naruto frowned. "What are you guys talking about? Yeah my father had a seizure an hour ago…"

"Naruto! We're talking about your break up with Sasuke! When did it happen?" Sakura asked him wondering what he blond was thinking.

Naruto stared at her…a sinking feeling in his gut. "W…what do you mean?" then he saw their faces slide into a confused expression before their eyes widened and their faces suddenly closed up. "Why? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing! Just a stupid rumour! Haha!" Sakura laughed weakly and was about to lead Lee off when Naruto caught her hand. He glared at her.

"You're keeping something from me! You suck at lying Sakura-chan! Tell me what's going on…" Naruto looked at her with the pleading eyes he knew she could never resist.

Sakura signalled to Lee and he left. When they were alone she licked her lips and looked at Naruto. "Um…have you and Sasuke been having problems?"

Naruto frowned. "Yes. Some dude at school keeps bugging him so he's trying to take it out on me. He's been so sex oriented lately… we fought yesterday…"

"Did you try contacting him today?"

"Yeah, when my father had that seizure. I was really freaked out and the bastard had said to call him if anything went wrong…but he wasn't picking up. It isn't like him not to pick up just because we had a fight and all. I guess he was busy with some really important work or was in the library or something and couldn't pick up…" he trailed off looking at her face. "That's not it, is it?"

Sakura shook her head. "Uh…you see…Ino had gone shopping today and one her way back she cut across this park see…and she saw…" she bit her lip. "She saw Sasuke making out with this other pale blond guy. She thought it was you but when she went closer it was someone else…she said they were really into it…"

Naruto felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. And then suddenly it was full again…only something was boiling up. He had never felt so much rage in his life. Sakura watched with growing tension as Naruto's eyes became completely cold. "Sakura…could you get aniki please. He's talking to the doctors…"

_That son of a bitch! He didn't pick up because he was making out with some asshole! Sasuke wasn't supposed to be like this! Fucking bastard!_ He growled a little. When Kyuubi followed Sakura in, he hugged his older brother and whispered something into his ear. Kyuubi looked at him in shock before nodding. Then they both left as fast as they could.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, his head hurt like shit. The glare of the sunlight was too much and it just made his aching head worse. He checked his watch…then he sat bolt upright. Had it stopped working? It was showing the date of the next day…nine in the morning on the next day. He tried to figure out what had happened yesterday. He remembered the bar and some blond guy…then it came back to him in bits and pieces…the park and kissing Temujin.

"SHIT!"

"Shit is right." Itachi walked in with a tray of breakfast and some pills for his head. Sasuke noticed his older brother's really sold attitude. But he was focussed on something else…something seemed to be missing…the dobe!

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke ignored the tightening he felt in his chest when he saw Itachi's look. His brother had looked mad and then sorrowful. He sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke…you well made out in the park with this dude see. He brought you home after you passed out. You're lucky mom and dad were out. Um…but since it was a public place…word got around. And Naruto's father had a seizure yesterday…he was trying to reach you frantically. Later on he found out where you had been at the hospital…" Itachi sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke but Naruto left…"

* * *

A/N: Okay…stupid Uchiha-bastard! Oh no…I'm not referring to you Itachi-darling! I meant Sasuke! Yeah I know sorry to stop their but you should have the next chapter coming up soon. Hope you liked it Ja ne!

Taka


	13. Dishevelled and Stubborn

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT: Hey are any of you having trouble with Like not having your e-mail alerts come in and getting no e-mails from the website whatsoever? I don't even get the review alerts and have to get my stats each time to look at them. and i have no idea how many stories have been updated and such like. i did report it to the personnel in charge, but i'd like to know if it's just me or anyone else! so please tell me!**

** OH and I'm aiming for three hundred reviews by the end of this story aand since we have three more chapters to go, please review!  
**

Chapter 13:

"I'm sorry Sasuke but Naruto left…"

"Left? What do you mean left?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"He left…as in he packed up his things…even Haku and moved to Kyuubi's house. They're getting it ready for heir father's return…the doctors think it might happen soon. Yesterday was a really traumatic day for him….you didn't make it any better…" Itachi frowned. "He asked me to tell you, that he doesn't want to see you again…"

Sasuke stared at him blankly for a moment…then he frowned. "No way am I just going to let him _leave_ like that! I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do!"

Itachi gave him a small smile. "Well there won't be any point to it if it _is_ the last thing you do…" he stood up. "I can give you a lift…I'll be going to see Kyuubi soon. I need to pick him up for work. You won't be going to school?"

"Of course not! I don't give fuck if father thinks I'm doing badly! Naruto is loads more important!" he leaped out of bed and began to change at top speed. He couldn't give a damn about what he wore or that he didn't take a shower. He pulled an old grey tee that was too big for him, old faded black jeans and mismatched socks and shoes. His hair was sticking up in odd directions…like horizontally away from his face.

When he came out his mother dropped her cereal bowl. "Sasuke! Where do you think you're going looking like _that_?"

He glared at her. "It doesn't matter! Where's Itachi? He's supposed to give me a ride!"

"Itachi's in the shower! Unlike you he needs to be well dressed. Where's your school uniform?" She asked him as the maid came in to mop the mess up.

"I'm not going! Mother? Do you know where Kyuubi-san's house is?" Sasuke looked at her desperately…his head was still throbbing, but he ignored it.

"I think it's a block away…Naruto mentioned that he'd showed you the place…" she smiled. "Are you going to…? Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?"

But Sasuke had all ready jumped over the hedge and was running as fast as he could. He ran around the corner and crashed right into someone. "Ow! Oh…Sasuke?"

"Sakura? Where's Naruto's house? Tell me the shortest route!"

"Why should I? It's not like he needs a prick like you!" Sakura tried to move away when Sasuke caught hold of her shoulders and started shaking her.

"That's true, he may not need me! But I need him! I love him, Sakura….just fucking tell me where he lives or I'm just going to have to find it the long way." Sasuke didn't stop shaking her until she nodded saying she'd given him he answer. The moment he got the directions he mumbled a thank you and took off again. Sakura stared after him…Sasuke…_Uchiha Sasuke_ had said _thank you_!

Sasuke kept running until he got to the cream coloured house. When he got there he began banging on the door like a mad man. He door opened and it took a little time for Sasuke to realise he was knocking on some old man's head. The man straightened giving him a cool look.

"An Uchiha I presume. How may I help you?" Sasuke really had to admire the man's stiffness even after being conked on the head multiple times.

"Naruto…I'm looking for Naruto." His eyes darted all around the house trying to see if he could spot Kyuubi or Naruto. The butler stiffened.

"I am sorry, but master Naruto has specifically told me he won't be seeing anyone today." The butler gave a small smile and shut the door. Sasuke stared and then swung one leg back; leaning to the side he kicked out really hard. The door burst open and Sasuke righted himself before stepping in.

The butler stared at him. "This is vandalism…I'll have to call the police! Kyuubi-sama!"

Sasuke glared at him…its knob turned to freeze-at-a-glance glare mode. "I don't give shit what you do, you old coot. I need to know where Naruto is, NOW or you won't be happy with the consequences."

At that moment Kyuubi came in looked flustered, he raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's appearance. "Sasuke? What are you doing here and why are you manhandling my butler…?"

"Because this stiff rumped ass won't answer me! Now…where's Naruto? We need to talk!" Sasuke ground out, his hand still on the poor butler's collar.

Kyuubi frowned. "Naruto doesn't want to see you….why don't you give him some time?"

"Why? So he can just build up his anger more? Tell me Kyuubi or I'm just going to check every door I find!" Sasuke let go of the man who slumped to the floor.

Kyuubi sighed. "You idiotic Uchiha's! Second floor, fourth door to the right." He watched Sasuke run and turned to the butler. "Uh…you ok, Okamura?

The butler straightened, stiffening like a pole again. His voice had a bitter edge to it. "Master Naruto should not be allowed to mingle with boys of that stature! Shame on him bringing disgrace to the Uchiha family…I am not stiff rumped!" then he walked away leaving Kyuubi to sweat drop alone.

Sasuke ran to Naruto's door and tried it. It was locked. He could hear Naruto's wheel chair squeaking around. He began to knock hard and quick. Then he heard Naruto's voice call out. "Who's there?'

Sasuke thought for a moment and then thought he'd give I arty. "Naruto, it's me Kyuubi! Open up would you?"

"Go away Sasuke!"

Fine. So it didn't work. Sasuke grimaced. "Ok! It's me….naruto open up please! We need to talk!"

"GO. AWAY."

"Damn it! You won't even give me a chance to explain? Dobe! I need to talk with you!"

"GO. SLAKE YOUR LUST ELSE WHERE! I HATE YOU!"

"I know you don't mean that idiot! You wouldn't be talking to me if you did!" Sasuke said in a weird singsong voice.

Naruto frowned on his side of the door. Sasuke had cheated on him! The fucker! "I don't want to hear your explanation…you sex crazed maniac! Just leave me alone! Get lost why don't you?"

"I don't want to get lost…Naruto…please just let me explain!"

"No."

"Fine…I'm going to sit outside until you let me in. I won't move from here!"

"Fine sit outside in the hall way…I don't have to open up…there are other ways I can get food in here…so you can just sit there and starve." Naruto put on music loudly and eased himself onto his bed.

* * *

Four hours later when Naruto turned the music off…he wheeled himself to the door. There was no way the bastard would still be out there right? "Sasuke?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Gods you're still out there…"

"I said I wasn't moving away from the bloody door!"

"OK die there!"

"Fine. You can mount my head up against the wall. I'll die holding on to the door o no one can move my rotting carcass away!" Sasuke knew he was being childish…but there was just him and Naruto here…and well he'd never had a chance to just be a child…

"Whatever!"

Then a nice smell hit Sasuke's nose. He heard Naruto munching food and his stomach gave a loud rumble. He had to get in there…how did hey send Naruto's food up? He shifted softly and ran down to the kitchen. The butler was there once more. He saw the man loading things into a shoot of some kind. He caught hold of the man.

"Is this how the food is going up to Naruto?"

The butler nodded. He didn't want to get manhandled that much again. "Fine send me up…" he saw the man gawp at him.

"I'll get in and you can send me up…and if you don't send me to the right place I will kill you…murder you in fact!" Sasuke barked at him.

The butler smiled a little. "There are no other stops…it was built only to go to Naruto's room and that's it. I can't stop it once this button outside is pressed."

Sasuke nodded and unloaded the trays. He squished himself in…it was a weird position, but he made it so he could leap out at any given moment. Then he pressed the button and shoved his head back in before it clocked against the ceiling.

Naruto was finishing his soup and waiting for the rest of the food. He heard the elevator make its way up and turned to see what delicacies were being sent. It came up and opened…Naruto blinked. He blinked again and saw Sasuke spring out of the thing and fall to the floor with a thud…ok he was going to have so many bruises. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up painfully…the bloody thing had been so slow. It had made him feel cramped and hurt. "Made it."

Naruto sighed wondering whether to throw something at the boy, but his jaw dropped when he took in Sasuke's dishevelled hobo appearance that the elevator ride hadn't done much for. "You look like you jumped out of bed…like a homeless bum."

"I did jump out of bed you idiot. Is that water? Can I have some water?"

"No. You can't. Just go home ok?"

Sasuke sighed and sat down. "No I want to apologize. I want you to hear me out ok? Please?"

Naruto saw the pleading look Sasuke was giving him and then sighed. "Fine…go ahead."

"Listen I know I've acted like a jerk for the past week. I let the stupid sex thing get to me…and stupid Kidoumaru's notes get to me. You see I think I just took you for granted…cause you were always there for me…one constant factor in my life…usually I never had anyone like that!" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair making it stick up even more…he looked like he'd been given an electric shock…his normally smooth bangs standing up and all. "I realised when you left…I need you Naruto. I know it's selfish, but I really really care about you. But I had all this frustration…I got drunk and picked up…or maybe I picked _him_ up…I don't know. I was so drunk…I don't even remember most of it…just bits and pieces…I don't even remember my phone ringing or anything else. I didn't do anything…we got as far as making out, but I passed out."

He looked into those blue blue eyes and bit his lip. "I'm just sorry. I don't know what got into me and I won't do it again because I…."

Naruto's eyes widened just a fraction. "Because you what, Sasuke? Complete the sentence…"

Sasuke looked into his eyes again, trying to build up the courage to say it. "I…Iloveyou."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Say it slowly…I just heard a mumble."

Sasuke glared at him. "I love you, you stupid dobe!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Naruto beckoned to Sasuke. When the raven haired bum came up to him, Naruto just hugged him. "I was really scared yesterday…we came pretty close to loosing my dad…if I hadn't been there then… I just wanted you to be there with me….you calm me down and make me happy. But when I called you didn't pick up and I felt so let down. I guess I did have some expectations from you after all. Then I found out…everyone seemed to know about it…that hurt soooo bad…"

Sasuke cuddled into Naruto, putting his head on the boy's lap. "I messed up big right?"

"Yeah…you did. Damn I wish I was a horrible, mean person with no kindness or morals in me…" Naruto scrunched his face up pouting a bit.

"How very modest…." Said Sasuke dryly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that something in me…my nice-ness I guess…tells me to forgive you. But I have to warn you…do that again and I will murder you ok? I don't care drunk or not you ARE NOT going near any other person again. And possessive or not I will keep a really close eye on you. I'm watching you Sasuke…" he gestured with two fingers pointing to his eyes and then at Sasuke.

"Whatever, dobe….wait did you just tell me that you forgive me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded. "How much more specific should I be? I forgive you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto…another one of his truly genuine smiles. "Thanks…and I won't do it again, I swear."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah…aren't you supposed to be doing something now?"

"Huh?"

"This, teme!" and Naruto bent down to kiss him. They kissed like that for a few minutes and then broke apart. Sasuke then unlocked Naruto's door, while the blond hollered for loads of food…no one could forget Sasuke's hungry tummy which interrupted them during another kiss by rumbling loud enough for people in Wave country to hear.

After they were done with food and full, Sasuke carried Naruto to bed and they sat like they used to in the hospital when they'd begun getting to know each other. After a little bit of smooching and cuddling, Sasuke hugged Naruto close.

"Hey dobe? Gaara messaged me while I was waiting for you…there's this concert happening soon…loads of bands Asian Kung Fu generation, Raiko, D-techno Life, Orange Revolution and such like. Gaara's got tickets to this special box close to stage…for four. He wanted to know if we made up and if we'd could do that double date thing?" Sasuke looked at him a bit anxiously…he really wanted to go with Naruto.

Naruto stared at him eyes wide and excited. "Of course we could go! Gosh I could hug the life out of Gaara! I love concerts…"

Sasuke grinned happily too. "I'm glad….i really wanted to go with you."

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "Mmm….you know something Sasuke?"

"What, dobe?"

"I really love you too, teme!"

* * *

A/N: I can't believe this went on for so long! It was supposed to have the concert scenes and etc…but then it kept flowing and I guess I wanted to write one completely fluffed up chappie! Yeah I know not much Itachi or Kyuubi…Kyuubi wanted a day off to check up on demon vixens and Itachi wanted to be with ME! So I hope you liked it Ja ne! The end is near….

Taka

Countdown starts: three more chappies to go…


	14. Loving You helps me Live

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the song's mentioned in this chapter or their lyrics.

Chapter 14:

Sasuke stared at the rack wondering what to buy…the concert was coming up and he had absolutely no idea how to dress for it. A lot of people told him to go with the Goth look…they said it would suit him, but he didn't want to go completely Goth. He hovered over a pair of leather pants…they looked good not too Goth, but they were tight enough to make him look really sexy. That was what he wanted….to look so good that Naruto would be forced to hold handkerchief to his mouth in order to wipe away the drool…constantly.

He bought the leather pants and walked out the store…he had one T that would look pretty good with these pants, he guessed that would do. Thankfully after he had apologised and they'd told each other that they loved each other, Naruto had moved back into his house.

He got into his car…a new one that his mother had got him…a Lamborghini and drove home. He hoped the thing he'd gotten done day before yesterday would look good. He hadn't undressed in front of Naruto for the past two days because he wanted it to be a surprise. Once he was parked he dumped his things at his room and headed for Naruto's training room. "Naruto?"

"Hey, Sasuke! Where were you? Can't I even spend a nice Saturday with you at home?" Naruto asked him, mock angrily.

"No, dobe…not when you're doing your physiotherapy. Anyway…you ready for that concert? You do remember its tonight, don't you?" Sasuke asked him sitting down on a couch and watching the contraption that made Naruto's legs move.

'Yeah, I do! Gaara and Haku are helping me…they went shopping for me. I can't wait! That reminds me…what's for dinner Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"Dinner? Oh…I'll be taking you some place special…it's a surprise dobe." He said calmly. _Dinner? Shit I forgot! Where do we go?_ That moment his phone buzzed with a message…it was Gaara.

_I know u've forgotn 2 take Naruto somewhere for dinner. I made reservatn at that Italian restaurant Casapicola. Just you and Naruto. Meet me and Neji for concert at 8._

"I love you, Gaara!" Sasuke said as he felt a flood of relief. Naruto frowned at him and he hastened to correct the statement. "I mean…in a friendly way of course."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Gosh I have you so whipped!"

Sasuke smirked. "You wish dobe. Now why don't you finish up and we'll go rest? After a nap Gaara can help you dress and you can get ready…"

* * *

Naruto scrunched up his eyes. "Do I _have_ to do this?"

"Look I'm trying to make you look good…and it's not much. It's only eyeliner and there's barely a trace of it. Let me finish and you can look in the mirror if you don't like it, I'll take it off!" Gaara said exasperatedly. He picked up the eyeliner again and pulled Naruto's lower lid down. Very lightly…barely touching the lid he drew a faint line. Then he did the same for the other eye.

Then he ruffled Naruto's bangs a bit…he'd used conditioner to make the hair tameable today. Sighing, he turned Naruto around to face the mirror. Naruto gasped, he looked really good. Gaara had picked out nice red cut off shirt for him which went with dark brown leather pants. The traces of eyeliner didn't even show, but it accentuated his blue eyes all the same, making them look endless like the sky on a summer afternoon. Then he turned the chair towards the mirror earning a gasp from Naruto.

"Oh…I'm really hot!"

Gaara chuckled. "Yes…Sasuke will have a _hard_ time tonight. Anyway I wonder where he's taking you…?"

Naruto smiled up at Gaara excitedly. "Yeah…it's our first _date_….I mean I never realised that we hadn't gone on a date yet…I mean an official dinner date…"

"Naruto…you're babbling. Look, you want Sasuke to want you so bad; he'll be dying to jump you. That image and babbling don't go together…"

"But what if I don't want him to want to jump me? I man that's the reason so much shit happened right?"

Gaara sighed. "Gosh…I meant you want to look cool…try it its nice. Just stop babbling."

"Uwaaaahhhh! Gaara-meano!"

"Shit! The eyeliner…don't let those tears fall…the eyeliner is at stake!"

Sasuke had changed into his own black leather pants and slipped on a black denim jacket on. He buttoned three buttons in the middle…showing a nice expanse of chest and his tight tummy. He washed his hair and left it down tonight…not gelled up into his chicken butt style. It hung just below his ears at the beginning of his jaw line. Surprisingly it didn't make him look girly. I couldn't stop myself…I mean Sasuke with his hair down is pretty hot come to think of it and it's different.) He'd borrowed one of Kyuubi's earrings…a clip on one; he hadn't had time to get his ear pierced. Then there was the surprise.

Making sure he was done he went to knock on the room Gaara was helping Naruto in. The moment the door opened Sasuke was staring. Naruto looked so…hot…there wasn't any other way to put it. He calmed his features….Gaara was trying to get him horny….this wasn't going to work.

"Hey, Naruto…you're looking good."

The words were lost on Naruto who was staring at Sasuke intensely, taking in every bit of his appearance…his eyes snagged on the tattoo he saw just above the waistline of his pants…it looked like three pupils forming a circle in the middle. (Yeah the neck location for the cursed seal got too boring.)

"Dobe, you can stop drooling now. I'm glad you like it. If you're ready…shall we leave?"

* * *

Casapicola was a cosy restaurant with little stained glass lamps over each table. Naruto had worn a shirt over his t and Sasuke had buttoned up his jacket. Gaara seemed to be very good at making reservations; he'd chosen a table which was not too far away from the crowd, but far enough for Naruto to feel comfortable. Sasuke wheeled Naruto up to the table and then took his place opposite him.

"So dobe, what will you have?"

"Um…I don't know…I think I'll have Chicken Tetrazini. I haven't had that in ages." Naruto smiled brightly at him. "So what'll you have?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I just like this grilled fish in lemon butter sauce. I feel like fish tonight." He smiled back, signalling to the waitress and then ordering. "We'll have some champagne to please."

"No drinking for you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Firstly, it's with you Naruto. Secondly we're on our first dinner date. Thirdly that waitress knows me…it's only one glass each…two at the most." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto really didn't feel like saying no or arguing.

The waitress brought their dinners really fast, breaking the awkward silence that occurs when you're out on a first date with someone you've all ready been doing 'things' with for sometime. Naruto almost inhaled the pasta, he ate it that fast. Then he sat back to watch the way Sasuke ate.

The dark haired boy had a really cute way of eating come to think of it. He would spear a piece of his fish, dip it Ino the sauce and move it horizontally until it was covered with just the right amount of sauce on all sides…then he would delicately take it off the fork with his teeth and give it a small suck, to savour the flavour with his eyes closed. It was only then that he'd begin to chew.

"What?"

Naruto looked up into questioning black eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. I just like the way you eat." Sasuke snorted softly and shook his head. He finished the last piece of his fish.

"Do you want any dessert dobe?"

The champagne made both the boys feel a nice buzz…it softened Sasuke up a lot. They ordered the dessert, tiramisu for the blond and apple pie for Sasuke. Then they quickly made their way to the grounds where the concert was being held. Naruto took off his dress shirt and Sasuke undid those buttons before running to meet Gaara and Neji at the entrance.

Gaara had booked a bit of space in front of the stage. It was roped off to prevent anyone from tripping over of upsetting Naruto. Naruto sighed and looked longingly at the stage…Sasuke caught the wistful look and ruffled the blond's hair. "Penny for your thoughts dobe…"

"Nothing. I just want to go up here and sing so badly. I was forming a band when the accident happened. Then I didn't want to go through with it, because I couldn't move to the music…" Naruto heaved another sigh. Sasuke squeezed his shoulder.

"All in good time, dobe. Haku told me you're improving…you should be able to move in a year or two…."

"That's still a long time away, Sasuke. It's not about moving…even after I start to more, I'll have to re-learn everything, I don't even know if I'll be any good at dancing, walking or even soccer!" Naruto frowned and looked away; soon Sasuke's arms went around him.

"I know it's hard. But I'll try to help you bear it. Please be patient Naruto…and now is the time for you to enjoy the concert…don't brood now all right? I love you."

Then the bands came up one by one. The last one, it was a song by a band called Gundam Seed that really stirred Naruto and Sasuke up….the words seemed to have so much meaning.

_Nothing is going the way it should_

_I hastily subdue these feelings of impatience_

_All this anxiety and nervousness is sending my heart into disorder_

_Just a boy hugging his knees in the midst of it all_

_Shivering and in tears, I repress all my regret_

_I cried all night, but now it seems dawn is breaking..._

_So, undoubtedly you're right_

_Even though right now I may try to turn back_

_And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous_

_I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and I won't give up_

_If I could get just one more chance..._

_I'll keep it all locked away in my heart_

_Until my dreams come true..._

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was moving softly in time to the music. He wished he could sing this to Sasuke…someday. His boyfriend looked at him and smiled. Then he was picked up bridal style and swung around. "I'll dance for you dobe." Was softly whispered in his ears. Naruto thought he was going to cry… it felt so good to be held by someone who loved him, no matter what.

_I surrendered myself to a dismal emptiness_

_in the most critical of times_

_No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite reach_

_Aiming for the shore_

_I had to swim for my life_

_Withstanding the current, I can't even raise my voice_

_It could have been the end right there, but..._

_I don't think that love can save everything,_

_but there's something about your smile_

_that somehow healed my heart, and in your lips_

_I found the strength to stand up again_

_If only I could get just one more chance..._

_The flow of the river is intense even today_

_But I won't let go of your hand_

_I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever_

_Until my dreams come true..._

And then Sasuke was giving him one those rare genuine miles. _I love you, Sasuke…I'll wait, then I'll learn everything…I'll walk again…right to you._ Naruto threw his arms around the raven's neck and kissed him. Their date was going so well. Sasuke kissed him back and then they held on to each other as the song ended.

_I don't think that love can save everything,_

_But there's something about your smile_

_That somehow healed my heart, and in your lips_

_I found the strength to stand up again_

_So, undoubtedly you're right_

_Even though right now I may try to turn back_

_And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous_

_I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and this time I won't give up_

_If only I could get just one more chance..._

_The flow of the river is intense even today_

_But I won't let go of your hand_

_I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever_

_Until my dreams come true..._

* * *

They got back really late, around two. Sasuke was taking yet another day off tomorrow. Sasuke just carried Naruto to the bathroom and helped him do his stuff; before he knew what he was doing he'd buttoned Naruto's pants again.

"Sasuke…I have o sleep, why are you putting my pants back _on_?"

Sasuke smiled at his blond and carried him out to the bed. "What dobe? You really want me to get them off?"

Naruto glared. "That isn't what I…" he got kissed thoroughly making him moan. He kissed back just as furiously, letting all his love seep into the kiss. Sasuke groaned and pushed him down into the mattress, letting one leg slip between Naruto's. Naruto bunched his hands in Sasuke's jacket and tried to get it off though the haze in his mind wasn't letting him figure out how.

**(Lemon)**

Sasuke broke away and unbuttoned the few buttons that were done and shrugged his shirt off. His leg rubbed against Naruto's growing erection earning a cry from the blond. He pulled off Naruto's cut off top, rolling the blond's nipples between his fingers as his mouth mapped the blond's exposed neck. They ground against each other their moans chorusing through the night. They had almost reached their peak, but they wanted to feel each other, not the leather between them. Both their hands moved to each others pants making short work of them.

Sasuke got them off, but when he tried to go back to grinding, Naruto shook his head. "I want to make you feel too." He pulled Sasuke down and took a brown nipple into his mouth, sucking and laving at it until it got as erect as it could. His hand moved to lightly rub Sasuke's proud erection, smearing the precum over the head. Sasuke gasped, especially when the hand on his hip guided him to move in order to give Naruto better access of his chest. The blond kissed and licked alternatively leaving a long trail of saliva all the way up to the dark hair that crowned the Uchiha's cock. He let his hands wander up and down he pale boy's sides, mouth still moving, tongue exploring the pale navel, coating the hard abs with warm saliva.

Sasuke shuddered; it took him a lot of will power not to collapse over the blond. Naruto noticed that arms on either side of him tremble as they held Sasuke up. Looking up he decided that those fuckable lips should be put to good use. "Sasuke…move around will you…you know the 69 style?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he complied and was soon staring Naruto's cock in the head. "You know…you're such a pervert dobe. I never knew you fantasised about me in these ways…" he bent to take the head in his mouth when Naruto suddenly swallowed him whole. Sasuke almost gagged on his own mouthful of male. He slurped at it like it was a lollypop until this turned into a contest as well…to see who would cum first. Naruto hummed, all coherent thought fled Sasuke, forcing Naruto to hold up his hips to prevent dying due to oral sex. They licked at each other's slits and sucked patches of skin bringing each other to the limit and then tightening their hands at base to stop it. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cock teasing him out of his wits.

Then suddenly Naruto stopped, it felt like he would explode if this went on. And that would be useless because in his current condition he wouldn't be up for two rounds and it would spoil the fact that he was... ready "Sasuke, face me, please." The raven turned a small frown adorning his face as he wondered why the dobe wouldn't just finish it. Naruto reached out to take Sasuke fingers into his mouth and begin to suck hard…Sasuke wondered where this was going.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Stretch me please…but use some lube as well, this promises to hurt." An awkward silence enveloped them once more. And then Sasuke slowly reacted.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" the blond nodded. Sasuke smiled at him and bent down to take his erection into his mouth. Naruto stopped him…

"Listen I want to feel all of this…stop trying to distract me."

Sasuke nodded and slipped a finger in, he pumped it in and out watching Naruto's face for any reactions. Apart from the feeling of slight discomfort it felt all right. After a while Sasuke added another finger…that felt extremely uncomfortable and Naruto wished he could move or squirm. Also there was a slight burning pain as Sasuke began scissoring his entrance. When the third finger was added, it was definitely painful and awkward….Naruto stuck with it grimacing until Sasuke lubed his fingers and hit a spot. Naruto saw stars and clutched Sasuke's shoulders leaving red finger marks on them.

Manoeuvring the blond into the right position was difficult…it took some time and lowered the ache to a hum of frustration. Whatever the blond said, Sasuke had to bring them back to full arousal before he began and this being their first time everything seemed too new. Then Sasuke replaced the fingers with something larger pushing at the blond's entrance. He'd pulled one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder so I was easier and then began to push in, his head disappearing inside with a pop.

Naruto tried to relax and not let it hurt but it was long before he started whimpering in pain, tears running down his face as Sasuke inched forward. It felt like he was being ripped apart and he began to wonder why he hadn't just gotten paralysed down there as well…anything to stop the pain. Finally Sasuke was seated inside all the way through and the pain had started to lessen a bit. The raven had bent forward to lick the tears off, when his cock shifted and hit Naruto's prostate, making the blond give a startled squawk. He'd forgotten all about that pleasure that had been there.

Sasuke smiled moving slightly, letting his head butt a bit against the bundle of nerves, causing Naruto to pant with need. Naruto grit his teeth. "Move…teme!"

Sasuke did. He moved out slowly before filling the blond up with one smooth stroke hitting his prostate head on. Naruto moaned, his hands trying to wrap around Sasuke's ass and to pull him in deeper. Sasuke shifted him a bit, going in deeper, making him cry out with need. However hard the Uchiha tried to draw it out, he had to pick up his pace before he died of frustration. Groaning he began to pound into the blond…not too hard, he still had enough common sense working to know that Naruto would hurt horribly the next morning otherwise.

"Nnnhh….harder…S…Sasuke come on!"

Sasuke thrust in, finding himself throw towards the edge with blinding speed. Naruto screamed his name out…"SASUKEEE!" before he came hard, spurting them with cum. Sasuke gave a few more thrusts and came as well, spraying into Naruto, collapsing on top of the blond in the weird position.

**(End Lemon)**

He had no energy to move, so he tucked the leg on his shoulder back under him and fell asleep not bothering to pull out. If Naruto tight hold around him meant anything, then the blond wouldn't let him pull out either. Naruto had a content smile on his face.

* * *

There were shouts and cheers…graduation hats were thrown high and caught again. Students ran around kissing loved ones and families boasted to one another about their children's achievements. Sure enough Sasuke was surprised to hear his father telling other dads that Sasuke was a great son…his son indeed. His mother was trying to kill him with her tight hug and Itachi seemed to be ruffling his hair while he was suffocating…in front of everyone else.

He'd passed his exams with flying colours and his classmates had voted him valedictorian. People had commented on the way his attitude had improved and he actually had friends. The reason for it all was his love…and the person he was trying to spot through his watering eyes…Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke scanned the crowded field and his eyes settled on the blond sitting in his wheel chair a few feet away from his mother, talking to Kakashi. He apologised to his mother, disentangled himself and ran up to Naruto, who looked up smiled and held out his arms. Sasuke fell into them and kissed his blond softly.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto happily. "Yeah I know. I love you dobe…come on. We're going out for lunch today." He wheeled Naruto out and into their SUV. They were going for a family lunch.

After lunch they'd been to many places…visiting other Uchiha's and had spent some time at the pool before dinner. Sasuke was with Naruto in their room, when the butler had come up to call Sasuke to his father's office. The talk took pretty long and Naruto was hard pressed to keep himself amused. When Sasuke came up, Naruto wondered at the grave look on his face.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"I…"

"You what, teme?"

Sasuke looked him in the eye. "I'm going to be going away, dobe…for four years."

* * *

A/N: yeah I'll explain all that next chapter… I liked this chapter. If the lemon was awkward it was because I tired my best to make it awkward. It was their first time and first times don't go smooth and easily usually unless you're in heat or something…sometimes even then.

I have to have dinner now, mom's calling me away. So Ja ne!

Itachi! Come one! Dinner's getting cold!

COUNTDOWN: 2 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! (Buwahhhhh!)


	15. Love Binds Me To You

Itachi: Taka! What are you doing? We'll be late!

Taka: Huh? Oh yeah, lemme finish this chapter!

Itachi: oh no you don't! Get your ass here right now!" (runs after Taka)

Taka: (hides in closet) Go without me then! My readers need this chapter! I left them hanging off a cliff!

Itachi: Then teach them chakra manipulation and come on! The plane is going to leave! you said you really wanted to go!

Taka: We can hire a plane, you have enough cash!

Itachi: I'll buy you a laptop

Taka: (aside) That's what i was aiming for...(to Itachi) Yeah ok, thank you honey!

So Itachi and I are going on a vacation to this secret spot for to write the first chapter of this new sasunaru story i'm writing. Like darkalbino said, Itachi will give me inspiration since it's the first M rated first chapter i've written. so please check it out. It'll be taking the place of Learn to Love once this is done. For me I mean.

Chapter 15:

"I'm going to be going away, dobe…for four years."

Naruto stared at him uncomprehendingly. "What do you mean…go away…for four years?"

Sasuke sat down on the other side of the bed, far from Naruto. "Dad sent my papers to the University of Ishi. I got accepted. It's a really well known place with so many activities…I'd thought of going there, for a very long time. So well, he wants me to leave…three days from now."

Naruto felt himself freeze inside. Sasuke was going away? But he couldn't be selfish could he? He smiled. "That's great actually! I mean I'll miss you…but it's the best university in the world and you should go. Then you can come back and be better than Itachi and I'll still be here."

Suddenly two arms caught him and held him close. "I did want to go. But then you're here…I can't let you go Naruto. Please just say you don't want me to leave."

Naruto sighed. "You know I can't say that. We've got three days let's make the best of it ok?" he kissed Sasuke hard. The raven pulled him under the covers and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. They kept it at that, somehow all they wanted to do now was hold each other close.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto…wake up."

Bleary blue eyes opened to see golden ones staring at him. Kyuubi looked a mix of worried and happy. "The hospital just called. Dad's awake. We need to go see him…"

Sasuke helped Naruto dress and sent him off with Kyuubi. He respected the fact that Naruto had to spend sometime with his dad. Naruto got to the hospital and was wheeled through to finally see blue eyes staring back at him. Naruto smiled in relief.

"Hey dad! I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto let Kyuubi lift him and place him next to Arashi. Naruto hugged the blond man tightly. "I missed you."

Arashi stared at his son for a moment, before looking down. Tears ran down his cheeks and his shoulder shook as he sobbed. Naruto's eyes widened and he held the older man close rubbing his back. "Why are you crying…those don't look like happy tears…?"

He heard his father trying to say something. He pulled away and watched his father take a deep breath and begin very slowly. "I…did…t…this…to you. Your mother…my fault…"

Naruto shook his head in dismay. "Come on! You can't say that! It was an accident! I'm sorry…please don't cry." His pleading seemed to work because Arashi made an effort to stop crying.

"How long?" he croaked.

Kyuubi and Naruto glanced at each other. "A year…it's been a year." Kyuubi said finally. "But you don't have to worry, I'm taking care of the company and Naruto's staying with his boyfriend and he has a nurse so he'll get better. I'm taking care of everything." He sounded a little rushed and his eyes kept darting away.

Arashi smiled at him. "I'm sure you've done a really great job."

Kyuubi smiled back a bit. "I think I'll go get Naruto some coffee. Um…he'll want to talk to you a while I think." He left in a hurry.

Naruto just sighed. "I really missed you dad. I miss mom a lot too, but there's this person I've met…and as much as I hate to say it, I'd never had met him if I wasn't in the state I'm in now. I wish I could have had mom and him, but then its life, ne."

Arashi reached out to pat Naruto, but again it was done slowly. It looked like Naruto wasn't the only one who was going to have to go through rehab, but Arashi had it easier because he wasn't paralyzed. They spent a lot of time talking and then finally Naruto realised that he needed to spend some time with Sasuke too.

"Urm…I'll come back. When…_if_… Kyuubi gets the coffee tell him to drink it ok? I'm sorry but there's something I must do and I have only three days to do it and its afternoon all ready…and Kyuubi's been gone for hours!" Naruto babbled wondering exactly how to phrase it.

Arashi smiled. "Its…ok…you…do…what…you…must. I…love…you."

Naruto struggled to get onto his wheel chair. "I love you too. I'll see in the evening." Then he wheeled himself out and called Sasuke to come get him.

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of his cereal stirring it listlessly. He watched as his mother (who had reclaimed half the cooking duties) moved around making lunch. The TV was on and her favourite soap was going on. Sasuke was just watching it out of mild interest; it was there, it was on so he was watching. The protagonists were getting married, and Mikoto kept squealing away to herself about how long it had gone on before it had happened.

Sasuke frowned an idea was welling up in his mind as he watched it. "Mom…"

Mikoto turned. "Yes dear?"

"I don't want to leave…"

Mikoto smiled a little sadly. "It's because of Naruto isn't it, honey? I'm sorry but you know your father is so set on it. If you're worried about him you don't have to be, we'll all take care of him."

"I'm in love with him."

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, it's very obvious. So what are you going to do about it?" she listened as he explained a few things to her. Then she smiled a beautiful smile. "You're too young to make such big decisions."

"Please mom, just believe in me ok? You have to convince dad. You agree that it is a good decision ne? Let me decide this please."

"Then that's perfect. Though are you sure about this, Sasuke?"

"Yeah I am. Let's call dad now."

"No. You finish you're job and then call me ok?"

After that Sasuke spent most of the morning wandering around looking for the best place. Then Naruto called to ask if they could spend the rest of the afternoon together. When Sasuke got to the hospital Naruto was all ready waiting for him at the entrance. Sasuke decided they could spend sometime at the park with some food and cold coffee. Sasuke wheeled Naruto in and they 'strolled' around for a while.

The cool breeze blew around them, bringing with it a nice peaceful feeling. They watched the little kids play, the adults run or walk…to Naruto everything seemed so surreal. He wondered what the other people might think looking at them…two boys in the park just strolling along, not a care in the world…it didn't seem real that Sasuke was going to leave soon. He reached up to place his hand on one of Sasuke's.

Sasuke stopped at a bench. He took a deep breath to dispel the painful feeling constricting his throat. He really didn't want to lose his dobe…he picked the blond up and placed him on his lap. They just sat there, Naruto's head on Sasuke's shoulder, face buried in his neck. "So…what now, dobe?"

"Nothing much. Dad's finally awake. It's hard to see him like this…he blames himself for mom's death and my…condition. I had to tell him it wasn't so, but I have no idea just how much he believes me on that. He and Kyuubi have so much to sort out. Nii-san just disappeared leaving me with him…I hope he's gone back now. His speech isn't ok…yet. They say they can work on it, but it'll take time. I'll keep him happy." Naruto smiled against Sasuke's pale neck.

"Yeah I know you will. Naruto…what are you going to do after I leave?"

"Hmm…? Kakashi-sensei said I could take up the entrance exams at college…or high school again if I want to. He says that I've studied enough to get me through them. I think I'll go to the community college near our house. That way it'll not be too much of a strain on me and I can be with dad as well. I'll be moving out of your house though…I think dad'll need at least my company full time. At first I thought of a corresponding course, but I need a change in environment." Naruto sighed. "I wish you weren't leaving."

Sasuke's breath hitched again, it took sometime for him to breath normally. "Here, have a sandwich. Here's your coffee too. I'll miss you too. I've gotten so used to having you around…a day without your idiocy will kill me."

"Teme! You can't even be nice when you're leaving! Maybe you should go!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke said nothing, just burying his face in Naruto's sunshine hair and hugging him closer. They ate and drank in silence.

When Naruto was done with his coffee, Sasuke shifted. "Hey is that a bug in your coffee?" It was almost sunset…they'd spent so much time just relishing each other's presence, they'd lost track of time. "It looks like a fire fly."

"WHAT! WHERE?" Naruto screeched and peered into his coffee cup peering through its transparent plastic sides holding it up to the light. Then his vision focused and his breath caught…he gasped softly. Inside the empty coffee glass was a ring…a gold ring with a small diamond inlaid in it. He turned wordlessly to look at Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I've only known you for four months…but it feels like a lifetime. Forgive me for the true but clichéd sentence…Naruto…will you marry me?"

* * *

Kyuubi came in to find Naruto gone. "Where _is_ that gaki? He's run off somewhere."

His dad smiled at him and patted the spot next to him. Kyuubi looked at him for a moment before sitting down. He felt he must break this awful silence. "So how you been dad…oh…stupid question. I'm sorry."

Arashi gazed at his first born for a while. "I'm…sorry Kyuubi." (Just imagine the slur and slowness ok?)

"What? You have nothing to be sorry about, dad. I mean I'm the one who should be sorry…I left home, didn't come to see you at all…it's been four years."

"It's ok son. I ssshooould have been m-more understanding."

Kyuubi shook his head. "It's not ok. I was so selfish. I refused to take your post and let Jiraiya run things at work…I let Naruto stew in here for eight months. By the time I knew what was happening he'd met Uchiha Sasuke and moved in with them. Itachi had to bring me to my senses…I feel…ashamed."

"But you took the responsibility now didn't you?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah…I met someone. Uchiha Itachi…he seems to be really cool…I'm in love with him. He's so understanding, once you get past the 'I-am-an-Uchiha' bullshit. It's weird that Naruto and I fell in love with guys. You'll never see grandchildren dad…I'm sorry about that."

Arashi laughed. "Yeah…well as long as you both are happy. Come here Kyuubi." When Kyuubi moved forward, Arashi hugged him. "I love you son. I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise…"

"That's ok…I knew it all along. I just let my…jealousy take over." Kyuubi frowned. "I didn't even tell mom how I felt…I didn't apologise to her and she was gone before I knew it." His throat tightened and a tear leaked out in spite of itself. Arashi hugged him closer making a low shushing noise. He had a lot to say to Kyuubi, but right now it would take ages to pronounce it all and he was sure Kyuubi knew how he felt.

There was a discreet knock on the door. Both the Uzumaki's looked up to see an Uchiha peeking in. Kyuubi smiled a watery smile at Itachi, who was by his side the moment he saw that Kyuubi had been crying. He rubbed soothing circles on his lovers back and smiled at Arashi.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. I'm Uchiha Itachi…Kyuubi's…uh…boyfriend."

"I know."

"That's good. I didn't know how you'd take it really. So let me update you on all the business deals that Kyuubi and I have been doing lately."

Kyuubi started. "Tachi! Give him time to get used to this please…"

"Baka Kyuu! I'm sure Uzumaki-san really wants to hear about this. So, Kyuu and I were thinking…" Itachi went on. Kyuu was going to retort when he saw the pleased look on his father's face. Sighing he gave in and leaned into Itachi, interrupting him to add bits and pieces of information. It was nice that they could act like a family sometimes.

* * *

"No."

Sasuke blinked. Had Naruto just refused him? He blinked again. "What?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke…but no. wait…listen to what I've got to say before going off into the deep end will you?" Naruto said clutching Sasuke's shoulder looking at him sincerely.

"Go on." Sasuke mumbled trying to shove down the feeling of disappointment and pain he was feeling. Naruto might have something important to say after all.

"Well…we've only known each other four months. Don't get me wrong…I do love you…very very much! But then you're leaving in two days time. I don't see any point in it." Naruto said.

"I do! It's a pledge that we'll wait for each other…forever and ever! I want to be yours forever…and I want you to be mine. Everyone will know about our love and …"

"Baka! I'm all ready yours forever. And you know something…we don't need rings to keep us together for the next four years. Sasuke…people change. We don't know how much we'll change and who we'll meet. I'm not saying we'll stop loving each other…thought it could happen, what I'm saying is…we should just see if it can stand the separation."

"Of course it can! I will love you forever!" Sasuke said a tad childishly.

"Ok then. I'll marry you if you ask me when you come back for good. It's a challenge, teme. If our love can get through being apart for four years… and if we can still live with each other without killing the other, then I promise I will marry you." Naruto looked seriously into those deep obsidian eyes.

Sasuke frowned a bit and then nodded. "Fine. And when you say I do in that church I'll use this moment and rub it in…I'll make sure you realise how stupid you are."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for understanding. I don't want ours to be a high school marriage that changes the moment you get back. I don't want us to find that the others changed or something. But I'm not saying we're breaking up…we're still not dating anyone else!"

Sasuke smiled and dumped his lover into the wheel chair. "Possessive brat."

"Asswipe."

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke folded his blue shirt neatly before placing it in. The towel went over the rest of the clothes and the Sasuke shut the suitcase, locking it. Naruto winced at the sound of the lock clicking…it sounded so final. He looked at the chain around Sasuke's neck dangling out the unbuttoned top of his shirt…a gold ring with a diamond inlaid in it hung from it glinting in the glow of the lamps.

"So you're done."

"Yeah, everything's packed. I have my music and books in the backpack. No…you don't have to ask again, I have my ticket and passport." Sasuke said as he lugged the suitcase off the bed and to the corner where all his luggage was piled. Then he rummaged in his closet for an old shirt and pyjamas. They all had a family dinner…then Naruto had forced him to go to the hospital and meet his dad. The moment they'd gotten back he'd started packing. His plane was at twelve noon.

As he changed he turned to see Naruto watching him hungrily, there was a hint of desperation in his eyes. Sasuke let his shirt fall and crawled onto the bed to kiss the blond lightly. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, swiping his tongue against it, asking for entrance. Naruto's hands slipped up and down the pale back, as he felt Sasuke's tongue slip into his mouth…he wanted to taste Naruto completely, just savour the blond.

(Lemon NaruSasu)

Their tongues slid against each other battling for dominance, before Naruto finally gave in, letting Sasuke explore his mouth and taste his sweet ramen-ish taste. Sasuke angled his face letting their tongues entwine as he attacked those petal soft lips once more…he retreated, his tongue feeling Naruto's follow, entering his mouth. Naruto ran it along the raven's teeth, before plunging in. It grew more passionate, heated. They broke apart gasping for breath a trail of saliva connecting them still. Naruto's face was flushed his pink lips swollen and parted, his blond hair mussed.

He shrugged his shirt off and tried to help Sasuke get his own pants off. That done; he caught Sasuke by the waistband and yanked him forward, proceeding to divest him of his pyjamas and boxers, releasing his pale erection to the cool night air. Then he smirked, placing his hands on either side of Sasuke hips and pulled him forward so that his erection was directly in front of him. Looking up at the Uchiha to make sure he was really watching…Naruto placed a tiny kiss up on the head of Sasuke's manhood, drawing a startled gasp from him.

He then stretched his tongue out to slip into the slit and gently moved it up and down. Sasuke's arms trembled as he held onto the head board, Naruto then moved down a bit, to take a bit of the base into his mouth and suck it slightly. Sasuke let one hand slide into Naruto's hair and clench convulsively as Naruto repeated it, but this time while fingering one of Sasuke's nipples.

Then Naruto licked the heavy sacs making sure to cover every bit of them wetly, Sasuke moaned. "Nnnhh…Naruto stop teasing…please…gasp." He rasped out gasping as Naruto gave the head a tentative suck, his hand playing with Sasuke's balls as though he'd discovered a new play toy. Sasuke's hand tightened so hard in his hair that it almost pulled a few strands out. Naruto batted it away with a scowl.

"Careful, teme." He growled, his time swallowing Sasuke's cock whole, making the raven arch in desperation. His head bobbed up and down as Sasuke watched his own cock slip in and out of those pouty lips, he thought he'd come just by watching. Then an idea began to form in his head, he wished he could stop Naruto from making him come…it wouldn't be fun unless he did what he was thinking about. He slipped out of the blond's mouth.

"I know….but just wait a sec." he bent over to rummage under the pillow when the blond caught his erection again this time letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin, humming around it. Sasuke almost fainted from the pleasure. Thankfully he found what he was looking for.

Naruto saw the lube in Sasuke's hand and wondered why the bastard wanted to fuck all ready. They were having so much fun with the foreplay this time…well Sasuke was having fun surely. Then he saw Sasuke squeeze a bit of the gel onto his hand and was suddenly presented with the Uchiha's erection again.

"Distract me."

Naruto wondered what he meant and then saw what Sasuke was trying to do…he almost had a nosebleed. Sasuke was fingering his own entrance; Naruto had the best view since he was supposed to be distracting the Uchiha by giving him a blow job. He bent forward and engulfed the flesh in front of him a hand curling around the base, as the blushing raven slipped a finger into himself.

Sasuke felt a little weird, he was trying but this was a very awkward position to be in. he slipped in a second finger, stretching himself out, trying to feel too uncomfortable, trying to relax. Then suddenly a hand batted his away.

"You aren't doing it right, teme. Let me."

Sasuke had to agree, finding your own prostate while having to be a kneeling position was crazy. He lubed Naruto fingers and let Naruto's mouth distract him from the discomfort. Naruto had soon added three fingers probing around when suddenly Sasuke cried out and jerked. Naruto would have died if he hadn't stopped Sasuke hips with one hand. Naruto smirked around his mouthful and hit that spot again, once more Sasuke yelled.

Naruto wondered whether to let Sasuke come and then take him…but then it would be hard for Sasuke to move if he came. He let the erection slip out of his mouth and let Sasuke lube him.

Sasuke swallowed he'd never done this before…it was far too personal, but if Naruto could do it, then he could give Naruto the best sex possible and be uke for once. He sat up and positioned himself over Naruto's erection. The blond held on to his hips and gently lowered him onto it. Sasuke bit his lip hard, he was being ripped apart. He wasn't going to cry, but he realised why Naruto had cried, it must have been so much harder for the blond having to take it with out being able to squirm properly and move.

He sighed, finally he was filled completely. He'd never felt so full in life…and it was Naruto who was filling him. He waited trying to adjust…then he moved. Naruto was sweating hard… he started to pant as Sasuke began to move. Sasuke had the hard work of moving and getting used to the feeling…Naruto could only help in lifting him.

They moved and the Naruto twisted Sasuke a bit and hit the bundle of nerves that drove Sasuke nuts. Sasuke gasped and began to ride him hard, trying to feel that again. They were both shoved towards the edge, their vision blanking out as they tried to move faster. "S…Sa…Sasuke…I'm almost there."

"Ha…Naruto…nnnhhhnnn…..a little more, hold out a little longer."

It was like a wave crashing over the sand, Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a bruising kiss, screaming into it as he came, spraying their abdomens. He swallowed Naruto's scream as well, collapsing on top of the blond. They stayed like that for a while, before Sasuke stood. He cleaned them both up before crawling into bed next to Naruto.

The blond gazed at him sleepily. "You're so beautiful. Thank you Sasuke…I love you."

Sasuke hugged him. "I love you too. Goodnight, dobe."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

* * *

"_Ishigakure Airlines flight no 2210 will be boarding shortly. Please form a line at Gate 12_."

Itachi stood up. "Ok, that's you Sasuke. Let's get to the gate shall we? Then we can have the goodbyes."

Sasuke nodded and picked his back pack up, wheeling Naruto towards the gate with the rest of his family trailing behind him. Everyone had come…he'd dropped in to say good bye to Arashi-san in the hospital, Kyuubi had come as well. They got to the gate, passengers had all ready lined up. The smell of cappuccinos and cinnamon hung in the air, coming from the small delicatessen opposite.

"Hey that's my plane Naruto." Sasuke pointed to the one that the retractable corridor of his gate was attached too.

"Cool!" Naruto really wanted to say something, but he felt too close to tears every time he opened his mouth.

Sasuke sighed and turned to his family. His dad came forward and gave him one of those quick 'manly' hugs. "You did us, proud son. Whatever you do we'll be proud of you ok? So just go out there and have a nice time…enjoy yourself." He nodded and let his mother wrap him up in a hug and hold him close.

"I'll miss you Sasuke-chan. You grew up so fast. Have fun, wash your underwear, don't get into fights and don't get drunk too often. If you do get drunk call us, so we can send you the hangover remedy you use." Mikoto smiled. "Oh…and if you find the Kunoichi Lingerie store, find out the prices for me will you?"

Everyone sweat dropped, Sasuke blushed. "Mother, as much as I care for you, I will NOT enter a lingerie store!"

"Yeah, you know mom…she's gotten so crazy about lingerie these days…the images…arrgghh." Itachi grinned. "So what can I say? I loved the place and I'm sure you will too. Have fun oh and here's a list of the professors still there….it has everything from their likes and dislikes to characteristics. Remember an Uchiha is always prepared."

"You make your family sound like a bunch of ninjas!" Kyuubi smirked and hit Itachi on the head. He grinned when the latter 'ow-ed'. "Don't see you being prepared for that!" he turned to Sasuke. "Kid, you'd better write or I'll have to deal with your precious Naru-chan pining away and starving. I'll make sure he eats…mwuhahaha I'll shovel food down his throat…oh yeah I'm getting off topic. So just keep in touch ok?"

Naruto scowled. "Kyuubi-nii!" Kyuubi ginned and shook Sasuke hand, ruffling his hair much to the raven's irritation. The whole family moved away a little to give the two some privacy as Sasuke leaned to face Naruto.

"So…" Naruto was staring at his lap.

"We always start or conversations like this, usuratonkachi."

"Well it's a meaningful word…it implies a lot."

"Uh huh…so what does it imply?"

"It implies…how much I'm going to miss you." Naruto finally looked up to see a tear trailing down Naruto's cheek.

"I'll miss you to Naruto. Thanks for everything." Naruto pulled Sasuke close.

"There's nothing to tank me for teme! Just get back in one piece ok? We still have a lot of unfinished business…." Naruto kissed Sasuke softly.

"_Final call for Ishigakure airlines flight no 2210. Please proceed to gate 12 immediately."_

"I have to go."

"I know."

Sasuke kissed him again. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Now tears flowed down both their cheeks. Naruto wiped Sasuke's off. "Don't cry teme. You need to smile and go ahead. I'll be waiting."

"You'd better be. I still have to get my ring on your finger don't I? Don't you dare refuse when I get back." Sasuke smiled and picked up his bag, waved to the rest and walked to the gate. He turned and looked at Naruto for a moment, before letting his smirk take over. Then he lifted a hand in farewell.

Naruto watched Sasuke disappear and wheeled himself to the window. He watched as the plane reversed and taxied to the run way. It took a turn smoothly…then another. It stopped and waited for the signal. Then it started to move with blinding speed. _Let him be safe…I love you teme. _

Sasuke sank back into his comfortable seat, staring out the window as it took the turns. He imagined he could see a mop of blond hair look at him from the big windows. Then the plane stopped. Sasuke popped a sweet into his mouth so his ears could remain unblocked. The plane started to move and the pressure started to build. Sasuke placed palms on either side of the window and leaned forward as much as his seat belt would allow him. The plane started to take off, the streets of Konoha becoming small blobs on a map. Sasuke wiped his eyes. _I'll be back for you, dobe._

Naruto watched the plane disappear and then wheeled himself back to his family. They all trudged out of the airport, Kyuubi and Itachi's voice floating down the corridors.

"I hope that plane food is good."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Naruto?"

"Yeah…but I get to be the evil maniac stuffing his face…"

"Tch…you're an ass."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: phew longer than most of my chapters. It wasn't supposed to be this long. Anyway….this is in a way the end….the next chapter can be considered an epilogue. Hope you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews. More reviews make the next chapter easier to finish…after all you guys do want to see Sasuke and Naruto together again ne? Ja ne.

Taka

COUNTER: THIS IS THE END, BUT ONE MORE CHAPTER/EPILOGUE TO GO. I THINK IT'LL BE A MERGER OF BOTH.


	16. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own any song or lyric in this chapter!

Chapter 16:

_Dear Sasuke, _

_How's things been? I know it's been six months since you left and I haven't written to you yet…but that's only because we called each other everyday for the first three months and then as you know our parents caught us and threatened to take our phones away. And then the next three months I know my e-mails were erratic, but that's only because it got really busy at college. _

_College is going fine. We have this weird teacher called Zabuza, he teaches mathematics. I think he's got a thing for Haku though. He keeps coming up to us and having a chat whenever Haku comes to get me. It's extremely fun to make Haku blush whenever I get the chance. _

_Kyuubi-nii has decided to move in with Itachi and they've gotten themselves an apartment nearby…five minutes walk from my house actually, so Kyuubi can meet dad regularly. Dad is fine now…I know I didn't talk much about him during our calls, but he's perfectly fine. Your dad seems to have become great friends with him and comes around to take dad golfing or to their club and stuff like that. My dad thinks yours is a very fine man once he drops the 'stick in the ass' attitude. _

_Kiba, Chouji and the rest are with me here. I'm glad Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji are with you…you'll have some friends at least. Kiba is begging me to ask Hinata out on his behalf…he says she's crazy about me…though I think she's crazy about him. So I just help people do what they feel like. I've made new friends with a guy called Sai who looks a lot like you. He keeps trying to feel me up…don't worry Sakura beat him up for that, so he's not going to try anything. _

_I miss you, teme. I wish that I could have followed you like Neji followed Gaara, but its called wishful thinking. Love you so much…it hurts actually. But there I go again sounding mushy like girls…though now I come to think of it Sakura and Ino aren't that mushy with Lee and Chouji. What's this I hear about Shika shacking up with some blond girl? Which blond girl is this? Anyway write back soon and don't worry about calling, I've saved all my allowance to get a pre-paid card so I can call you for at least two hours. Love you bastard…though I wonder why!_

_Naruto_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Naruto,_

_I miss you like hell! What the fuck was that last line all about? Idiot! Why do I have to give you titbits to gossip about? And how did you find out about Shika? Anyway, its Temari…she's scary though. Stop smirking…you haven't met her yet…she's Gaara's cousin…that should be enough information about her. _

_College is fine…I'm glad that Haku got a guy at last… I haven't been too happy about leaving you in his care. The horde of fan girls here has been taken care of. A new guy on campus called Iwaki-san has stolen them all away…thank heavens. _

_Can you please tell mom not to send me to lingerie stores…each time I go they think I'm a cross dresser. Get that perverted look off your face! Anyway…why is she sending me new underwear? At this rate I'll have a mountain of underwear. _

_Is there any chance that you might visit? I'm missing your kisses…and I'm so completely celibate here, they think I'm married. Told you, you should have just said yes. Ok since I'm not much of a letter person I'm signing off now. Really wish you were here, but anyway what the hell, I'll see you sometimes…three and a half years, unless I come down for the vacation…unless I have a vacation which isn't crammed with work that is. Love you, dobe._

_Sasuke_

**

* * *

**

**Two years after Sasuke left:**

Sasuke frowned, where were his bags? Finally he saw them slowly coming towards him. He lugged them off and started to head towards the exit. Black eyes swept through the crowds searching for a blond head, but there was none to be seen. He spotted another black Uchiha head and walked over.

"Itachi. Where's Naruto?"

"Yeah what a welcome. Makes me feel all happy inside…not." Itachi took Sasuke's bags and dumped them in the car. "Naruto had a game. He said he was sorry and he'd make it up to you at the club in the afternoon."

Sasuke frowned. "A game is more important than me? Why are we going this way?"

"Don't get into your high horses. I'm taking you to the stadium; you'll see him there soon enough. So how was the flight?"

"Boring as hell. I don't want to talk about it."

"Funny one would think that you'd be all open and nice, but you've gone back to your old stand offish self. Gosh to think that only Naruto-kun could bring out the miracles…" Itachi said as he drove into the parking lot. They walked into the stadium and through the stands. Sasuke glimpsed a flash of blond on the field, but then again, he'd never been interested in soccer…that had been Naruto's forte.

When they got there, Sasuke only saw Kyuubi. He frowned. "Where the fuck is Naruto?"

Kyuubi pointed and Sasuke followed the finger and blinked. Naruto was the blond on the field, expertly kicking the ball towards Kiba. Kiba kicked it back and Naruto dribbled the ball with his feet keeping them out of the reach of the other players. Then he ran and kicked out. The ball flew perfectly, the goal keeper jumped but missed and it was a "GOAL!"

The crowd stood and cheered, Kyuubi and Itachi with them jumping up and down like mad men. Sasuke watched stunned, feeling this happiness well up inside him like a wave. Suddenly he was jumping around too, as his blond's team picked him up and carried him all around. It was so good to see Naruto walking and being carried around because he'd scored a _goal_. "Go Naruto!"

It looked like he'd reached at the end of the match. The commentators were yelling along with the crowd about Uzumaki Naruto's abilities. And then another surprise for Sasuke.

"Would the college band Ramen Maniacs please give us a song?" there were more cheers and then Sasuke saw people lugging the equipment onto the field. The band members walked up to it and in front of the mike stood his very own Naruto.

"Hello there! We're the Ramen Maniacs" _I should have guessed _thought Sasuke. The Naruto continued. "We'll be singing the song Asterisk…we've been working on it for a while…I don't know if it fits. But just listen, ne?"

Then Naruto smiled and winked. Kiba started up on the lead guitar, Chouji on the drums and Lee on the base. They all began on the chorus.

Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above

Send a plea from across the ages

With colours that haven't faded

It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes

A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon

To live as fully as possible, day by day

So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday,

Let's shine on like that star

Then they stopped and let Naruto start rapping abruptly. The blond looked like he was going to swallow the mike, his foot tapping out the rhythm and his hips moving a bit. Itachi caught Sasuke's hand and started leading him through the crowd. Sasuke struggled he wanted to watch Naruto sing.

1, 2, and so the bells echo, spreading

Far and wide in the depths of my heart

A legendary stardrop, inside it

There's so many narrow paths etched out

With time, the ages pass;

A shooting star passes without a sound

Close your eyes and listen hard,

Maybe you'll hear a "Goodbye"

A black and white photo of the entire sky,

a rumbling muffler - white breath

Just wanna get a little closer,

I'll race to the high ground up there

Taking out my huge telescope,

Out of the lens came stardust

Time after time,

An epic from across the ages

Then the chorus began and Naruto pranced around the stage head banging, Itachi got Sasuke through the locker room and led him out onto the stadium. Sasuke could hear a dozen squeals from all the girls present as Naruto began to rap again. He stared at his blind on stage and wondered why no one had told him? Naruto was able to walk…move…oh my god! He watched Naruto sing one really slow part…and then jump around as the faster part started. It looked like he and Kiba were having a contest to see who could rap faster. Than Naruto ended with one last line.

Let's shine on like that star

And blue eyes met black….Naruto stopped abruptly and stared. "Sasuke?" he whispered and then happiness leaped into his eyes. The music hadn't even ended when he jumped off the stage and began running towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke! It _is_ you!" And in front of the whole stadium Naruto tackled Sasuke in a hug that sent them both falling to the ground. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto lips were on his. Sasuke let himself melt into the hold; the familiar taste of Naruto was pretty intoxicating. Then much to his disappointment, Naruto pulled back and smiled brilliantly down at him.

"When did you get here? You should have told me you were coming…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "I told Itachi to tell you I was coming for a visit. The whole week I've been trying to get through to you, but you've been away all the time."

"Me? I haven't been anywhere during the times you usually call."

They both glared at Itachi who grinned at them. "We thought we'd give you both some nice surprises. And well, please don't start a make out session in front of everyone…. Apart from the fact that they'll all die of nosebleeds, I think it'll be embarrassing for you."

Naruto hastily clambered off Sasuke and helped him up. Itachi smiled at the sight of Sasuke's face which had lit up. Sasuke remained beside Naruto the whole time….even when the he received the trophy…that was because Naruto said he wasn't accepting anything if Sasuke wasn't by his side.

Then they drove home to meet their families…who had been in on the secret. They were at Naruto's home. The butler didn't look too happy to see Sasuke back, but he shrank away when the raven glared at him.

"Sasuke, honey!" Mikoto hugged him close. "How have you been? And did you bring back anything I asked you to bring?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Everything you asked for was _lingerie_. I am not getting those for you."

Fugaku smiled at Sasuke. "We heard you were really doing well in college. Your visit was well planned….Naruto had holidays too."

"Yeah…at least Naruto won't be so mope-y now that you're back for a while…" Arashi ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah. I'll be laving in two weeks though…break is over by then." Sasuke said, he happened to glance at Naruto in time to catch that small shift in his face.

Suddenly a dog came bounding out of no where, almost bowling Sasuke over. It was pretty huge and it kept trying to climb onto Sasuke. Finally it made it and began to lick Sasuke's face clean. Naruto laughed and ran up. "Chocolate! Down boy!" Then he turned to Sasuke, as he wrestled the dog off him. "He missed you a lot. His ears would always prick up if he heard you on speaker phone."

"That's Chocolate?" Sasuke stared at the hulking beast. "He's so huge…"

"Yeah, teme…of course he's huge. You haven't seen him for two years….is he supposed to stay a puppy that long?"

Sasuke frowned. Naruto at once hugged him and began to pacify him. Then Arashi suggested that they all go out for lunch.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto as he moved around the room. A week and a half had all ready passed. In three more days he'd have to leave again. He didn't want to leave Naruto. Frowning he made up his mind…and then called Kakashi for some advice. It was funny how the teacher and student had grown so close.

By the time he was done, Naruto had sauntered back in. He gave Sasuke a questioning look. "What were you up to, bastard? I heard you talking on the phone."

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing much. Just called to say hello to Kakashi. He'll bombard me with e-mails if he gets to know I came here without saying hello to him."

Naruto smiled and jumped onto the next to his boyfriend. "Gosh the days have just passed so fast…I'm going to miss you so much, bastard."

Sasuke mulled over what Kakashi had said and then sighed. He had to leave once more…he had to face it. "Two more years dobe…I know they'll seem long, but we'll just have to hope they're gone as fast as possible."

Naruto nodded, feeling sad, but determined at the same time. "I love you, bastard…that still hasn't changed."

"Why? Do you want it to change?"

"There you go getting prickly again. No I don't want it to change…except for getting stronger. Funny how life keeps trying to separate those who love each other…" Naruto frowned looking out at the moon.

Sasuke was a little jealous, that the dobe's attention was on the moon. "Yeah well…could turn around and look at me for god sakes?"

Naruto turned looking a little mischievous. "My, is Sasuke missing the old me…the old helpless me, whom he could just ravish when he felt like it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I can still do as I wish…there are things like silk scarves and hand cuffs…." He smirked with satisfaction as the dobe went tomato on him. "Hey, do you promise to come to the airport when I leave? This time too?"

"Yeah…I promise. Though I'll hate saying good bye again…" Naruto sniffed and Sasuke hugged him close. After a minute of just holding, the Uchiha proceeded to molest his little blond in all the possible ways he could think of.

* * *

Naruto was getting irritated. Sasuke was leaving tomorrow, but then Itachi had stolen him away and the raven was no where to be seen. They were supposed to meet at noon, but it was all ready late afternoon and Sasuke was no where to be seen. Naruto huffed and walked out of the little café. He made his way to the park where Sasuke had proposed. Then he jogged around it twenty times before collapsing on to a bench.

It was almost sunset when he woke up…he'd dozed off after the jog. He cursed and checked his cell phone but there hadn't been any calls. He was about to get to his feet, when he saw the bastard stroll up…a bag of food in one hand and to take away coffees in the other. Naruto fumed at the bastard's calm look.

"What took you so long?" he yelled, alerting all the people in the park of Sasuke's tardiness.

Sasuke shrugged. "Car broke down. I didn't have my cell with me, so I couldn't call."

Naruto stared at him for a minute before jumping up. "Apologise to me, bastard. You kept me waiting a long long time!"

Sasuke just pulled the blond onto his lap. "See, I brought food and coffee to make up, Naruto."

Naruto sulkily took the sandwich and coffee. He didn't speak a word to Sasuke, wondering why the boy was acting so casual when he was leaving tomorrow. It seemed so familiar…Sasuke acing like a bastard before leaving…it was like dejá vu.

He was really lost in his thoughts when suddenly Sasuke jolted him out of them. "Hey is that a bug in your coffee? It looks like a fire fly."

Naruto was so surprised he fell for the same trick and peered into his empty coffee glass (which he'd been sucking at anyway…doofus) and saw a…gold ring with a small diamond inlaid in it. The same one Sasuke had proposed to him with all those years ago.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, you fell for it again…usuratonkachi."

Naruto just looked at him. "I told you last time…I'm not marrying you if you leave teme! It's not a sentimental bond and all that ok? We'll change and…"

"I thought you expressly told me that I should ask you again when I come for good, dobe if I remember clearly. And since I have…I'm not taking no for an answer." Sasuke drawled, looking at a pretty flower in some distance.

"Yeah that's what I told you…ask when you…wait…what did you say?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said I'm back for good. So Naruto will you marry me?"

"Can't you ask more emotionally?"

"It's all used up dobe…if you don't answer me…I'll ask you after I tie you up to the bed and make you scream your 'yes'."

"Try it, bastard."

"Sure, no problem."

They began to walk…Naruto suddenly blushing.

"Ano…bastard?"

"Hn?"

"Yes."

"So you don't want to be tied up and screaming to the rafters?"

"Pervert!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Asswipe."

And then the two boys walked off in the light of the setting sun.

Here endeth the story of the bastard and his paralyzed dobe…their trials and tribulations…and their sex. Later the bastard's brother and his lover bought them an apartment and the red head added extra sex toys so they could maketh great love…and disturb their neighbours. The Uchiha family gave up on having grandchildren…so did the Uzumaki family. And Mikoto and Fugaku went to buy some lingerie. Arashi spent his life playing golf. And they all lived happily ever after.

Ah we'll miss them! (Tear drop)

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: finally….it's done. Sorry for the corny ending…I know it's corny but I wanted something corny in it. My darling reviewers…thank you for all your support. I'll miss you guys but I hope to see you all on my other stories too. Oh yeah…I know Dealing with Love was supposed to be cute, but it got nice and dark with the cuteness too.

For those craving a cute new romance…I will soon write a nice Naruto vacation fic with drama, angst, romance and YAOI. So I hope you'll all support me there! So once and for all ja ne!

Taka

This is the first Naruto story of mine to end. Wow…

Itachi: Kyuubi, I am divorcing you for Taka. You can go get with Shukaku instead.

Shukaku: really /drool/?

Taka/squeal/ Itachi baby!

Itachi and taka drive off to have their own happy ending. Where Itachi is extremely possessive of Taka and she loves it!


End file.
